Thinking 'bout ya
by Bnehlacc Rikku
Summary: Han pasado ya algunos meses desde que Vegnagun fue destruido y todo Spira fuera salvado por un grupo de spherehunters. Sin embargo Rikku no esta tranquila. Lo que ella pensó que era un sentimiento olvidado no lo era...RikkuxGippal
1. A Deadly Saturday

**Holiiiis! Seh soy yo...Hikaru-hime-chan...o Hana Hikaru...o como ahora me conoceran Bnehlacc Rikku-chan xP (Yo si cambio de Pen Name ¿no?) que significa "Princess Rikku-chan"...pero eso no viene al caso ya xDDD. Aca les dejo el primer capitulo de este fic que estoy haciendo - acerca de mi pareja favorita de Final Fantasy: Rikku y Gippal. Espero les guste y dejen reviews n,n!**

**Disclaimer: FFX2 no es mío ni mucho menos sus personajes...(T,T!) Pero Hana y Serru si son mis persos n,n**

**Summary: Han pasado ya algunos meses desde queVegnagun fue destruido y todo Spira fuera salvado por un grupo de sphere-hunters. Sin embargo, a pesar de tanta alegría, Rikku no esta tranquila.Lo que ella pensó que era un sentimiento olvidado la esta atormentando...¿Acaso ella lo ama aun? ((Rikku x Gippal))**

**Thinking 'bout ya**

_By: Princess Rikku-chan_

_"Despues de tanto tiempo...me he dado cuenta de que sacarte de mi mente es imposible y olvidarte es algo que simplemente no puedo hacer...estoy destinada a vivir de este modo...con esta maldición...sabiendo que por más que intente no dejare de sentir esto por ti...Seguire Pensando en ti..."_

**Chapter One: A Deadly Saturday**

"Perfecto… **¡PERFECTO!**" decía para sí misma una joven Al Bhed mientras veía como las transparentes gotas de lluvia chocaban contra su ventana.

Rikku se la había pasado toda la semana esperando a que este día llegara, el preciado Sábado que tanto había esperado fue brutalmente arruinado por una tormenta que según los del clima iba a durar mas de dos días. En su cara se reflejaba claramente aquella expresión que demostraba aburrimiento. Moviéndose las trenzas de su cara se alejo de la ventana.

_¿Por qué¿Por qué? _"**¿POR QUE!**" Sin esperarlo sus pensamientos comenzaron a ser una conversación consigo misma "Tycr! Fro ec drec rybbahehk du sa!" seguía gritando la joven, pero esta vez en su lenguaje nativo.

"¿Rikku?" Una voz provenía desde abajo. La voz se iba acercando más y más a donde estaba ella. En la puerta se asomó Yuna con una cara de preocupación. No sabia que era lo que le pasaba a su prima y eso la traía mal. "¿Qué pasa, Rik?" preguntó la ex-invocadora viendo como su prima se movía de un lado al otro agarrándose fuertemente los cabellos y despeinándose toda.

"¡Yunie¡Ayúdame!" exclamó la joven Al Bhed casi de rodillas "¡Es Sábado y esta lloviendo!" Rikku esconde su rostro entre sus rodillas mientras se mese en el suelo estresada.

Yuna se le queda mirando confundida. En realidad ella no comprendía cual era el problema en que estuviera lloviendo un Sábado…eso es normal "¿Y que tiene que este lloviendo?" le preguntó a Rikku. Yuna no recibió respuesta de ella, Rikku mantuvo su cabeza entre sus piernas. "Es solo un día mas de la semana ¿no?" terminó diciendo.

"¿…Solo un día¿Cómo que solo un día¡Yunie, por Yevon¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas!" sin darse cuenta Rikku le estaba levantando la voz a su prima, cambiando su tono de hablar a gritos. "Si esta lloviendo, no podré salir. Si no salgo ¡No voy al centro comercial¡Y si no voy al centro comercial…**ME MUERO!**" concluyó diciendo. _Grandioso Rikku…ahora ya estas exagerando. _Pensó. La Al Bhed se levanto del suelo y señalo rudamente a su prima "No vuelvas a decir que es 'solo un día'¡El Sábado **NO** es solo un día!"

Parpadeo lentamente sus ojos escondiendo por segundos los colores verde y azul que los caracterizan. Yuna simplemente no comprendía que tenia de importancia el no poder ir al centro comercial, se pueden ir todos los días que uno quiera. _Si no va hoy… "_¿No puedes ir mañana?" preguntó Yuna.

"No" dijo Rikku.

"¿Porque no?" preguntó nuevamente la ex-invocadora.

"Porque no…" dijo mientras se tiraba en la cama y clavaba sus ojos verdes en el techo de su cuarto con la vista distante. Yuna decidió dejar a su prima sola, pensó que necesitaría tiempo para meditar. Rikku estaba completamente aburrida. Según ella, iba morir en cualquier momento. Y cualquier momento significaba, cualquier segundo.

"Cred…" dijo mientras se sentaba lentamente en su cama dispuesta a buscar algún libro que le interesara leer. Absolutamente nada, de todas formas Rikku no es el tipo de chica que lee, nunca lo fue…nunca lo será. Se volvió a recostar en su cama y al rato comenzó a sonar el teléfono al lado de ella pero aunque estuviera tan cerca no lo contestó.

"Hi loser! Habla Rikku, en estos momentos no estoy o simplemente no te quiero contestar y créeme…no lo haré, asi que te recomiendo ir a un psicólogo para superar tu problema. Pero bueno, si tienes algo de tiempo en tu patética vida deja un mensaje y tu numero de teléfono despues del 'Idiot'…solo si quieres, pues no te llamare de vuelta…'Idiot!' ------ Err…Hola Cid's Girl, solo te llamaba para que supieras que iba a estar de visita en Besaid esta semana…ehm…eso era todo…Cuídate y nos vemos" cayó en contestadora. Rikku apretó el botón de repetir para ver si lo que había escuchado era cierto.

"¿Gippal en Besaid? Fryd dra ramm ra's kuehk du tu rana!" decía mientras volvía a oír el mensaje una y otra vez. Dejó de hacerlo y se recostó nuevamente mirando al techo… "¡Me voy a Morir!" Gritó.

"¡No es cierto, Rik; no te vas a morir por no salir¡Nadie se muere de eso!" gritó desde su cuarto Yuna tratando de calmar a su prima. Rikku puso una de sus almohadas en su cara para no escuchar. Sin darse cuenta, cayó en un sueño profundo. Yuna pasó a verla, se acercó a Rikku y se aseguró que estuviera dormida. Lentamente agarra una manta y la pone sobre el cuerpo de la joven Al Bhed mientras con su mano libre le quita la almohada de la cara y la pone a un lado. Sonríe al ver por última vez a su joven prima y se retira del cuarto.

Rikku abre lentamente sus ojos verdes. Se mueve un poco para ver si puede seguir durmiendo pero ve que es en vano, se sienta en su cama viendo que su cuarto esta algo oscuro ya que las cortinas impedían que todo tipo de luz entrara desde el exterior. _A lo mejor ya pasaron horas y dejó de llover._ Se acerco al reloj que estaba cerca de su ventana y se fijó en la hora. "Fryd dra ramm…¿Solo han pasado 20 minutos!..." dice casi llorando de angustia. Rápidamente movió la cortina que le impedía ver hacia fuera.

"**¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** ¡No way¡Que tortura!"

"¡Crid ib, Rikku!" gritó Brother desde la sala.

"¡Me moriré de aburrimiento!" gritó nuevamente la joven rubia mientras se tiraba al suelo. "¡Ya verán los titulares: 'Joven Al Bhed de 17 años muere de aburrimiento'!" Yuna entra a ver a su prima, aunque pensara que todo este drama era algo exagerado, ella pensó que debería estar ahí para apoyar a Rikku. Esta no era la primera vez en la que pasaba esto.

_Al menos no ha llorado esta vez…eso es bueno. La última vez si lo hizo._

"Tranquila Rikku, estas hasta pálida de tanto estrés que tienes encima…" dijo suavemente la ex-invocadora mientras la agarraba del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse. "¿Que tal si vamos a la cocina y te preparo algo de comer¿No es buena idea?" preguntó. Rikku solo levanto su cabeza para ver la cara de su prima, la bajo nuevamente y murmuro algo que al parecer Yuna no llego a escuchar. Yuna la miro preguntándole que había dicho haciendo que Rikku lo repitiera otra vez.

"No tengo hambre…"

"Pero tienes que comer algo Rikku, no puedes seguir asi" dijo Yuna

Rikku no contestó. Siguió con la mirada al suelo mientras seguía a su prima a la cocina.

"Yunie…quiero que me hagan un funeral divertido aunque sea ¿sabes?" dijo mientras entraban a la cocina. El comentario hecho por la joven rubia hizo enojar a Yuna. Se voltio a confrontar a su primita y la agarro fuertemente de los hombros con una expresión de enojo. La soltó y volvió a su búsqueda por algo de comer. _No puedo soportar verla así…_

"¿Sabes que…? Gippal viene a Besaid" dijo Rikku mientras buscaba el control remoto del televisor. Se sentó suavemente en el sofá y lo prendió.

"¿Gippal viene?" preguntó Yuna asomándose para ver a la Al Bhed. – "Sip…me dejó un mensaje en la contestadora… ¡Hey! Están dando Smallvi-- ?" Antes de poder terminar lo que iba a decir un rayo choco contra un poste eléctrico y corto la energía.

"…Se fue la luz, asi no podré cocinar nada" dijo Yuna despreocupada. Se asomó a la sala para ver a Rikku. Ahí estaba ella inmóvil, ni siquiera se podría saber si estaba respirando o no…estaba totalmente inmóvil. Yuna se quitó el delantal de su cintura y salió de la cocina para entrar a la sala. Se acerco lentamente al sofá donde estaba sentada Rikku y se puse frente a el. Examino la expresión de su primita, ella seguía sin hacer un solo movimiento. Yuna comenzó a preocuparse y puso su mano abierta frente a la cara de Rikku comenzando a moverla de arriba hacia abajo para ver si asi la joven rubia reaccionaba.

Nada, solo silencio. Yuna puso sus manos en la cintura. "Esta en shock…" Arqueó su ceja y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

"**¡AHHHHHHHHH!**" Rikku gritó.

"**¡AHHHHHHHHH!**" Yuna gritó.

"**¡AHHHHHHHHH!**" Rikku volvió a gritar.

"**¡AHHHHHHHHH!**" Yuna volvió a gritar.

"**¡AHHHHHHHHH!**" Brother gritó.

Ambas chicas se quedaron viendo al joven Al Bhed mientras el seguía gritando eufóricamente. Rikku lanza un pequeño suspiro y se levanta para ir a su cuarto nuevamente. "Este día no puede ser peor…No hay manera de que lo sea." Tiró bruscamente la puerta de su cuarto y se tiro a la cama, sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar debido a lo estresada que estaba.

"¡Gippal!" una muchacha se le acerca corriendo al líder de la Machina Faction, el cual esta atendiendo ciertos problemas técnicos con las 'machines'. La muchacha con su dedo palpa un poco el hombro del joven Al Bhed para llamar su atención. "Estoy Ocupado…" dijo él en un tono serio sin siquiera voltear para mirarla. La muchacha puso una mueca de enojo y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Gippal mientras hacia un fuerte tirón y lo volteaba para confrontarlo. "¡Cuando te hablo, me haces caso!" dijo enojada la joven.

Gippal arqueó su ceja y miro a su alrededor para encontrarse con las miradas de asombro que tenían los trabajadores dibujadas en sus rostros. Rápidamente agarró a la muchacha del brazo y salió de la sala de reparaciones. Al salir subió unas largas escaleras y entro a lo que parecía ser una oficina, su oficina. "Ok, aclaremos algo…TU no vuelves a entrar asi a gritarme en frente de todos mis trabajadores… ¿Estamos Claros?" dijo en tono desafiante el Al Bhed. La muchacha se le quedo viendo y arqueo una ceja. "¿Estamos claros?" repitió nuevamente pero esta vez con un tono más suave.

"Pero Gippalcito, pareciera que toda esta basura fuera más importante para ti que yo… ¡Eso me pone muy triste Gippalpucho!" dijo con un tono empalagoso y algo triste mientras se tiraba en un sofá y se tapaba el rostro con sus manos. Gippal solo la miro arqueando su ceja en seña de disgusto, se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentado y se le acerco poniendo una mano sobre su espalda provocando que ella se descubriera el rostro y lo mirara. "Er…nueva regla. Nada de 'Gippalcito' ni mucho menos 'Gippalpucho'…solo Gippal¿ok?" su enorme sonrisa arrogante consoló a la muchacha la cual se lanzó hacia el y lo atrapó en un muy afectivo abrazo. La muchacha se separo de el y le dio una gran sonrisa mientras lo veía regresar a su silla. "Bueno… ¿que me querías decir?" La muchacha se levantó del sofá muy alegre y se sentó en el escritorio de Gippal.

"Esta semana mi papi me dijo que íbamos a ir a un nuevo hotel que construyeron cerca de las ruinas de Zanarkand, tu sabes que ese sitio lo están convirtiendo en un centro turístico…pero bueno, lo que te quería decir es que mi papito me dijo que te puedo llevar ¡Vamos!" concluyó mientras daba saltos de alegría alrededor de él. Gippal puso su rostro sobre sus manos y despues paso una mano por su cabello rubio para despues ver a la muchacha la cual aun seguía saltando. "Lo siento, Hana…" La muchacha dejó de saltar y miro a su novio algo confundida, se acercó a el y lo miro con ojos desafiantes pidiéndole una explicación con su expresión. "Es que yo…" trató de continuar Gippal.

"¿Tu que?" pregunto enojada la muchacha. Gippal se levantó de su silla y se asomo por la ventana para ver lo que estaba afuera del Templo D'jose. La joven comenzó a mover su pie impacientemente esperando la respuesta del Al Bhed. "Voy a Besaid…" dijo finalmente Gippal. Se voltio para ver a la muchacha con un expresión determinante en su rostro, expresión la cual fue rápidamente borrada al ver la que tenia ella. Daba la impresión de que humo salía de las orejas de la muchacha, su rostro estaba rojo y chispas salían de sus ojos. Gippal quedo aterrorizado y se pego contra la ventana temblando. Ella simplemente cambio su expresión repentinamente y se acerco a el para despues con un tono suave y tierno hacerle una pequeña pregunta. "¿Y que vas a hacer allá?" Gippal se quedó mirando a Hana desconcertado. Volvió a sentarse más tranquilo y dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro.

"Es que…al parecer Yuna tiene problemas con unas 'machines' y me pidió ayuda…" la muchacha se sentó en las piernas del Al Bhed y lo miro con ojos tristones y llorosos. Gippal arqueó una ceja. "Pero eso puede esperar hasta la próxima semana Gippalcitico…"

Suspiro.

"No. Ya quede de ir a ayudarla y no pienso retractarme…seria de mal gusto." La quita de sus piernas y se dispone a salir de la oficina sin siquiera voltear a verla otra vez. "Gippal…dime algo…" Se detuvo en la puerta dándole la espalda. "Vas a Besaid solo para ayudar ¿verdad?" Gippal pone una mueca de confusión y voltea a verla. "No vas para verla… ¿cierto?" se le quedó mirando esperando su respuesta con una expresión muy seria en su rostro.

Silencio.

Sin contestarle Gippal abandonó la oficina. Hana se quedó mirando hacia la puerta con la misma expresión seria que puso al hacerle la última pregunta a su novio. Despues miro hacia donde estaba un portarretrato-doble en el escritorio de Gippal. De un lado estaba una foto de el con ella abrazados, ella sonrió al recordar aquel momento…ella traía puesta su falda predilecta. Un pequeño detalle le llamo la atención, en esa foto Gippal estaba serio. Ella sabia que para él a veces su presencia era un estorbo…Hana nunca había visto una sonrisa 'real' en el rostro de su amado Gippal…Nunca.

Paso su mirada a la otra foto que estaba en la otra parte del portarretrato. Sin duda una foto vieja ya que Gippal aparenta menos edad en esa foto. La expresión seria regresa al rostro de la muchacha. En la foto hay un Gippal muy feliz el cual esta acompañado por una chica, Al Bhed igual que el. "Rikku…" murmuró. Lentamente saca esa foto del portarretrato y la rompe por la mitad mientras se levanta de la silla en la que estaba sentada y se acercaba a lo que parecía ser un triturador de papeles. Se paró frente al triturador y puso la mitad en la que salía Rikku mientras se quedaba mirando como los pequeños pedazos de la foto iban saliendo por el otro extremo del triturador. "Va a Besaid para verla…" Camina hacía la puerta de la oficina y mira el portarretrato-doble nuevamente desde donde esta. "Va a Besaid para ver a Rikku…". Sale de la oficina.

"¡Ya llegue¡Y miren a quien traje!" un joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio entra ruidosamente a la sala en la que están Yuna, Brother, Lulu, Wakka y el pequeño Vidina. Todos se quedan mirando al joven y a su acompañante algo confundidos. Cuando examinan bien al extraño se dan cuenta de quien es, o al menos Brother y Yuna lo reconocieron. "¿Serru?" dijeron al unísono. El joven se acerco a ellos, beso la mano de Yuna y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Brother. "Hey, hey, hey…nada de besitos en la mano" dijo algo enojado el joven de ojos azules. Yuna miró al muchacho y le sonrió. "Tranquilo Tidus, el muchacho solo quiere quedar bien con Yuna¿ya?" dijo Wakka. Tidus se rió un poco y fue a sentarse al lado de la ex-invocadora la cual lo recibió con un beso. El joven blitzer mira detenidamente a todos los que están en la habitación notando cierto vació en ella. El no sabia porque, pero le daba la impresión de que algo estaba faltando en aquel lugar. Confundido miro hacia donde esta Yuna, por unos momentos su expresión se volvió algo boba. Su sonrisa se puso en forma de 'w' mientras veía a la sphere-hunter detenidamente, despues regreso a su expresión confundida. Aquel vació que sentía en la sala no lo dejaba tranquilo y en busca de una respuesta mira a todos nuevamente. ¡Claro¿Cómo no pudo haberlo notado? Faltaba alguien en aquella habitación…

"Hey… ¿Dónde esta Rikkura?" pregunto con una sonrisa. Lulu se cruzo de brazos mientras cerraba sus parpados y lentamente batía la cabeza de un lado al otro. Brother ignoró la pregunta. Yuna miró hacia las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso (oô; ?). Wakka condujo sus brazos hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza y se recostó un poco sobre el sofá teniendo a su pequeño hijo en sus piernas. "Bueno…yo mismo iré a buscarla" dijo finalmente el joven blitzer. Subiendo las escaleras se tropieza un poco al escuchar un enorme estruendo proveniente del segundo piso, un grito de 'angustia'.

"¿Por qué¡Para de llover ya! **¡NO LO SOPORTO!**"

Tidus subió lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la habitación de donde, según el, provenía el grito. Al entrar su mirada se clava automáticamente en lo que es un cuerpo en una de las esquinas del cuarto, dicho cuerpo es mayormente oculto por una melena rubia y este esta sentado en el piso meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás como autista. "¿Rikku?" pregunto en voz baja el joven. Lentamente la cabeza de aquella persona se levanta en orden para ver quien la llamaba, sus ojos verdes los cuales en ese momento se habían tornado algo oscuros se clavaron en el individuo. Tidus se asustó. La apariencia de Rikku era deplorable. Estaba exageradamente pálida, sus ojos estaban algo hinchados, su larga melena rubia estaba desarreglada…simplemente la joven Al Bhed no parecía ella.

"¿Tidus?... ¡Hola!" dijo sin ánimos la chica. Tidus estaba en shock todavía debido a la apariencia de su joven amiga. Ninguna palabra salió de la boca del joven blitzer, esta se mantuvo abierta pero sin efectuar sonido alguno. Rikku se quedó mirando al joven de ojos azules mientras se levantaba lentamente de donde estaba; tambaleándose se dirigió hacia donde estaba el para así darle un débil abrazo. "…Er… ¿Estas enferma, Rikkurita?" preguntó preocupado el blitzer.

"Si la aburrición es una enfermedad…" contestó. Tidus no pudo evitar reírse un poco, cosa que hizo que la Al Bhed lo mirara extrañamente. Con una gran sonrisa intento disculparse de la chica, sonrisa la cual fue contestada por una de ella. "Ven, abajo hay alguien que seguro se muere por verte" dijo Tidus sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Rikku arqueó suavemente la ceja y puso una mueca para preguntarle a su amigo de que estaba hablando. El joven solo se puso detrás de ella poniendo sus manos en sus hombros y empujándola todo el camino hacia la sala. Al llegar rápidamente Tidus tapa los ojos de la pequeña Al Bhed de tal modo que hizo entender que era una especie de sorpresa. Al quitar sus manos de los ojos de la chica esta los abre lentamente para descubrir que era lo que pasaba. Sus ojos, ahora con su brillo normal, se detuvieron en un individuo en particular. "……………" Tidus puso una mueca de alegría al ver la falta de palabras de la joven sphere-hunter.

"¡Serru!" dijo finalmente Rikku con una sonrisa falsa, pero muy creíble, en su rostro. El joven con el rostro iluminado se acerca rápidamente hacia la chica de 17 años y la atrapa en un abrazo. Esta corresponde al abrazo de mala gana, pero sin hacer notar su disgusto ante la muestra de afecto. Rikku siempre sirvió para la actuación, siempre se ha considerado una excelente actriz…y lo era. _Cred…lo que me faltaba… ¿Qué demonios hace el aquí?…_pensó. "Que gusto verte Serru, tanto tiempo ¿no?" el joven deja de abrazarla y con una sonrisa asiente. Rikku busca asiento al lado de su prima la cual le envía una gran indirecta con la mirada debido a la manera tan 'hipócrita' en la que se comportó con el muchacho Al Bhed. Ella no lo consideraba hipocresía realmente, para Rikku eso era nada más que una buena actuación ante circunstancias molestas para ella…simplemente una manera de no ser grosera. Serru buscó como sentarse al lado de ella, cosa que le disgusto más a la muchacha rubia. El grupo compartió mucho de las aventuras de Serru, se dijeron chistes entre ellos, todo esto animó mucho a Rikku. Todo iba tan perfecto hasta que el joven-patético-presumido-molesto-Al Bhed hizo una pregunta comprometedora.

"¿Y que ha sido del chico que me robo a mi chica? Jajaja ¿Cómo esta el tonto de Gippal?" dijo mientras su mirada se clavaba en Rikku. Ella clavo su vista en la pared algo en shock por la pregunta repentina del muchacho. "…Que te importa…" susurró para si misma.

"Perdón... ¿Podrías repetirlo? No pude oír" dijo el muchacho al escuchar sonido emitido por la joven Al Bhed. Ella lo miró algo perdida y no fue hasta momentos despues que capto que era lo que estaba pasando. Le contestó que no era nada, solo una canción que no salía de su mente. Con una sonrisa falsa retira su vista del muchacho y con disimulo trata de ignorarlo. Yuna viendo lo incomoda que se siente su prima decide contestar la pregunta de Serru. "Gippal se ha convertido en un líder muy importante" hizo una pausa. Rikku levantó su vista para ver a Yuna. "El esta bien, aunque ya no esta con Rikku…" Serru miró a Yuna atentamente mientras ella le contaba el cargo de Gippal en la faction. Después le dijo educadamente que no le interesaba mucho el tema de Gippal, que lo cambiaran…A decir verdad le incomodaba mucho ese tema. Hace varios años, cuando ÉL era el que estaba con Rikku, todo era perfecto en su vida…En ese tiempo Gippal estaba trabajando junto con su padre en una expedición la cual duró muchos años. Todo era tan perfecto. Rikku estaba con el y eso era lo que siempre había querido desde el primer día en que la vio; pero todo se fue abajo cuando Gippal regreso y tubo el descaro de robarle su felicidad: a Rikku.

Obviamente Serru todavía estaba enamorado de la Al Bhed y ahora que sabía que ella estaba soltera pensó que este era el mejor momento para recuperarla junto con su felicidad, con ella todo sería perfecto…ya no se sentiría vacío. Durante la larga conversación del grupo el dirigía su mirada hacía ella lo más que podía para llamar su atención. A veces lograba que ella lo mirara y le sonriera. Su sonrisa era tan bella…era una de las cosas que más 'amaba' de ella aparte de ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos verdes.

"Bueno, ya es tarde…yo me iré a dormir" dijo sonriendo Yuna. Tidus también se despidió de todos y siguió a Yuna. Después de un tiempo Lulu, Wakka y Vidina se fueron también, dejando de este modo a los 3 Al Bheds solos. "Ya me voy…Tengo sueño" dice Brother mientras se levanta de donde esta y se estira un poco, después le tira una mirada de muerte a Serru. "Zicd duilr ran yht oui yna taydr…" dijo amenazándolo con un dedo y se retiro de la sala. Serru solo sonrío nerviosamente y dirigió su mirada hacía Rikku una vez más. Rikku se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia las escaleras.

"Eh… ¿a donde vas?" preguntó Serru nervioso. Rikku se dispuso a verlo de reojo y despues voltearse para verlo confundida. "Voy a dormir, ya es muy tarde…" Serru se levantó y camino hacia ella.

"Pero…yo…"

"¿Hm¿Qué pasa Serru?" preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Serru la miró también y se le acercó lentamente con la intención de besarla. Al darse cuenta Rikku se echó para atrás provocando de este modo que se tropezara y se cayera de espalda. "¡Auwii!" dijo quejándose un poco de dolor "¡Me lastime las pompis!". Mientras se sobaba subió su rostro para ver a Serru el cual estaba congelado frente a ella en la misma posición que puso para besarla. Arqueó una ceja. "Uhm…Serru…yo…" Serru reaccionó y bajo su rostro para verla avergonzado. Se arrodilló frente a ella y le sonrió "No importa…fue mi error, no es tiempo todavía"

"…Nunca lo será, Serru"

Serru cambió su expresión y se puso un poco pálido. ¿'Nunca lo será'¿Rikku querría decir que nunca habrá otra oportunidad para ellos? Pero… ¿Por qué no? "¿Por qué no?" le pregunto seriamente. La Al Bhed se levantó y se sacudió un poco la ropa mientras trataba de esquivar la mirada de Serru, se dirigió nuevamente hacía las escaleras y mientras las subía le contestó "Lo siento Serru, pero no funcionara…" Serru se quedó ahí mirando como ella se iba cuando una lágrima caía por su rostro.

Rikku entró a su cuarto y optó por irse a bañar antes de acostarse. Mientras se bañaba pensaba en lo que había pasado minutos antes. _…Pobre Serru, pero tenía que decírselo ¿no? Si quiere tener una relación amorosa pues que se busque a alguien con quien tenerla ya que no pienso volver con él…todo estuvo bien mientras duró…pero simplemente ya ni me agrada. _Al salir del baño se puso su pijama de chocobos (awww x3) y se recostó en su amplia cama. "Bueno…este ha sido sin duda el peor Sábado de mi vida…pero sobreviví…espero mañana sea diferente" Lentamente cerró sus ojos hasta tal punto que sus parpados taparon por completo el color verde de ellos. Minutos despues se quedó dormida.

'_No vas para verla ¿verdad?' _Esa pregunta no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo. Decidió ir a su oficina para ver si se entretenía en algo y podía olvidar lo que pasó con Hana en la tarde. Al sentarse en la silla de su escritorio notó rápidamente que algo faltaba en el. Buscó por todas partes a ver si podía encontrar que había de diferente en su escritorio. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. La mitad de una foto cerca del portarretratos-doble que había en su escritorio. La levantó para mirarla bien y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que foto se trataba; en esa mitad estaba él, hace 2 años atrás antes de unirse a la Crimson Squad. Se la tomó en un festival que se organizó en Home. "¿Dónde está la otra mitad?" se preguntó a si mismo. Se suponía que al lado de el estaba 'ella'. La foto era del tiempo en el que eran novios, antes de que el se fuera por su camino y ella por el suyo. Era algo irónico tener la foto de su ex-novia en su oficina y más cuando Hana se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo metida en ella. Espera…Claro, Hana rompió la foto despues de que le hizo esa pregunta. Gippal se levantó de la silla y corrió al triturador metiendo su mano en la concentración de papeles hechos tiras, buscando algún pedazo de 'ella'. Saca muchas de las tiras en el recipiente pero no encuentra nada, después las mete todas de nuevo en su lugar. Al levantarse se da cuenta de que una de las tiras se quedó por fuera y este se agachó para recogerla y ponerla en su lugar junto con las otras, pero se da cuenta de que la tira pertenece a los que es 'su' rostro.

"Aquí estas…" se dijo mientras regresaba a su silla y se sentaba en ella. El sabía muy bien la razón por la cual Hana hizo lo que hizo, era evidente que Hana le tenía un "poco" de rencor a '_ella_'. Gippal se quedó observando detenidamente las facciones de la cara de la chica, era obvio que tenia 15 años en la foto…su cara lo decía. La niña reflejada en esa foto era tan distinta de la muchacha que él vio hace unos meses atrás, físicamente hablando…claro. Ahora tenía el cabello largo, su cuerpo estaba más definido, su cara estaba más perfilada, su mirada se había tornado más profunda y algo coqueta-sexy al igual que su sonrisa. Sin embargo, por dentro seguía siendo la misma niña de hace años atrás lo único que con una mente más abierta y un corazón más fuerte. Pero aun asi, ella seguía siendo lo que era…

…_Rikku. Voy a Besaid para ayudar a Yuna con la machina…pero lo que en realidad me anima para ir es volverla a ver…volveré a ver sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa, su mueca de disgusto cuando la moleste…Escuchare su risa cuando diga uno de mis chistes más graciosos dándome cuenta al final del gran error que cometí…al dejarla ir………_

* * *

**Seeeeeeeeeeh! Al fin termine el primer capitulo de mi fic de FFX2 (Mi juego fav de la saga n,n) y estoy feliz xk aparte de ser de mi juego fav...es acerca de mi pareja favorita! Rikku x Gippal rlz! n,n! Bueno espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews plz!**

**Frases extrañas .-. (las frases en Al Bhed que nu entienden x3):**

Tycr! Fro ec drec rybbahehk du sa! --- _Damn ! Why is this happening to me!_

_¡Demonios¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí!_

Cred… --- _Shit…_

_Mierda o mejor Rayos xD…_

Fryd dra ramm ra's kuehk du tu rana! --- _What the hell he's going to do here!_

_¿Qué demonios viene a hacer el aquí!_

Crid ib, Rikku! --- _Shut up, Rikku!_

_¡Cállate, Rikku!_

Zicd duilr ran yht oui yna taydr… --- _Just touch her and you are death…_

_Tócala y te mueres…_


	2. What the Hell!

**Thinking 'bout you**

**Chapter Two: What the hell?**

La playa en Besaid estaba de lo más tranquila esa mañana, la brisa era deliciosa y la temperatura no era ni muy fría ni muy caliente. El día perfecto, a pesar de ser Domingo. Rikku estaba sentada sobre la arena mientras veía a donde estaba Vidina divirtiéndose con las olas. A la joven Al Bhed le encantaba cuidar al pequeño, era como el hermano menor que nunca tuvo… "¡Ush!... ¿Por qué ayer no pudo ser así?" Comenzó a quejarse. Comparado con el tiempo de ayer, hoy era de lo mejor para ir a Luca a comprar…pero todo estaba cerrado. La joven se recuesta sobre la arena y clava su vista en las nubes que se movían suavemente en el cielo; Vidina gateó lo más rápido que pudo hacia su "tía" Rikku y se recostó al lado de ella pretendiendo hacer lo mismo que ella. El niño la quería tanto ya que prácticamente pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ella que con sus propios padres, Lulu y Wakka se la pasaban ocupados.

"¿Qué onda, loquilla?" Rikku estando recostada movió un poco su cabeza para identificar a aquel que se dirigía obviamente a ella. Dio una pequeña vuelta y una sonrisa fue dibujada en su rostro al reconocer al joven. "¡Tidus!" dijo entusiasmada la muchacha. El joven blitzer se sentó al lado de ella y le sonrió amablemente. En todo este tiempo que Tidus había regresado del 'Farplane' ellos se habían vuelto los mejores amigos sobre la faz de Spira. Se podría decir que Tidus sabía más cosas sobre la vida privada de Rikku que la misma Yuna, que había sido la mayor confidente de la Al Bhed desde siempre.

Había pasado ya media hora de risas y chistes cuando Tidus decidió hacerle una pregunta a la joven. "Hey…Rik ¿Qué onda con Serru?" su mirada estaba inundada en curiosidad ya que antes de irse el joven Al Bhed le dijo al blitzer que la razón por la que partía era Rikku. La chica le contó todo a su mejor amigo, desde lo que paso entre ella y el Al Bhed hace años atrás hasta la intención de Serru por besarla la noche anterior. Tidus no quito su mirada de Rikku en ningún momento, le prestó atención durante todo el relato; eso era lo que hacía que Rikku confiara tanto en él…él siempre iba a escucharla. "Ya veo" dijo finalmente el blitzer.

"Oac…" murmuró Rikku en su idioma. "Pensé que Serru ya había superado todo eso…nunca pensé que el seguía pensando en que todavía había esperanza para nosotros…me dio tanta las---" Rikku es interrumpida cuando Yuna se acerca corriendo a los dos gritando algo que por la distancia era imposible entender. Ambos jóvenes rubios clavaron su mirada en la ex-invocadora mientras esta se seguía acercando a ellos. Al llegar a ellos, ya agotada, dijo entre su respiración "Ya…lle…gó" Tidus arqueó su ceja y se levanto para tranquilizar a su prometida, Rikku también se levantó para tranquilizarla.

"Gippal…ya llegó..." dijo finalmente Yuna. Rikku se congeló al escuchar las palabras emitidas por su prima. "Oh, quien iba a decirlo…imagínate si Serru seguiría aquí…fue el destino que se fuera ¿ne? Jejejeje" dijo con una sonrisa el joven blitzer mientras seguía tranquilizando a Yuna la cual se rió un poco por el comentario. Rikku seguía inmóvil con la mirada clavada en la arena bajo sus pies. _¿Así que ya llego?... ¡Maldita sea, Rikku¿Qué demonios te pasa? Es Solo Gippal, tu estupido y arrogante ex-novio…es solo…¡ARGH! Tysh ed! __Fryd dra ramm ec rybbahehk du sa?_

La joven, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, sale corriendo del lugar ignorando los gritos de sus dos amigos a los que estaba dejando tras ella. En estos momentos ni ella misma entendía lo que estaba pasando por su mente…todo era tan confuso. Mientras corría tenía su mirada clavada en el piso y ni siquiera se inmutaba por ver quien estaba delante de ella, lo que causo que se chocara con alguien en medio de su carrera. "Whoa, Gotcha!" Rikku dilató un poco sus ojos al escuchar la voz de aquel contra quien se estrelló segundos antes, lentamente levanto su mirada para verle la cara. _OMFG! _"¡Cid's Girl!" dijo con emoción el joven mientras alejaba de su pecho a Rikku. La joven no pudo hacer anda más que sonreír nerviosamente ante el joven, el cual también le estaba sonriendo. "Te dije que iba a venir, tengo que ayudar a Yuna con una machina" prosiguió el joven.

_¿Problemas con Machina? Yunie no me dijo nada…yo podía arreglarlo… Espera un segundo…¡YUNIE! _

"Jeje, ya veo…" dijo ella "Aun asi no era necesario que vinieras, yo puedo encargarme del problema sola" concluyó momentos despues. Gippal clavó su ojo bueno en la cara de la muchacha y le dio una mirada arrogante, como de costumbre. "¿Ah si?... ¿Entonces porque me llamo a mi?" le contesto el en tono de burla mientras que con una mano desarreglaba el cabello de Rikku. Ella puso una mueca de disgusto y rápidamente se puso a arreglar su hermoso cabello dorado, él por otra parte cruzó sus brazos y se rió de la muchacha.

"Pues…" _Yunie trama otra de sus locas ideas para que volvamos… _"Ella sabe que he estado algo frustrada y pensó que sería lo mejor para mi el no ponerme a hacer cosas y descansar…" dijo finalmente.

Gippal le sonrió y volvió a desarreglar su cabello. Estaba tan feliz de volverla a ver, era casi una dicha volver a molestarla. Pero obviamente no lo iba a admitir y mucho menos frente a ella, asi que prefirió seguir molestándola. Fue entonces cuando el antiguo triangulo amoroso se reunió nuevamente.

"¡Rikku, te estaba bus--!…¿…Gippal?"

Gippal se volteó para ver a quien lo había llamado y sin poder reaccionar a tiempo recibió un golpe en la cara departe de esa persona. Despues de recibir el golpe, como por un reflejo, se le tiro encima a su agresor y comenzó a lloverle a golpes. Rikku en un vano intento de detener a los dos jóvenes, patea a Gippal pero este esta más concentrado golpeando a su agresor. Entonces la joven no lo soportó más y explotó.

"**CDUB ED!**" gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, lo que detuvo a los dos jóvenes, los que se quedaron mirando atónitos a la muchacha. Rikku respiro y despues abrió sus ojos, los cuales había mantenido cerrados con fuerza, y los miro con enojo. "¿Qué Demonios les pasa!" gritó algo frustrada.

El trío era observado por todos los ciudadanos a su alrededor, todos estaban entretenidos ante la escena que los dos jóvenes habían creado. Muchos murmuros corrían entre el "público", murmuros como…

"Debería darles vergüenza el pelearse en frente de la jovencita…"

"Jóvenes violentos, los de hoy en día creen que peleando se pueden quedar con cualquier chica"

"¡Ush!... ¡Que suerte tiene...Dos hombre se pelean por ella…La envidio!"

Los jóvenes se levantaron y miraron a su alrededor notando las miradas de la gente, después divisando a Yuna y a Tidus acercándose a donde estaban los tres Al Bheds.

"¿Qué les paso?" preguntó la antigua invocadora al ver los golpes en la cara de ambos chicos. Después volteo a ver a una joven muy enojada, cruzada de brazos y mirando de mal gana a los otros. "¿Rik…que paso?" preguntó el blitzer de cabello rubio mientras se acercaba a Rikku, la cual libero una pequeño suspiro para despues contar mas o menos lo que pasó.

Serru y Gippal estaban parados el uno al lado del otro, ambos con brazos cruzados y mirándose con odio. Nunca se llevaron bien los dos Al Bheds, y a decir verdad la relación entre ellos empeoro cuando el del parche en el ojo derecho se las ingenió para enamorar a la princesa Al Bhed.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Gippal?"

"No te importa…"

"¡Claro que sí me importa!"

"¡No es asunto tuyo!"

"Whoa…tranquilos ¿eh?...Jeje, no querrán matarse a golpes aquí" dijo Tidus con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara. Según él esos dos se iban a matar en frente de todos los demás.

Minutos despues Yuna se había llevado a Gippal para arreglar lo del problema con las machinas, mientras que Tidus le daba algo a Serru para que aliviara el dolor de los golpes que recibió anteriormente.

Rikku estaba fuera de la pequeña casa en donde Tidus curaba a Serru, ella estaba sentada en el techo de esta mirando detenidamente las estrellas esparcidas en el oscuro cielo nocturno. Este día se las había arreglado para ser peor que el día anterior. Juntar a sus dos ex-novios en un solo lugar y al mismo tiempo seguramente era peor que perderse una ida al mall por estar lloviendo…era cien veces peor. "Rik...¿no es peligroso que estas allá arriba?" le preguntó la ex-invocadora a su prima preocupada.

"Yunie, soy una ladrona…la agilidad y el equilibrio son cosas con las que nací, además esto no se compara a un Vegnagun o a un Sin ¿o si, primis?" dijo la joven Al Bhed en tono de burla. En realidad no tenía ganas de bromear… realmente su intención no era hacerlo, simplemente le salió.

Yuna, por su lado, no pudo evitar reírse del comentario de Rikku. Ella tenía razón, la joven Al Bhed era muy independiente…quizás demasiado como para que la invocadora lo admitiera. Ya no era la pequeña Rikku por la que debía estar atenta todo el tiempo…ya había crecido. Levantó su mirada para ver los de su prima, los cuales estaban clavados en ella con aires de confusión. Yuna solo sonrió y entró a ver a su prometido.

Rikku se quedó donde estaba. No tenía muchas ganas de bajar y mucho menos de ver a Serru…Todo hubiera sido mejor si el se hubiera ido y ya. _Si…es su culpa._ Pasó su mano por su desarreglado cabello y saltó desde el techo a tierra firme, sin sentir dolor alguno. Caminó sin rumbo fijo y despues de unos cuantos minutos se vio en las cascadas de Besaid, mirando como el agua cristalina caía sutilmente. Por alguna rara razón, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en la tarde…ella sentía cierta felicidad. Una especie de alivio que recorría cada rincón de su alma. Hacía que la joven se sintiera tan bien, pero en cierta forma…descontenta. Todo era tan confuso…todo se volvió tan confuso desde aquel momento en que sus cuerpos chocaron el uno con el otro. Rikku era demasiado necia para admitirlo…pero ella seguía amándolo. No importaba cuanto tratara para negarlo…Ella lo amo tanto, y desafortunadamente para la joven Al Bhed…aun seguía haciéndolo.

* * *

"No era nada grave" dijo en un tono algo grave "Simplemente ciertas partes estaban algo oxidadas, así que las reemplacé." Gippal ya había terminado con el problema de Yuna, el cual no era realmente un **_problema_**. O sea, era algo que cualquiera podría arreglar, algo que Rikku hubiera podido arreglar sin esfuerzo. Su ojo bueno se dirijo hacía su anfitriona para descubrir dos ojos de tonos diferentes mirándolo a el.

"Asi que eso era todo ¿hm?" preguntó Yuna mientras pensaba en alguna otras excusa para mantener al Al Bhed en la isla. Sin tener una sola idea de que hacer simplemente espero a que Gippal dijera que todavía no había terminado. Quizás espero mucho…

"Oayr…" murmuró. "Eso era todo…Hm… ¿Yuna?" Gippal levantó su mirada de las piezas oxidadas y miro a la joven 'sphere hunter'. Dudó un poco de su pregunta, imaginándose un millón de respuestas a ella. "¿Por qué no le dijiste a Rikku que lo arreglara?" Miró con determinación a la muchacha la cual en esos momentos estaba frente a él. "¿Por qué me llamaste a mi?".

"Ern…yo…yo…uhm…jeje…Ya no importa ¿o si?" respondió tartamudeando con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, algo que provocó que Gippal le diera una mirada algo 'creepy' (Ok…no se como decirlo en español… –siente vergüenza ya que se supone que es su lenguaje natal- Creo que me he familiarizado demasiado con el ingles…-sigh-). Yuna solo evitó lo más que pudo la mirada del Al Bhed e inventó la excusa de que debía ir a ver a Lulu dejando a su invitado solo.

"Hm…"

Se quitó los guantes e introdujo sus manos desnudas en sus bolsillos. Decidió que sería bueno dar una caminata…para sentirse más a gusto y pensar en la situación por la que estaba pasando en estos momentos. Su vista estaba clavada en el suelo mientras pateaba de manera aburrida las pequeñas rocas en el camino. Solo pensando. Su mirada vacía, su mente en otro lugar. ¿En Zanarkand? No…El no estaba pensando en Hana. Además no era algo usual en el, muy rara vez pensaba en ella…y cuando lo hacía era cuando realmente ella decía cosas que lo dejaran pensativo.

"_No vas para verla… ¿cierto?"_

Se sentó en la mitad del pueblo, en donde habitualmente los habitantes de la isla prendían una fogata y celebraban cualquier cosa. Era agradable el lugar, casi entendía la razón por la que usan esa parte de la aldea para divertirse. Entonces sintió que alguien se acercaba a él. Una silueta se sentó algo lejos de el pero en alrededor de donde se supone encienden la fogata. Disimuladamente Gippal levanto su cabeza y dirijo su ojos bueno hacía la persona, liberó un gran suspiro y retiró su ojo de ella.

"Sabes…lo siento" escuchó. "No debí…no en frente de--" Su oración fue interrumpida con una seña emitida por el otro Al Bhed. Supuso que Gippal no querría saber nada del asunto. En cierto modo le alegro, se ahorraría una disculpa. Una disculpa que a su parecer no merecía ser dicha. En ese momento, en el momento en que lo vio con Rikku…sintió tanto odio, tantos celos que no pudo evitar golpear a su eterno rival. No le importo que pensaría su adorada princesa en esos momentos…el solo quería matarlo, literalmente hablando claro.

Los dos jóvenes estaban sentados ahí. Rodeados por un horrible silencio. Así permanecieron por mucho tiempo hasta que Gippal decidió romper el hielo.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Serru?" preguntó levantando su cabeza y clavando su ojos izquierdo en el Al Bhed que no estaba a más de un metro lejos de él. Miró como el muchacho clavo su vista en el centro y abrió levemente sus labios, sin omitir sonido alguno sin embargo. "¿Acaso Yuna también te pidió ayuda con las machinas?" continuó con un tono de burla en su voz.

Serru levantó su cabeza, pero aun sin dirigir su mirada a su acompañante. Sonrió levemente y volvió a abrir ligeramente sus labios. "Solo quería verla… ¿sabes?" volvió a bajar su rostro y clavar su vista en el arenoso suelo de Besaid. "Despues de tanto tiempo…solo quería verla…" murmuró. "Abrazarla…Ver su sonrisa..."

_Si…_Gippal aun tenía clavado su ojo en el otro Al Bhed, viendo como su mirada se volvía algo triste. Sintió lastima por el, en cierto modo…solo lastima. La verdad siempre la había sentido. Pero sonrió. Sonrió por el hecho que por primera vez en todos los años de compartir palabra con Serru…finalmente habían acordado en algo. Era tan satisfactorio ver su sonrisa nuevamente…sentir como su pequeño cuerpo encajaba tan bien en el suyo. Como sus ojos radiantes te iban consumiendo en dicha poco a poco. Era maravilloso.

Hubo silencio nuevamente entre ambos hombres. Un silencio menos tenso que el primero…Esta vez fue Serru el que lo interrumpió.

"¿Asi que para eso viniste?" levantó su mirada del suelo y miró a Gippal. "A arreglar machina…"

"Ajap…a nada más que eso" afirmó en joven Al Bhed mientras estiraba un poco sus brazos. Ya no tenia nada que hacer en Besaid, pero como un favor hacia Yuna, iba a pasar la noche en la isla. Al día siguiente regresaba a D'jose...para quizás encontrar a un 'hover' (Ok…eso tampoco se como expresarlo en español –cough-) que lo estaría esperando para ir a Zanarkand, con Hana.

"Oigan ustedes dos" una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de Gippal. "Ya es tarde, deberían irse a dormir ambos. Fue un día algo difícil." Era Yuna. Ella estaba con Vidina en sus brazos y vestida como usualmente lo esta, con su 'outfit' (Ush! xD…Gomen nasai…no puedo evitarlo –sigh-) de gunner. Era gracioso ver como la muchacha trataba de arreglárselas con el pequeño, este pataleaba y se mantenía inquieto como si quisiera algo.

Despues de unos minutos Gippal pudo entender que era lo que le pasaba al pequeño. "¡Tiitis Rikku!" comenzó a gritar el pequeño cosa que desanimo un poco a la que lo estaba cargando. Yuna trató de animar al pequeño, pero este en vez de animarse comenzó a llorar mientras seguía pidiendo a su 'tiitis'. Yuna no pudo hacer más nada que bajarlo y dejarlo en el suelo…a ver si se tranquilizaba de una vez por todas. Entonces fue cuando una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del pequeño, lo que hizo pensar a Yuna que su idea había tenido éxito. Pensamiento el cual fue borrado tiempo despues de ver a Rikku acercándose al bebe.

Vidina trató lo más que pudo para llegar a donde estaba la joven Al Bhed. Cuando lo logró extendió sus pequeños y delicados bracitos hacia ella, dándole señas de que quería que lo cargara. Rikku solo le sonrió tiernamente y lo levantó lo más suave que era posible, para no lastimarlo. El pequeño comenzó a reírse por lo feliz que se sentía con la joven. Gippal no pudo evitar quedársele viendo, ahí se mantuvo inmóvil…solo viéndola reír. Y en ese mismo instante…se sintió tan feliz, justamente como se sentía tiempo atrás, cuando todo lo que a él le importaba no era otra cosa más que ella…

Yuna lo hizo volver a la realidad al tocarle suavemente el hombro indicándole que su cama ya estaba lista. Él se dirigió a la casa y entró en lo que era el cuarto de huéspedes para despues prepararse para dormir.

* * *

Los rayos del sol provenientes de la ventana abierta en el cuarto de huéspedes los despertó. Ya se había hecho algo tarde…hace una hora debía estar en D'jose, sentado en su oficina…trabajando. El juraba que había dejado su despertar a la hora correcta. Rodó un poco en su cama y despues se las arregló para sentarse a un borde de ella mientras bostezaba estirando un poco su cuerpo. Dirigió su ojo hacía el despertador y lo reviso.

"Desprogramado…" puso el despertador en su lugar nuevamente. El sabía muy bien que esto había sido obra de la "malévola" mente de Yuna…tenía que serlo. Se levantó de su cama y con pasos lentos entro en su baño quitándose lentamente el suéter que tenía puesto, rebelando de este modo su pecho tan bien cuidado…musculoso, pero no exageradamente. Era simplemente perfecto, el cuerpo que toda chica quisiera tener a su disposición…y él lo sabía.

No había apuro en sus acciones, perezosamente movió la válvula que controlaba el agua de la regadera y espero a que la tina se llenara. Ya era tarde asi que no había ningún apuro por regresar a D'jose. Además hace mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba un baño reconfortante asi que le pareció muy buena idea que este era el tiempo perfecto para hacerlo.

* * *

"Hmph…" con un ligero movimiento puso una de sus innumerables almohadas encima de su rostro. "Todavía no…Maldito Sol, veeete…" dijo con un tono de desesperación y pereza. Al ver que su derrota era obvia en contra del astro, Rikku se levantó casi de tirón con los ojos medio cerrados y el cabello hecho un desastre. Se levantó de su cama tambaleándose un poco y entró a su baño, buscó con los ojos cerrados su cepillo de dientes, le unto pasta dental y comenzó a cepillárselos. Salió del baño y se cepillo suavemente el cabello para despues salir de su cuarto y bajar con una sonrisa radiante las escaleras.

"Mm… ¡huelo algo de-li-cio-so!" dijo alegremente Rikku mientras daba pequeños saltos al caminar y se sentaba en la mesa mirando como su prima terminaba de dar los últimos detalles al desayuno. Con una gran sonrisa la joven mitad Al Bhed puso el plato que le correspondía a su prima en la mesa. Rikku le dio una gran sonrisa y comenzó a comer rápidamente.

Gippal bajó lentamente las escaleras, entrando casi sin avisar al comedor…Si no fuera por Yuna, que lo notó al entrar. El joven le dio una sonrisa a la joven, una sonrisa con la cual le enviaba un mensaje el cual el estaba seguro que ella entendería. _Se lo que le hiciste a mi despertador, Yuna. _La muchacha solo evadió la mirada del muchacho dando la excusa de que debía seguir preparando el desayuno. Volteó a ver a la joven que estaba sentada en la mesa comiendo y no pudo evitar sonreír de manera burlona al ver como ella lo miraba mientras un pedazo de pan mordisqueado caía de su boca.

El se sentó frente a ella dándole una mirada algo arrogante…típico de el. Rikku viró sus ojos y siguió comiendo sin prestarle atención al Al Bhed frente a ella. "What's up?" la miró en busca de una respuesta pero todo lo que recibió fue silencio.

Una hora despues el estaba caminando por el muelle de Besaid, cargando sus cosas al barco que lo llevaría de vuelta a D'jose. Despues de dejar su equipaje en la nave, salió nuevamente al muelle a despedirse. Yuna trato de hacer lo imposible porque se quedara, algo que lo halagó en cierta forma…pero que sinceramente esperaba de otra persona. Miró a Rikku. Ella tan distante mirando fijamente como el estaba apunto de irse…Otra vez.

Subió al barco y por última vez miró a sus amigos en el muelle. Por última vez clavó su mirada en sus hermosos ojos verdes los cuales mantenía tan radiantes. Le parecía algo extraño…pero por un momento pensó haber visto tristeza en sus ojos. _Solo mi imaginación._ Se despidió con un último movimiento de la mano…vio como el grupo se retiraba del muelle poco a poco hasta que solo quedó ella. Tan hermosa bajo el reflejo del sol, tan solemne. Fue entonces cuando ella le sonrió…y el no pudo evitar sonreír tambien mientras el barco se alejaba del muelle y ella solo se hacía una silueta en el horizonte distante.

* * *

**Frases extrañas xD:**

"Oac..." Yes...

_Tysh ed! Fryd dra ramm ec rybbahehk du sa! _ Damn it! What the hell is happening to me?

"**CDUB ED!**" Stop it!

"Oayr..." Yeah...

**

* * *

**

**Wiii al fen! xD El segundo cap. wow! En este me fue mejor que en el que subi hace poco para el fic de Inuyasha que tengo o,o...estoy más inspirada en esta pareja creo n0n. Por lo de las palabras que no pude decir en español...estoy traumada con el ingles. Hoy me lei un Fic RikkuXGippal de 138 paginas, todas en ingles xD por eso estoy tan traumada.**

**Muchichisimas gracias a las que me pusieron reviews! Las adoro T,T. Sukine! Muchas gracias por unirte a la pagina solo para ponerme un review...que lindo de tu parte! No te preocupes, si no dejan de ponerme reviews este fic no se terminara hasta que lo finalize! Y quizas haga una secuela, quien sabe. No te preocupes T.Clover, no pienso matar a ninguno, quiero tanto a Rikku como a mi misma (osea exageradamente mucho) y hasta amo a Gippal T,TUu xD! Bueno ya me tengo que ir...si, es algo tarde por aca, solo espero les haya gustado este capitulo n,n!**

**_Se que quieres dejar un review! Asi que...que esperas! xD_**


	3. Incomplete

**Thinking 'bout ya**

**Chapter Three: Incomplete**

"_Su sonrisa, tan hermosa, tan triste…tan distante…"_

El sonido de los constantes pasos me despertó. Inútilmente trate de recuperar mi sueño, pero al escuchar el estruendoso sonido de la sirena en el puerto supe que era imposible. Ya había llegado a Luca. Me levanté de mi cama con toda la pereza del mundo encima, me acerque al pequeño baño de mi cabina y me di una muy corta ducha…como siempre.

Recogí viscosas de cubierta y baje la pequeña rampa pisando por fin tierra firme. Divise no muy lejos de mí a quien era uno de mis mejores amigos. El se acercó y me atrapó en un pequeño abrazo de bienvenida. Despues pasó su mano por su corto cabello color plateado y me dedico una sonrisa.

"Llegas tarde, Gippal" dijo con toda la calma del mundo puesta en su voz. Yo simplemente me reí un poco y le comencé a contar acerca del pequeño sabotaje que Yuna le había hecho a mi despertador. Baralai se rió conmigo y me llevo a donde estaba un 'hover'. Nos quedamos en el muelle esperando a Paine, que estaba haciendo compras en el centro de Luca. _Hmph…Despues de todo Paine es una chica…_

"¡Hey, Dr. P!" grité al verla no muy lejos de donde estábamos Baralai y yo. Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde la derrota de Vegnagun y pues, en esos meses Baralai y Paine comenzaron a salir juntos. No es tan mala pareja, la verdad…pero es que son 'Baralai' y 'Paine', no se preocupen por entender…yo me entiendo. Cuando por fin Paine llegó a donde estábamos los dos, partimos a D'jose...

* * *

Sentía como la tibia agua salada refrescaba mis pies mientras yo los movía de adelante hacia atrás. Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que él se fue y yo seguía ahí con la tonta esperanza de que volviera…Me culpaba a mi misma por no haber tenido el valor de decirle adiós…Otra vez. Por segunda vez en mi vida había evitado decir aquella palabra. 

Me levanté del muelle y me puse lentamente mis zapatos, aun viendo hacia el horizonte en el cual él había desaparecido. Mantuve mi mirada clavada en los hermosos colores del atardecer reflejados en aquel estupido horizonte, aquel horizonte que nuevamente nos separaba. Pase algunos segundos de esa manera. Cred…me parecieron horas.

"Rik…ya se esta haciendo tarde ¡Vámonos!" escuché como una voz provenía detrás mio. Podría reconocer esa voz a kilómetros de distancia, esa voz con la que me había familiarizado tanto. La voz de mi mejor amiga…

"¡Ya voy, Yunie!" dije con mi habitual alegría fingida. No se ni porque la usaba en frente de ella, me conocía demasiado bien…Quizás ya me acostumbre a ella, esa clase de alegría siempre inundaba mi rostro cuando se trataba de él. Cuando pensaba en que tan lejos esta de mi. Corrí hacía mi prima, la cual ya me había comenzado a mirar impaciente.

"Yunie…" murmuré al pasar por la cascada que estaba a la mitad del camino hacía el pueblo. Ella se detuvo y gentilmente me miró con curiosidad. "¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda a mi?" En realidad ya sabía la razón, pero realmente, no me haría daño oírla salir de su boca.

Me miró buscando cualquier excusa, pero ella sabía que yo la conocía muy bien. Sus ojos de doble color se clavaron en el suelo al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, una sonrisa de derrota. "Ya me conoces, Rik" dirigió sus ojos hacía mi y se acercó poniendo su dedo índice en la punta de mi nariz. "Me gusta ver lo feliz que te pones cuando él esta cerca, eso es todo" se volteó nuevamente y siguió su camino hacía el pueblo.

"No es cierto…" dije tratando de convencerme a mi misma. "¡No me pone feliz!... ¡En realidad me molesta su presencia!" mentí. Yunie tenía razón. Tenerlo a él cerca cambiaba totalmente mi humor. Aunque supongo que soy demasiado terca para admitirlo.

Ella volteó un poco su cabeza para ver mi cara y lentamente viró sus ojos comenzando a caminar nuevamente. "Si, aja" murmuró, pero pude escucharla. Corrí hacía ella al darme cuenta de que me estaba dejando atrás. Después ya estábamos en el pueblo y yo… yo estaba recostada en mi cama. Pensando en muchas cosas. En él. Mientras que mediante pasaban los segundos me iba sintiendo más incompleta que nunca.

* * *

Estaba recostado sobre una gran mesa, escuchando a dos de mis amigos hablar. Baralai, Paine y yo habíamos decidido darle una visita a nuestro 'capitan'. Y ahí estaba yo, en los cuarteles de la 'Youth League', en Mushroom Rock Road. Sin prestarle atención a Nooj y a Baralai, salí hacía el observatorio y clave mi mirada en las furiosas olas del mar. Inquietas y tan llenas de energía. Como ella. 

Desde que había salido de Luca, por alguna razón, no podía sacármela de la mente. Ya había intentado todo, pero era inútil, al momento en que pensaba que finalmente me había librado de ella…ahí estaba, en mi mente otra vez, atormentándome. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierta 'warrior' la cual me dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda y me paso una CommSphere portátil. La mire confundido. Para que demonios era la CommSphere…Asome mi cabeza ante la media esfera celeste.

"¡Gippalpucho!" Me asusté tanto que casi dejo caer la esfera. Recuperando la compostura mire nuevamente para ver a la persona con la que me comunicaba. "¡Gippalpuchito! Me alegra tanto verte… ¡Te extraño mucho!" Le sonreí falsamente, como siempre solía hacer.

"Yo también, Hana…"

"¿Sabes?" preguntó ella con una sonrisa. "Deberías venir a Zanarkand… ¡Ven a Zanarkand ahora mismo!" En cierta forma lo interpreté como una orden, y viniendo de Hana, definitivamente lo era. Después de un tiempo de hablar con ella, corte la comunicación.

Suspiré.

Para ser sincero…me había olvidad totalmente de ella. De la que se suponía era mi novia. La niña que trato de hacer hasta lo imposible por llena el vacío que** '_ella'_** había dejado. Y a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, no lo logó. Hana era una excelente persona, algo posesiva y mimada la verdad, pero aun asi…una excelente persona. Sin embargo, Hana NO era Rikku…y aunque intente verla de ese modo…me fue imposible. La quiero mucho…pero, ese sentimiento ni siquiera se le acerca a lo que siento por... Hana no era Al Bhed. Ella era una humana al cien por ciento, pero con ciertos conocimientos de mi raza. Hablaba nuestro idioma nativo y conocía muy bien nuestra historia. Aunque, detestaba las machinas…jeje.

Mi mente quedó en blanco. Un suspiro de alivio salió de mi boca. Por primera vez en tantas horas mi mente estaba en paz, y se sentía bien.

Me despedí de Baralai y de Paine mientras los veía alejarse poco a poco. Me volteé para así poder admirara el majestuoso templo de D'jose. _Hogar dulce hogar…_Cierta parte de mí estaba contenta al estar de vuelta. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir ese dolor…el dolor de saber que mi corazón no estaba conmigo. Estaba en Besaid.

Entre al templo, estreche algunas manos de mis trabajadores, salude a mi secretaria y, finalmente, entre a mi oficina. Me senté en el sofá y comencé a pensar un poco. Me distraje al ver una montaña de papeles en mi escritorio. Me acerque y me senté en la silla frente al mueble, comencé a inspeccionar los papeles como siempre suelo hacer. Entonces lo vi…

Un pedazo de foto pegado en el vidrio de un portarretrato. Su rostro, de cuando tenía tan solo quince años. No pude evitar sentirme triste. Me quede mirando su rostro, miserablemente, mientras que mediante pasaba cada segundo, yo me sentía más incompleto que nunca.

* * *

Oscuridad. Una oscuridad placentera inundaba mi vista. Lo único que veía era eso, no escuchaba nada y tampoco estaba hablando nada. De repente comencé a escuchar como unos pasos se acercaban hacía mi, pero a la vez pareciera que se alejaran…Sentí un pequeño roce en mi cuerpo, era como una especie de tela lo que estaba encima mio. Entonces, escuche esa voz… 

"Rik…levántate" Era Yunie. Me quitó las sabanas de encima y me sacudió lo más que pudo para despertarme. En cambio yo, rodando un poco sobre mi cama y poniéndome boca abajo, agarre la sabana y me cubrí nuevamente con ella. "¡Arriba niña perezosa!" la escuche decir…en realidad no se si lo gritó o solo lo dijo, estaba muy ocupada…durmiendo.

Sentí sus manos agarrar mis tobillos y jalarlos. En respuesta agarre firmemente el respaldar de mi cama y me aferre a el, para hacer imposible el sacarme de mi cama. "Yunie… ¡Déjame dormiiiiiiir!" Oí que sus pasos salieron de mi cuarto. _Aw…paz otra vez._ Me acomode en mi cama y me arropé bien, esperando a que mis ojos pudieran recuperar el sueño y yo pudiera volver a estar tranquila.

"¡Suficiente!... ¡Hora de las cosquillas!" Algo o alguien se tiró en mi cama, encima mio. Entonces sentí una sensación extraña parecida a…las ganas de reír. _Fryd dra ramm! _Comencé a reírme y a tratar de escapar de la persona, abrí mis ojos y me quite la sabana de encima para ver quien era.

"¡Detente, Tidus…you meanie!" grité entre carcajadas. Trate de hacer todo los posible por liberarme de el…_Por Yevon!_ _¿Qué, este no se cansa? _Logre escaparme de él, no fue tan difícil en realidad… "¡Ok! Ya estoy despierta… ¡Mira, mira!" grité mientras, sentada en el suelo, le mostraba mis ojitos verdes bien abiertos. El se río y se bajo de mi cama. Me dijo algo sobre… la verdad no se que me dijo. Ahora lo único que me importa saber es que ahí esta mi cama esperándome para una siesta de, no se¿diez horas? Nah, es poco.

Recostada en mi cama cerré lentamente mis parpados para descubrir que…

"**CRED!**" Grite lo suficientemente alto para que se escuchara en toda la isla. "¡Ya no tengo sueño!" Me tapé con mis sabanas e hice un berrinche en mi cama. No era justo… ¡NO era justo! Caminé hacia mi baño y abrí la ducha. El espejo se empaño debido a la temperatura del agua, pase mi mano por el vidrio empañado para ver mi rostro. Después entre a la ducha y cerré mis ojos al sentir la exquisita temperatura de la misma. "E ryda suhtyoc…"

"Buenos días, Rik"

"¿Qué tienen de buenos?" Busqué una silla en el comedor y me senté en ella, chocando mi cabeza contra la mesa y poniendo mis brazos alrededor de ella para tapar mi rostro.

"Uh… ¿la niña esta de mal humor?" levanté mi rostro y mire a Tidus con una mirada amenazante. _No soy una niña._ El simplemente sonrió y se sentó frente a mí para hacerme muecas. Yo le saque la lengua y me reí de la mueca que puso él. Yuna se nos acercó y se sentó al lado de él, pasándole un plato con el desayuno y despues dándome el mío. Se ven tan lindos, es como si hubieran nacido el uno para el otro… No pude evitar sentir celos.

"¿Qué tal si vamos a la playa?" sugerió Tidus. Yuna accedió al instante y le beso cariñosamente la mejilla al rubio. Él no pudo evitar abrir un poco sus ojos y mirarla con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sentí como una pequeña lágrima recorría lo largo de mi mejilla…la limpie lo más rápido que pude para que la pareja no la notara. Pero no la limpie lo suficientemente rápido, Yunie la notó. ¡Ella nota todo! A veces la odio por eso.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó con sus ojos llenos de preocupación enfocados en mí. "¿Te sientes mal?" preguntó nuevamente mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a mi lado. Yo me quede en silencio mientras ella caminaba y llegaba hasta donde yo estaba, acomodo un poco mi cabello desarreglado y volvió ha hacer la pregunta.

_No…_"Si, estoy bien Yunie" contesté con una sonrisa en mi rostro. "Solo bostecé un poco y se me humedecieron los ojos" me levanté bruscamente de la mesa y le sonreí a ambos mientras me dirigía entre saltos a la puerta. "¿Qué esperan?" los mire a ambos, los cuales me miraron a mi confundidos. "¡Vamos a la playa!" Ambos se rieron y me siguieron… Ellos se adelantaron mientras que yo decidí quedarme un poco atrás. Mi mirada no se quitaba del suelo por el cual caminábamos, entonces sentí una lágrima recorrer mi mejilla nuevamente. La limpie y mire al frente, a la feliz pareja. Volví a clavar mi vista en el suelo.

_Ojala estuvieras aquí…Gippal.

* * *

_

"Gippal…"

Sentí una mano en mi hombro la cual me sacudía levemente. Abrí un poco mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue una montaña de papeles frente a mí. Me había quedado dormido en mi oficina. Miré a la persona que me despertó, era Baralai.

"¿Qué onda?" le sonreí y me levanté, rascándome un poco la nuca, un poco avergonzado por que me hayan encontrado dormido en mi trabajo. El solo se río un poco y se sentó en el sofá que estaba en la parte media de mi oficina. Me volví a sentar. "¿Qué pasa Bar?" pregunté. "¿Qué te trae por estos senderos?"

Examino toda la habitación y despues dirigió su mirada hacía mí. "Solo vine a avisarte…que Paine y yo haremos una fiesta el Sábado y que estas invitado" no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, al parecer estaba emocionado por hacer una fiesta. Yo solo lo mire y arquee una ceja. "¿Vas a ir?" me preguntó. Yo seguí mirándolo sin cambiar la expresión en mi rostro. "Si vas, recuerda llevar a Hana…"

"Hana regresa el próximo Lunes…" aclaré. "Te lo mencione ayer" mantuve la misma expresión de antes en mi rostro.

"Ah, verdad…" clavó su mirada en el techo y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro nuevamente. Algo me decía que se le había ocurrido algo…y como seguro era algo relacionado conmigo, no podía ser algo bueno. Me miró con determinación en el rostro. "Lleva a Rikku" dijo finalmente.

Mi boca se abrió y se mantuvo así unos segundos. _¿Qué rayos dijo? _Esa sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro, se mantuvo ahí por mucho tiempo mientras esperaba escuchar mi respuesta. Tragué un poco de saliva y puse una mueca extraña en mi rostro. "A…R-Rikku?" tartamudeé un poco. El se río.

"Si" dijo. "¿Tiene algo de malo eso?" Yo no dije nada. Me quede mirándolo pero con mi mente en otra parte. Si claro, llevar a Rikku significaba la "mejor" noche de mi vida…recibiendo golpes, sacadas de lengua y gritos insoportables en tono muy agudo. Whoe…que divertido. Es ilógico que lleve a alguien que me odia tanto. Despues de todo¿Por qué rayos me odia¿Qué hice para que me odiara tanto? No es justo.

"Ok, te espero a ti y a Rikku" arquee un poco más mi ceja y abrí mi boca para reclamarle. "Es a las 8:00 en Luca, el viernes vengo a decirte la dirección exacta" Salió de mi oficina. Nunca me había sentido tan ignorado en mi vida. _Cred…_ Suspiré y me levanté de mi silla para dirigirme a la sala de reparaciones. De repente, sentí que un pedazo de papel se pegaba en mi mano. La levanté y retire el papel.

"Hi there…" murmuré. "…Cid's girl" Era el pedazo de foto que me había quedado admirando la noche anterior. Me reí un poco. _Tendré que regresar a Besaid esta semana…Si no llevo a Rikku, Baralai no me perdonará. _Saqué mi billetera del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, la abrí y coloque su rostro en uno de los compartimientos para fotos. La cerré y la puse en su lugar nuevamente. Salí de mi oficina.

"Gippal, ya se esta haciendo tarde…" quité mi mirada de la machina en la que estaba trabajando y me voltee un poco para ver a la persona que me estaba hablando.

"¿Nhadala?" me quite mis googles y me levanté para recibir a mi hermana la cual me huyo para evitar mancharse con la grasa que yo traía encima. Crucé mis brazos y puse una sonrisa arrogante en mi rostro. "¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunté mirándola sospechosamente con mi ojo izquierdo.

"Veo que aun llevas esa cosa" señaló el parche que llevo en mi ojo derecho. "Hermanito, deberías crear un ojo o algo así para deshacerte de ese molesto parche" cruzó sus brazos y ahora era ella la que me veía con arrogancia. _Hermanas…_Le sonreí y volví a mi trabajo. Ya era muy tarde y tenía que terminar esto cuanto antes, había perdido algo de tiempo por haber ido a Besaid a reparar el "problema" de Yuna.

"Es…un recuerdo, sis…" dije mientras estiraba mi brazo para agarrar una herramienta y poder cambiar el núcleo de energía que contenía la machina. "Algo sentimental" agregué mientras volteaba un poco mi rostro y le guiñaba el único ojo que me funcionaba.

"Ya veo…" se sentó a mi lado y me ayudo con las herramientas. "Una forma de recordarla ¿no?" dijo mientras me ofrecía una herramienta. Por un momento me congele. Voltee mi mirada para verla y cerciorarme si realmente ella había dicho eso. Arqueó una de sus cejas y me miro cuestionándome. Yo acepte la herramienta y mantuve mi mirada en el suelo un momento.

"…Quizás." Regresé a mi trabajo. Sentí como su mirada de preocupación no se quitaba de mí. No me había puesto a pensar en eso. ¿Conservaba el parche…solo para recordarla?... ¿Recordar por lo que pasamos?

"¿No la has vuelto a ver?" preguntó mientras yo le extendía la mano para que me diera otra herramienta. La volví a mirar y con mi cabeza le contesté que sí. Ella buscó la herramienta que le pedí. "¿Cuándo?" Agarré la llave que me paso y comencé a sellar la unidad central en donde se encontraba el núcleo de mi machina. Me dispuse a cerrar la armadura para asi terminar con lo que estaba haciendo.

"Antes de ayer…fui a Besaid a ayudar a Yuna con un problema que tenía" me levanté y me sacudí un poco mi ropa. "Como podrás imaginar ahí estaba ella" le ofrecí una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la agarró firmemente y se levantó. Me miró cuestionándome, otra vez. Yo arquee mi ceja. "¿Qué?" Crucé mis brazos y le sonreí arrogantemente como había hecho antes.

"No le dijiste nada… ¿verdad?" se cruzo de brazos al igual que yo y comenzó a chocar la planta de su zapato contra el piso repetidas veces. Suspiré y le di la espalda mientras me dirigía al cuarto de cambió, para despojarme de los trapos sucios que traía encima. "Que necio eres…" se sentó en una silla al lado de la pequeña habitación en la que yo acababa de entrar. "Prefieres sufrir que arrodillarte y pedirle que regrese a tu lado… ¿sabes, hermanito? Aunque no quieras aceptarlo hay veces en las que debes de dejar tu orgullo al lado para alcanzar las cosas. Con esa mentalidad que tienes, nunca la vas a recuperar."

"¿Y quien te dijo que quiero recuperarla?"

"Nadie me lo tiene que decir…" contestó. "E ghuf ed po dra fyo oui nynamo cyet ran hysa, po dra fyo ouin aqbnaceuh lryhka frah oui dymg ypuid ran. Oui muja ran, Gippal; pid oui'na cu tysh cdippinh dryd oui tuh'd fyhd du ytsed ed. Naymmo, Pnudram, oui'na hud dryd rynt du nayt." Ella me acaba de dejar si nada que decir. Aunque me duela admitirlo, ella tenía toda la razón del mundo…Soy un estupido, un hombre demasiado terco para aceptar la verdad de mi situación. Un cobarde…un cobarde que huye de lo que mas ama.

"Frydajan…" salí de la habitación y evite mirarla lo más que pude. "Ya me iré a recostar" le dije sin siquiera voltear a mirarla. Sentí como un pedazo de plástico impactó contra mi cabeza y reboto contra el piso despues de caer. "Fryd dra…" me voltee a verla, pues ya sabía que ella era la que me lo había arrojado. "¿Qué rayos te pasa, bruja?" me sentía burlado. Y eso me molestó mucho.

"Cobarde…" dijo mientras en su mirada reflejaba todo el desprecio hacia mi. "Eres tan egoísta, no eres el único que sufre ¿sabes? Puede que por tu inmensa arrogancia no lo notes…pero Rikku tambien sufre. Deberías tomarla en cuenta… ¡Si realmente la amas!" volvió a tirarme algo, pero lo logre esquivar. Salió de la sala de reparaciones enojada. Levante un poco mis hombros y me rasque la nuca. _Cecdanc…_

Me recosté en mi cama, mirando al techo con la mirada totalmente vacía. Desde mi conversación con Nhadala no he podido evitar sentirme pésimamente mal…Sentía como mi corazón se fragmentaba en pequeños pedazos cada segundo que pasaba. Estaba convencido de que iba a estallar en cualquier momento, no soportaba el dolor…era demasiado doloroso para mi gusto. _…¿Rikku…sufre?_ No podía sacarme de la mente todas las palabras de mi hermana…Sentía que me estaba volviendo loco.

Rodé en mi cama quedando boca abajo para ver si esa posición me ayudaba a ganar un poco de sueño, pero tenía tantas cosas en mi mente que no me dejaban en paz. No podía dormir por el constante recuerdo de lo que paso en la sala de reparaciones. Me sentía tan…arrepentido.

* * *

La cama rechinaba constantemente. Por alguna razón no podía dejar de rodar en mi cama, no podía dormir…nuevamente… ¡NO-TENIA-SUEÑO! 

"¡Ush!" quité bruscamente la sabana de mi cara. Realmente odio que me pase esto…especialmente cuando tengo tantas ganas de dormir, de soñar y olvidarme de esta cruel realidad en la que constantemente me encuentro. Esta noche algo no me dejaba dormir tranquila. Cada vez que cerraba mis ojos…él estaba ahí.

Comencé a mirar el techo con rabia en mis ojos. Odio sentir este dolor insoportable dentro de mi…es horrible. Todo es su culpa, el tiene la culpa de que yo no pueda dormir hoy…Cuanto desearía poder borrarlo de mi mente y ya. Ser libre, aunque sea por un diminuto momento. No sentir este dolor, el dolor que el me provocó al romperme el corazón. Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar por mi rostro. _Cred…lo que me faltaba. _Me levanté de mi cama y camine hacia mi ventana sentándome al lado del frío vidrio, clavando mi vista en la Luna sobre la oscura noche de Besaid. Hmph… ¿desde cuando hablo asi? Creo que Yunie tiene razón cuando dice que soy otra persona cuando se trata de él.

Limpie mis lágrimas. El no merece que yo llore por él, no lo merece. Pero, sinceramente, no podía evitar hacerlo. Ow poopie…no se imaginan cuanto quiero que el este aquí. Tomándome entre sus brazos, haciéndome sentir tan segura…tan feliz. Extraño todo eso. Extraño como con tan solo pasar un dedo por mi rostro me hacía sonreír…extraño sentir esa alegría repentina que me inundaba cuando lo veía acercarse a mi, con esa hermosa sonrisa que solo ponía para mi…Me gustaría tan solo regresar a ese momento y detenerlo para siempre… El hizo cosas por mí, que nadie antes había hecho. Se sacrificó tanto por mi, incluso perdió algo por protegerme…Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer…

* * *

"_¡Gippal!" mis pies descalzos se hundían un poco en las calientes arenas del desierto de Bikinel mientras corría hacía un joven que no estaba muy lejos de donde me encontraba yo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me lance encima de él haciéndolo caer sobre la arena algo sorprendido. "Hiya!" no podía evitar sonreir al ver como se reía por lo que había pasado. No se molesto en quitarme de encima suyo, solo se quedo ahí…recostado sobre la arena, admirando como mi cabello rubio resplandecía bajo el candente Sol de Sunubia. Solo sonreía._

"_¿Qué onda, Cid's girl?" puse una mueca de disgusto y le pegue en el hombro izquierdo mientras me quitaba de encima de el y cruzaba mis brazos al sentarme a un lado._

"_Tengo nombre…" murmuré molesta. El se sentó y me miro con una sonrisa tan hermosa que no pude evitar dejar de estar molesta con el. Me volví a tirar encima de él atrapándolo en un cariñoso abrazo. Él respondió al abrazo de la misma manera. En ese tiempo yo estaba a punto de cumplir quince años y él tenía dieciséis._

_Ya estaba oscureciendo, pero eso no nos importaba. Ambos estábamos sentados a la orilla del pequeño lago en el Oasis. Nuestras manos entrelazados entre si, mi cabeza ligeramente puesta sobre su hombro, mientras mirábamos como el sol se ocultaba poco a poco en el horizonte. Era tan hermoso que no pude evitar suspirar, lo que llamo su atención. Me miró mientras yo sonreía al ver los últimos minutos del día. Dirigió lentamente su mano hacía mi mentón y levantó suavemente mi rostro para que lo mirara. Su mirada…me hacía sentir que en cualquier momento me iba a derretir totalmente frente a él. Se acercó lentamente hacía mí y colocó delicadamente sus labios en los míos. Fue algo tan mágico…No podía evitar que mi corazón saltara de alegría._

_Caminábamos de vuelta a Home agarrados de la mano, riéndonos de estupideces y chistes malos. Pero de repente nuestro perfecto día fue irrumpido por un ave gigantesca…y al parecer ambrienta. Un Zu. Gippal se puse frente a mí tratando de protegerme y sacó un arma que él apenas había terminado de construir. Corrió lejos de mí para así alejar al Zu de donde yo estaba. De ese modo yo permanecería segura. Pero su plan no funciono por mucho…El Zu analizando que yo sería una presa más fácil de atrapar se abalanzó contra mí. Yo me quede perpleja por el miedo, en esos precisos momentos mis músculos no funcionaban. Cerré mis ojos para no ver el momento en el que mi vida iba a acabar. _Oh poopie…soy muy joven para morir…

_Escuché un gran estruendo y por un momento sentí que el suelo tembló. Abrí mis ojos. Aun seguía viva. Dirigí mi mirada hacía al frente…ahí estaba el Zu frente a mí, comenzando a desaparecer poco a poco. Entonces una gran sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro…sonrisa la cual se borró instantáneamente al ver como Gippal caía al lado del monstruo. _

"_**¡Gippal!**" sentí que mi corazón iba a salirse. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y me tire al lado de su cuerpo mientras lagrimas corrían por mi rostro sin tener fin. "¿Gippal?" sacudí un poco su cuerpo para despertarlo…"Gippal, despierta por favor…" murmuré entre sollozos y colapsé sobre su espalda llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho en toda mi vida. "…Por favor…"_

"_Hey…Cid's girl, no llores"_

_Abrí mis ojos en asombro y me levanté de su espalda. Lentamente vi como él giró un poco su cuerpo y me miro con su ojo izquierdo mientras sonreía. "Estoy bien…" Le sonreí y lo abrasé lo más fuerte que pude. Pero note como la sangre brotaba por su rostro, lo mire preguntándole con mi mirada que pasaba. El mantenía su mano sobre su ojo derecho, y para mi asombro esa era la parte de su rostro de la cual brotaba la sangre._

-------------------

"_¿Te sientes mejor?" acomode algunas mantas sobre su cuerpo para mantener su temperatura estable. El me sonrió. "Lo siento…"_

"_¿Hm?" Me miró desconcertado. Se sentó y puso mi cabeza sobre su pecho abrazándome mientras lágrimas volvían a brotar por mi rostro. "¿Por qué te disculpas?" me acarició el cabello y lo besó._

"_Por mi culpa perdiste tu ojo…" murmure mientras levantaba mi cabeza y revelaba un rostro empapado en lagrimas. "¡Ahora solo podrás ver por uno y todo se te hará más difícil!" dije mientras apretaba fuertemente mis puños y los estrellaba contra el suelo. De repente sentí una mano sobre mi mejilla que acariciaba suavemente mi piel._

"_No fue tu culpa, Rikku" me miró tiernamente y limpio delicadamente las lagrimas de mi rostro. "Soportaría perder cualquier cosa con tal de que tu estes bien…" retiro su mirada y la clavo en las sabanas sobre su cuerpo. "Soy capaz de cualquier cosa…con tal de no perderte a ti."_

_Se recostó y volvió a mirarme sonriendo. Retiro su mano de mi rostro y la puso a un lado de su cuerpo. Luego cerro sus ojos y suspiro…"Te amo, Rikku" Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y a una velocidad acelerada. Le sonreí y me recosté a su lado acomodando mi cabeza sobre su hombro._

"_Yo tambien…"

* * *

_

Bostecé. Me levanté de la ventana y salté a mi cama poniéndome boca arriba y arropándome con mi sabana. Suspire. Cerré lentamente mis ojos mientras me acurrucaba con las sabanas y estiraba mi brazo para conseguir el peluche de un moogle, para despues ponerlo junto a mi mientras me volteaba de medio lado en la cama.

----------------------

"_Buenas noches, Cid's Girl…"_

_----------------------_

"Buenas noches, Gippal…"

* * *

**Frases extrañas °-°! (Las pondre en español xP Pero conste que las traduci de ingles a Al Bhed como se deberia hacer originalmente u,ú):**

Cred... - **Mierda xD**

_Fryd dra ramm! - _**Que demonios!**

"E ryda suhtyoc…" - **Odio los Lunes**

"E ghuf ed po dra fyo oui nynamo cyet ran hysa, po dra fyo ouin aqbnaceuh lryhka frah oui dymg ypuid ran. Oui muja ran, Gippal; pid oui'na cu tysh cdippinh dryd oui tuh'd fyhd du ytsed ed. Naymmo, Pnudram, oui'na hud dryd rynt du nayt."

- **Lo se por la manera en que raramente mencionas su nombre, por la manera en la que tu expresión cambia cuando hablas sobre ella. Tu la amas, Gippal; pero eres demasiado terco como para poder admitirlo. La verdad, hermano, no eres tan dificil de decifrar.**

"Frydajan…" - **Como sea...**

"Fryd dra…" - **What the... (Esta la dejare asi porque pierde la gracia si la pongo en español xP!)**

_Cecdanc…-_ **Hermanas...**

* * *

**Hiya! xD No ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad? Pero weno aca les traigo el tercer chapter de mi fic. La verdad, me salió más largo de lo que yo pensaba hacerlo. No tenia pensado poner lo del Flashback acerca de como Gippal pierde el ojo, pero weno me gusto muxo esa parte, espero a ustedes tambien les guste xP!**

**Acerca de lo de Nhadala y Gippal siendo hermanos, no se si sea cierto, pero si he leido muchos fics en los que los ponen como hermanos y la verdad si concuerdan un poco asi que me parecio buena idea. Espero no les moleste. Para los que no saben que es un Zu, es un especie de ave con cara de yo-no-se-que-cosa que habita en la Southern Expense, osea la parte sur en la area de excavaciones en Bikinel Dessert. Son muy feas, pero weno xD!**

**Es la primera vez que hago un fic con eso de "punto de vista personal" (o sea que los personajes narran la historia), pero creo que me salio bien, o mejor de lo que yo pensaba que me iba a salir xP! Espero les guste este chapter. Lo escribi en tiempo record! Lol! xD Bueno hastael proximo chapter! **

_Se que quieres dejar un review...Asi que...Que esperas! xD_

**PD: Esto lo tuve que hacer dos veces...ya que a mi querida prima se le ocurrio borrarme el chapter ¬ ¬ Ale...me las pagaras.**


	4. Feel so empty without ya

**Thinking 'bout ya**

**Feel so empty without ya…**

Una horrible sensación interrumpió mi sueño. Un constante picoteo en mi hombro izquierdo. Giré mi cuerpo dándole la espalda a la persona o cosa que no me dejaba dormir y trate de regresar a mi sueño, el único lugar donde me sentía seguro…Alejado de la realidad.

Para angustia mía, el picoteo seguía ahí. Abrí lentamente mi ojo izquierdo y me volteo un poco para ver la imagen borrosa de una persona, la cual tenía una especie de vara en su mano. "¡Arriba perezoso, no querrás llegar tarde a trabaja!" dijo mientras dirigía lo que en ese momento creía yo que era su mano a su cabello.

Me senté sobre mi cama y mire a mí alrededor. Mi habitación. Un diminuto espacio al lado de mi oficina el cual estaba muy desordenado, énfasis en la palabra muy. Las paredes no tenían ningún tipo de decoración, a excepción de los cuadros carísimos que había puesto Hana en la tercera semana como mi novia. El piso era nada fuera de lo común…nada diferente del resto del Templo. Al frente de mi cama había un librero algo extenso. Variaba entre libros de cocina hasta libros Yevonitas, ya que no hay nada que hacer en el tiempo libre por aquí pues decido leer un poco, eso explica los libros. En todo el pequeño cuarto lo único que realmente me definía era la pequeña machina en la esquina del fondo del cuarto. Incompleta, justamente como yo lo estaba en esos momentos.

* * *

"_Hey, Cid's girl!" _

_La pequeña de cabello rubio ni siquiera se inmuto en voltear a verme lo que provocó que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro. Ella me había dejado muy claro el hecho de no llamarla nunca así, la verdad yo no la entendía. Para las demás niñas en Home era un honor ser confundida con la hija DEL CID. A ella le molestaba, y eso que en verdad era la hija DEL CID. La pequeña princesa del reino Al Bhed._

"_¿Qué haces?" le pregunté al sentarme a su lado y ver como su cabeza estaba totalmente introducida en el interior de la armadura de aquella machina que estaba comenzando a construir._

"_¿Qué no es obvio?" hizo una pausa mientras sacaba su cabeza y me miraba a mi. "¡Construyo una machina!" Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, una de felicidad. A diferencia de las demás niñas que yo conocía en Home, ella realmente disfrutaba ensuciarse y trabajar con machina. Las demás solo estaban interesadas en sus muñecas y en niños._

"_¿Ah si?" levanté una de las herramientas y la mire con la ceja arqueada. "¿Segura que no se va a caer o a explotar?" comencé a bromear con ella. Al parecer se molestó mucho por mi comentario y me saco inocentemente la lengua._

"_¡No va a explotar!" me dijo con determinación mientras me miraba mal. "¡Ya veras!" introdujo su cabeza en la armadura nuevamente para seguir con su trabajo. Siempre tan decidida. Rikku es una de las pocas personas que conocía desde siempre ahí en Home, nuestro encuentro no fue de lo más agradable…pero aun asi nos hicimos buenos amigos. Me alegraba mucho que a pesar de que me había alejado unos años con mi papá a la frontera de Sunubia, ella aun me recordara._

"_Rik, frana yna oui?" volteé mi cabeza para ver quien llamaba a Rikku. Vi como un niño entraba en el taller mirando a todas partes, buscando señales de la pequeña. Al parecer Rikku estaba demasiado concentrada en su trabajo que ni escucho su nombre. El niño miró hacia donde yo estaba y fue muy fácil de notar que su sonrisa se borro automáticamente._

"_Was'up, Serru!" me levanté y lo salude normalmente como siempre lo había hecho antes. Serru y yo fuimos los mejores amigos de pequeños, junto con Rikku. Éramos como una especie de tres mosqueteros, la única diferencia es que el trío no se conformaba de tres niños…si no de dos niños y una niña. No tenía mucho tiempo de haber regresado a Home, pero ya me había enterado de la pequeña e inocente relación que había entre los dos "mosqueteros" que se quedaron. Me alegraba mucho por Serru…siempre note su interés por la más pequeña de nosotros. Era tan obvio, lo que si no recuerdo es haber visto algún tipo de interés por el niño…departe de la princesa._

"_¿Ahí esta Rikku?" fue lo único que me contestó. Ignoro mi mano y se sentó al lado izquierdo de Rikku; yo estaba al lado derecho. Me dejó muy desconcertado su trato conmigo, parecía enojado. "Rik…" lo escuche decir mientras se acercaba para ver si la niña le daba chance de siquiera ver su cara. Rikku salió un poco de la coraza mecánica y miro sonriente a su novio. "¿Ya nos podemos ir?" le preguntó él mientras su mirada se postraba constantemente en mi. Note que estaba algo…Incomodo._

"_Pero estoy construyendo…" dijo ella suavemente "¡No me tardo, lo prometo!" El niño no pudo negarle el seguir. Se levantó, le sonrió y se alejo un poco de donde estábamos ella y yo. Yo hice igual y me acerque a él, quería que el me contara acerca de cómo comenzó todo con Rikku, ella siempre cambiaba de tema…y a pesar de tener tan solo nueve años, era una experta en eso._

"_Cuéntame viejo." Él levantó su vista y se me quedo mirando seriamente. "¿Como fue?" le pregunté con una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras me sentaba a su lado y no retiraba mis ojos de él. Él en cambio seguía con su mirada seria hacia mí. Me daba la ligera impresión de que mi presencia le comenzaba a molestar, pero no tome en cuenta eso ya que se suponía que el era mi mejor amigo._

"_¿Cómo fue que?" preguntó él casi groseramente. Yo arquee una ceja y borre mi sonrisa, quedándome ahí viéndolo confundido._

"_¿Pasa algo?" le pregunte ya ahogándome en la curiosidad de que le pasaban. "Pareciera que estuvieras enojado…" continué diciéndole. El se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia donde estaba Rikku, aun serio. Entre nosotros solo hubo silencio por un largo periodo. El no retiraba su mirada de la pequeña rubia y yo no retiraba la mía de él, aun seguía esperando su respuesta._

"_No quiero que te le acerques, Gippal"_

"_¿Huh?"_

"_Como oíste, no quiero que te le acerques a Rikku…" me miró nuevamente con tal determinación en sus ojos. Para pesar mio, en realidad mi presencia si le estaba molestando. Pero lo que no me quedaba claro era el porque. ¿Por qué me estaba diciendo estas cosas? No podía entender. Me sentía tan confundido, tan enojado con él. Pensé que éramos amigos, pero ahora me estaba dejando claro que eso quedó en el pasado._

"_Y si no lo hago… ¿Qué me harás?" dijo yo. Con igual determinación con la que el me había "ordenado" alejarme de mi mejor amiga. Era obvio que ya había perdido a Serru como amigo…No iba a permitir que por su culpa tambien perdiera a Rikku. Ante mi respuesta el se enojo más de lo que estaba, por lo que seguí. "No pienso hacer lo que me pides ¿sabes?" hice una pausa y cruce mis brazos. "No pienso 'alejarme de Rikku'…"_

_Vi que su expresión estaba llena de ira. Aun no me explica que había hecho ya para que él se sintiera tan amenazado por mi. Sin tener oportunidad de buscar una explicación por mi mismo, él me aventó al suelo con un golpe directo de su puño. Trate de levantarme y volver a mi posición, pero entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. El volvió a pegarme en el rostro. Lo único que pude hacer yo fue responder a mis reflejos y comenzar a pegarle tambien. La gente que pasaba por la entrada del taller no le prestó atención a la pelea, seguro estaban pensando que era una simple peleita entre dos niños de diez años. Pero Rikku no lo tomo de igual manera._

_Escuchando los golpes y los ruidos, la pequeña fue interrumpida en su labor. Saco lentamente su cabeza y la volteó un poco para ver que era lo que pasaba. Una mirada de sorpresa inundó su rostro al notar lo que estaba pasando entre Serru y yo. Tiró las herramientas a un lado y corrió hacia donde estábamos nosotros, agarrando de un brazo a Serru y jalándolo. Serru se soltó bruscamente y se aventó contra mí para seguir golpeándome. Yo en defensa lance una patada en contra de él. Entonces quede encima de él apunto de clavarle un puñetazo y romperle la nariz. Pero algo me detuvo. Un sonido el cual yo lo consideraba el peor de todos._

_Rikku estaba llorando…_

_Me levanté de encima de Serru, el cual estaba casi noqueado en el suelo, y me dirigí lo más rápido que pude hacia donde estaba ella. Ella tenía sus manos tapando su cara mientras que sollozaba constantemente. "Rikku, yna oui ug?" le pregunté preocupado._

"_Y-Yo…s-solo quería…s-solo quería que se de-detuvieran…" dijo entre los muchos sollozos. Lo único que me paso por la mente fue abrazarla, me lastimaba mucho el verla llorar…no me gustaba verla triste. Rikku no solía estar triste, era una niña exageradamente feliz. Quizás por eso no me gustaba que llorara, porque no era común en ella._

"_No llores…" dije mientras inconcientemente acariciaba su corto cabello rubio y la abrazaba cariñosamente. "Ya paso…" le continué diciendo suavemente mientras notaba como los sollozos comenzaban a disminuir. Me puse un poco contento, estaba feliz de que había logrado consolarla._

_Levantó suavemente su cabeza y me miró directamente a mis ojos mientras una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Yo le sonreí tambien y limpie las lágrimas que aun estaban humedeciendo su rostro. De repente me pareció ver un ligero color rosado en sus mejillas mientras mis dedos acariciaban suavemente su rostro para limpiar las gotas de agua en el. La mire extrañado. _**¿Esta Sonrojada?** _Pensé. Termine catalogándolo como producto de mi imaginación._

_Nunca se lo conté a Serru, pero al igual que el…yo tambien había desarrollado interés en la pequeña princesa y realmente me desanimo mucho la noticia acerca de que Serru y ella eran novios. Pero tampoco podía ser egoísta, Serru tuvo más oportunidad supongo, además…Rikku es la que decide, no yo._

_------------------------_

_Estaba debidamente arropado con las ligeras sabanas que poseía. Home estaba en el corazón de Bikinel Desert, por lo que usar cobijas gruesas no era lo más recomendable. Estaba apunto de dormir cuando escuche unos pequeños golpes en mi ventana. Me levanté y me acerqué a la ventana mirando hacia abajo. Lo primero que vi fue una sonrisa y unos ojos verdes que brillaban al contacto con la luz de la luna. Bajé y abrí la puerta, saliendo de mi casa y buscando a la pequeña que tiempo antes había estado tirando piedras a mi ventana._

"_Hey, Cid's girl!" dijo yo animadamente. Ella me miró con disgusto._

"_¡Tengo nombre, Gip!" cruzó sus brazos y me miro enfadada mientras que juguetonamente me sacó la lengua. Yo solo me reí y me le acerque a preguntarle que pasaba. Ella me sonrió nuevamente y quito una especie de mantel que cubría una cosa en el suelo. Descubrí tiempo despues que esa cosa, era la machina que ella estaba construyendo en la mañana. "Quiero que la conserves…" dijo sonriéndome._

"_¿Huh?"_

"_¡No me hagas repetir las cosas!" dijo sacándome la lengua nuevamente. "Dije… ¡que quiero que la conserves!" puso sus manos frente a ella agarrándolas entre sí mientras se reía sin razón alguna. Yo la mire aun confundido._

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Oh poopie! PALYICA!"_

"_No entiendo…"_

"_Ush!" cruzó sus brazos. "¡Quiero que la termines tu!" volvió a sonreírme y me agarro las manos entre las de ella. "Asi será algo que hicimos entre nosotros…" dijo despues con una suavidad en su voz mientras que su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo arenoso. Nuevamente note aquel desliz rosado en sus mejillas. _**¿Huh? **_Me incline un poco para ver su rostro mejor. Ella me miro confundida y me volvió a sonreir mientras soltaba mi mano. Aun ese colorcito estaba en sus mejillas, no podía creerlo. Ella SI estaba sonrojada. Rápidamente retiró su rostro y se volteó un poco para evitar mi mirada. Saltó un poco y agarro con fuerza la pequeña machina. "Ten…ya me tengo que ir" recibí la machina y vi como se alejaba un poco de mi "¡Buenas noches, Gip!" me dijo alegremente. _

"_Buenas noches, Rikku" le dije y despues ella se fue.

* * *

_

"**H-E-Y, G-I-P-P-A-L!**" Un grito me saco de mis recuerdos y voltee a mirar confundido a la persona. "Valla, viejo… ¿En que rayos estabas pensando?" dijo la persona mientras se reía de mi expresión.

"Uhm…Hola Aki" le conteste rascándome un poco la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

Aki era uno de los pocos amigos de infancia con los que contaba en el Faction. Lo conocí en las fronteras de Sunubia cuando estuve con mi padre por allá. El sabe todo aspecto de mi vida, fue el primero en saber sobre mi "enorme" atracción por la princesa Al Bhed y tambien fue el primero con el que me comunique para contarle acerca de mi relación con ella. El es mitad Al Bhed, ya que su padre no es de nuestra raza. Por lo que tiene los diferentes tonos de ojos, justo como los tiene Yuna. Su cabellos color negro esta arreglado de tal manera que varios mechones cubrían su frente y su piel es trigueña debido a su constante contacto con los rayos del Sol.

"Jaja, para que pregunto" dijo en tono burlón. "Seguro estabas pensando en cierta personalidad importante para la comunidad Al bhed ¿no?" Le pegué no muy fuerte en el hombro mientras me levantaba de mi cama y me reí. Aki me conocía demasiado bien, el sabía que si me ponía muy soñador…estaba recordando mis tiempos felices con ella. Si andaba triste…él sabía que era por lo mucho que la extrañaba.

Tiempo despues, ahí estaba yo revisando los cuantos papeles referentes a asuntos de trabajo. Además de la carta estilo 'no-olvides-llevar-a-Rikku' que Baralai me acababa de enviar. Despues de terminar un poco con el papeleo decidí salir por un poco de aire fresco. Ya fuera del Templo me dirigí hacia la costa y me senté en las rocas que separaban el gran muro de tierra, donde estaba montado el Templo, de las inquietas aguas del mar.

"Sabía que estabas aquí" volteé un poco mi cabeza para ver a un joven de cabello negro el cual estaba sonriendo arrogantemente. Si era algo desagradable ver que alguien te sonriera de la misma manera en la que lo haces, pero bueno…Aki ya estaba muy influenciado por mi, supongo. "¿Cuando piensas ir a Besaid?" me preguntó mientras se acomodaba los pantalones y se sentaba en una roca diagonal a la roca en la que yo estaba sentado.

"No lo se…" dijo regresando mi mirada al continuo oleaje del agua. Despues sentí la sensación de estar mojado y efectivamente lo estaba. Aki me había echado un poco de agua en la espalda y podía escuchar como se reía de su 'travesura'.

"Si yo fuera tu, iría en este preciso momento." Dijo mientras contenía un poco su risa debido a lo que había hecho hace poco. "Mira viejo, no entiendo por que prefieres sufrir…deberías ser más inteligente y correr tras ella…" voltee a mirarlo. Ya era la segunda vez que me habían dicho eso en menos de dos días. "Porque si realmente no te importa viejo, entonces… ¡déjala libre para los que si están interesados! Esa chica esta hermosísima." Dijo riéndose mientras miraba hacia el horizonte.

Yo me reí igual. Recordé aquella situación en la que Aki pudo ver a Rikku por primera vez, aunque no compartieron palabra alguna ni se presentaron. Fue la vez que YuRiPa vino por la entrevista para excavar en Bikinel. Cuando termine de entrevistarlas, Aki me preguntó quienes eran las dos que acompañaban a la Gran Invocadora.

* * *

"_¿Esa es Rikku?" me preguntó mientras veía como la chica rubia con la micro-mini falda se alejaba junto con la Gran Invocadora y otra chica con el aspecto de guerrera._

"_Sip" le contesté yo no prestándole atención a la retirada de las sphere-hunters. "A cambiado un poco…" Aki me golpeo un poco el hombro y yo le responde de igual manera, el volvió a hacerlo y se quito un poco evitando mi respuesta._

"_Valla viejo…" dijo sonriendo. "¡Esta BUENISIMA!" aun con la vista puesta en la joven Al Bhed…cosa que me molestó, ya que note que su mirada estaba clavada directamente en el trasero de Rikku. "¡Buenísima es poco! Hela pidd!" Lo golpeé por su comentario y el se quejó un poco de dolor. Cosa a la que respondí riéndome.

* * *

_

"Iré Mañana…" dije. "Asi regresare el Jueves en la tarde para estar el Viernes aquí." Continué diciendo aun con mi vista en el oleaje del agua. Sentí la mirada de Aki postrada en mí y despues lo escuche reírse. Lo miré con una expresión cuestionable.

"¡Viejo!" dijo entre risas. "¡Yo no me preocuparía por regresar tal día si voy a estar con una chica tan buenísima como lo es Rikku! Dra uhmo drehk dred E'mm funneat ypuid femm pa du kad ram ehdu so pat yht ryja caq fedr dryd lidea!" finalizó diciendo con un brillo extraño en sus ojos y casi babeando.

"Hey!" dije yo levantándome y amenazándolo con mi puño. Ese comentario fue algo rudo para mi gusto, especialmente si no era yo el que lo estaba diciendo. Hacia quedar a Rikku como una chica fácil, cosa que obviamente no era. El se cubrió con sus manos mientras seguía riéndose por lo que había dicho hace poco, el sabia que le comentario me iba a afectar de esta forma pero aun asi se arriesgo.

"Jaja, tranquilo Gippal" dijo aun cubriéndose con sus manos para evitar el golpe que yo estaba a punto de darle. "Solo te doy consejos. Además en mi opinión, ella sigue siendo tu chica…o sea que es 'prohibida' para mi." Concluyó en su defensa. Aunque hubiera sido mejor corregirle esa idea loca que tenía, me sentí bien al escuchar que alguien la veía como 'mí' chica, despues de todo…eso era lo que quería yo. Hacer que ella volviera a ser 'mí' chica.

Me volví a sentar con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

----------------------

Entre al cuarto de maquinas con la pequeña machina en mis manos. Mire con un poco de disgusto a Aki el cual estaba coqueteándole a mi hermana mayor, decidí ignorar la escena y proseguí a poner la machina en una mesa.

* * *

"_Ush!" cruzó sus brazos. "¡Quiero que la termines tu!" volvió a sonreírme y me agarro las manos entre las de ella. "Asi será algo que hicimos entre nosotros…" dijo despues con una suavidad en su voz mientras que su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo arenoso.

* * *

_

Busque la caja de herramientas que estaba al lado de Nhadala y me quede mirando el constante 'lance' de Aki hacía ella. Lo mire de mala gana lo que al parecer el tomo como una amenaza. "Uhm…viejo tranquilo, solo hablo con tu linda hermana" dijo defendiéndose causando que Nhadala se riera un poco. Aki era un mujeriego…

Les di la espalda y regrese a hacer lo que había planeado, terminar la machina de Rikku. _Asi será algo que hicimos entre nosotros…_ Un leve suspiro salió de mi boca. Levemente sentí como alguien se puse detrás de mí y comenzó a examinar un poco la pequeña machina que estaba frente a mí. Volteé un poco mi cabeza para ver quien era.

"Si no me equivoco¿esta no es la machina que te dio Rikku?" Era Nhadala. Yo volví a poner mi mirada en las herramientas mientras decidía cual usar primero. Ella se arrodillo a mi lado y clavó su mirada en mi rostro.

"Si…" murmuré mientras sacaba una llave inglesa para comenzar a trabajar. "Me dijo que la terminara…para que fuera algo que hicimos entre nosotros" dije suavemente mientras comencé a ajustar algunas tiercas con la llave. Despues de ajustar todas las tuercas en la coraza de la machina proseguí a sacar unos destornilladores para trabajar en el interior del pequeño núcleo. Puse una pequeña lupa sobre mi ojo para trabajar más cómodamente. "Pensé que estabas a gusto con Aki allá atrás."

"¿Celoso, Gippal?" se rió un poco mientras se levantaba y me miraba trabajar. "Aki es adorable…pero sinceramente, hermanito, es tres años menor que yo." Concluyó aun riéndose mientras se sentaba en la mesa donde estaba la pequeña machina y me miraba sonrientemente. A Nhadala no le interesaba involucrarse con hombres menores que ella, decía que se veía "inapropiado". Ella siempre había sido así…desde muy pequeña. Todos sus novios la han superado por máximo cuatro años. A sus veintiún años seguía siendo la misma chica con la misma mentalidad, por lo que Aki no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella.

Me reí un poco pero me mantuve concentrado en la machina. "Pobre Aki…" murmuré con un tono burlón provocando que ella me golpeara levemente en el hombro mientras se reía. Era divertido tener a mi hermana cerca, siempre y cuando no estuviera reclamándome el hecho de que no voy detrás de Rikku para recuperarla.

------------------------

Sentí que algo me tocaba el hombro, y realmente me molestaba eso. No se cuando me quede dormido pero estaba a gusto…hasta que ese constante toque interrumpiera mi sueño. Levante mi cabeza para ver quien me molestaba y darle un buen golpe para que aprendiera a no molestar a los que duermen. Al abrir mi ojo mi mirada se clavo en la pequeña estructura de metal frente a mí. Me incorpore y seguí mirando atentamente a la pequeña machina, finalmente terminada…Me costo toda la noche pero al fin la había terminado…

"_¿Sabes, Gip?... Cuando la termines…llámala como tú quieras."_

Encendí el núcleo de la machina y esta comenzó a funcionar, dirigió sus cristales ópticos hacia mí y me dio la impresión de que me estaba analizando. "Pareciera que tuviera vida, viejo" escuché a alguien hablándome detrás mio por lo que voltee a mirar. Era Aki que estaba mirando fijamente a la pequeña maquina. Se acercó a ella y la cargó. "Parece que fuera una especie de animal…un perro mecánico o algo asi" Me miró y me sonrió. "No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho en un solo día."

"Yo solo le agregue el núcleo…además de hacerle algunos cambios a la armadura…" contesté casi murmurando, mientras mi vista no se quitaba de la pequeña pieza de metal. Aki arqueó su ceja y puso la machina nuevamente en la mesa de donde la levantó. "Rikku hizo todo lo demás…"

"Uhm…debí suponerlo." Me miro con una sonrisa pícara y despues se volteó a buscar una silla en cual sentarse. "Viejo, te quedaste dormido ahí. Son las siete de la mañana y el barco a Besaid sale a las siete y media… ¿lo recordabas verdad?" Se cruzó de brazos al ver mi expresión. Mi mente estaba tan concentrada en terminar la machina que se me había olvidado por completo que tenía que ir a Besaid.

Me levanté y subí a mi oficina dejando a Aki solo en la sala de reparaciones, entre a mi pequeño cuarto y levanté una valija en la cual comencé a introducir ropa…no mucha ya que solo me iba a quedar un día en Besaid. Me detuve un momento y me senté en mi cama poniendo las palmas de mis manos sobre mi cara y liberando un suspiro. Cerré la valija y baje hacía las puertas del templo. Corrí a donde estaba la machina y la agarra entre mis manos, esta me miro atentamente…Aki tenía razón, perecía un pequeño animalito indefenso. La cargue entre mis brazos hasta las puertas del templo, recogí la valija y me dirigí hacía Luca.

Media hora despues logré pisar el puerto numero dos en Luca, veía como el marinero gritaba a toda voz que el barco iba a salir así que me dispuse a subir a la embarcación. El barco era algo pequeño, no era la gran cosa pero en esos momentos no me interesaba en lo mínimo…Yo solo quería ver su rostro nuevamente.

Un pequeño jalón me saco de mis pensamientos. Mire hacía mi derecha y vi que no había nadie por lo que ignore lo antes sucedido y seguí caminando. Segundos despues sentí el mismo jalón, como si algo estuviera agarrando mi pantalón y tirar de ella para llamar mi atención. Fue entonces cuando decidí mirar hacía abajo. Una pequeña niña estaba agarrada firmemente de mi pantalón con su mano derecha, mientras que en la izquierda tenía una pequeña muñeca algo vieja. Sus ropas estaban casi desgarradas y por su aspecto deduje que la pequeña andaba sola, cosa que me partió el corazón.

"Hola…" le dije suavemente mientras me agachaba y dejaba la pequeña machina en el suelo, poniendo mi cara frente a la de ella para verla mejor. Su rostro estaba sucio, no había duda de que la pequeña había sido abandonada. Note que la pequeña tenia ojos verdes, su iris era en forma de espiral y su cabello era rubio, aunque ambos colores parecían opacos y las hebras de su largo cabello…descuidadas.

"Reoy!" dijo alegremente ella, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro lleno de polvo y tierra. Por un momento me sorprendió su respuesta, ya que esa suele ser la manera en que Rikku saluda. Obviamente la niña era Al Bhed. "E mega ouin machina" dijo tiernamente mientras señalaba al conjunto de metal que se movía al lado mio, examinando todo a su alrededor. "Ec gehty lida, mega y meddma bibbo!" continuo con una gran sonrisa lo cual me hizo sonreir a mi también…

"Fryd ec ouin hysa?"

"Aure. Fryd ec ouin?"

"Gippal" le contesté con una sonrisa arrogante en mi rostro la que al parecer le resultó graciosa. "Oui dymg cbyhecr?"

"Hu."

"E caa…yht frana yne ouin bynahdc?"

"E tuh'd ryja bynahdc."

Lo último que dijo me toco el corazón. Ya lo había supuesto pero aun asi no pude evitar sentirme triste…la pequeña estaba sola, estaba abandonada a su suerte. El marinero anunció que ya el barco iba a zarpar y la pequeña me dijo un suave adiós mientras se alejaba lentamente de mí. No pude evitar sentirme responsable por ella.

"Nao!" dije y la pequeña se volteó a verme directamente al rostro aun sonriendo. "Tuh'd oui fyhd du lusa fedr sa? E'mm mad oui bayo fedr so machina." La niña dibujo una hermosa y gran sonrisa en su rostro para despues correr hacia mí abrazando mis piernas con fuerza. Yo solo le sonreí. "Yht ev oui fyhd E lyh pa ouin vydran…"

La niña levantó su pequeño rostro y miró el mio. Sus ojos estaban llenos de alegría y el color verde de sus ojos comenzó a brillar de igual manera como brillan los de '_ella'_…Volvió a sonreir y extendió sus brazos hacia mí para que la cargara. Yo alegremente accedí a hacerlo y la levante entre mis brazos, su peso no era muy significativo. La niña casi ni pesaba. Ella parecía de unos 5 años de edad. _Me pregunto…desde cuando esta sola._

"Oui femm?" me preguntó inocentemente. Yo asentí suavemente mientras limpiaba un poco del polvo que había en su rostro. "Dryhg oui!" volví a sonreírle y la puse nuevamente en el suelo para que pudiera jugar con la machina. Me senté no muy lejos de donde estaba ella y comencé a mirarla detenidamente. Era sorprendente lo mucho que se parecían, cualquiera que las viera juntas diría que son hermanas. La pequeña miró hacía donde estaba y movió su mano en el aire mientras se reía constantemente, yo le sonreía de vuelta.

Muchos marineros y pasajeros se acercaron hacía mí para decirme lo muy hermosa que era mí 'hija'. Incluso la que comenzó jugando sola con una machina termino siendo acompañada por varios niños que iban en el barco, a pesar de no poder hablar el mismo idioma ella se las había ingeniado para divertirse.

Hicimos una parada rápida en Killika para dejar a la mayoría de los pasajeros…En eso me di cuenta que nosotros éramos los únicos que íbamos a Besaid. Poco tiempo despues zarpamos nuevamente. Aure se había quedado dormida por lo agotador que había resultado ser el viaje y no la culpaba, porque si había resultado ser muy agotador. La puse en mis piernas para que estuviera más cómoda, mientras dormía se aferró a mi mano como si fuera una especie de peluche. No me molestó, al contrario.

Divisé no muy lejos las costas de Besaid y escuché tiempo despues como un marinero gritaba desde la cabina que ya estábamos próximos a llegar, que preparáramos nuestras cosas para desembarcar en el puerto lo más rápido posible. Levanté a Aure en mis brazos suavemente para no despertarla y agarra en mi mano libre a la pequeña machina. Finalmente el barco llegó a puerto y yo camine hacía la pequeña rampa que llevaba a tierra. Mire detenidamente a la machina en mi mano y sonreí.

"Vamos donde mamá, pequeña…" le murmuré a la pequeña machina mientras bajaba de la embarcación recién llegada a Besaid, sin poder contener mi alegría. Aure se despertó mientras yo iba caminando por la mitad de la playa hacía el camino que me llevaría al pueblo. La puse en el suelo y la niña corrió por toda la playa contenta, riéndose…disfrutando algo que quizás nunca había podido.

La niña miró con asombro las hermosas cascadas que caían al lado de los puentes camino al corazón de la isla. Supe que tenía un poco de miedo ya que apenas las vio apretó fuertemente mi mano y tembló un poco. Deje mi valija a un lado y puse la machina en el suelo, la cual comenzó a examinar su alrededor. Levanté a la pequeña y la puse sobre mis hombros lo que la hizo reír inocentemente. La acomodé un poco para que pudiera extender su bracito y tocar el agua que caía constantemente, al hacerlo me lleno de tanta alegría el escuchar sus pequeñas risas.

"Ed'c lumt, Vydran" dijo con una voz alegre.

Escuche como si los pasos de alguien hubieran cesado repentinamente y miré hacia donde supuse estaba el origen de aquel sonido. Entonces la vi. Parada ahí boquiabierta con su mirada puesta directamente en la pequeña sobre mis hombros. Aure la miró también y despues le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

"Fru ec cra, Tytto?" pude notar como su expresión cambió al escuchar las palabras de la niña. Retiró la mirada de la pequeña y la clavó en mi, aun podía ver que estaba asombrada. Yo me quedé mirándola en silencio, ocultando la enorme alegría que me causaba verla otra vez.

"Cra ec…" murmuré llamando la atención de las dos. _So lranecrat bancuh…

* * *

_

**Al Bhed**

"_Rik, frana yna oui?"_ – **Rik ¿donde estas?**

"_Rikku, yna oui ug?"_– **Rikku ¿****Estas bien?**

"… _PALYICA!" _– **¡Porque ****sí!**

"… _Hela pidd!" _– **¡Lindo Trasero!**

"… Dra uhmo drehk dred E'mm funneat ypuid femm pa du kad ram ehdu so pat yht ryja caq fedr dryd lidea!"

**- ¡La única cosa en la que yo me preocuparía seria meterla en mi cama y tener sexo con esa lindura!**

"Reoy!" – **Hiya! (Hola al estilo Rikku xD)**

"E mega ouin machina" – **Me gusta tu machina.**

"Ec gehty lida, mega y meddma bibbo!" – **¡Es linda, parece un perrito!**

"Fryd ec ouin hysa?" - **¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

"Aure. Fryd ec ouin?" – **Aure. ¿El ****tuyo?**

"Oui dymg cbyhecr?" - **¿Hablas español?**

"Hu." – **No.**

"E caa…yht frana yne ouin bynahdc?" – **Ya veo… ¿Dónde están tus padres?**

"E tuh'd ryja bynahdc." – **No tengo padres.**

"Nao!" – **Hey!**

"Tuh'd oui fyhd du lusa fedr sa? E'mm mad oui bayo fedr so machina."

- **¿No quieres venir conmigo? Te dejare jugar con mi machina.**

"Yht ev oui fyhd E lyh pa ouin vydran…" – **Y si quieres yo puedo ser tu padre…**

"Oui femm?" - **¿Lo serás?**

"Dryhg oui!" - **¡Gracias!**

"Ed'c lumt, Vydran" – **Esta fría, padre.**

"Fru ec cra, Tytto?" - **¿Quien es ella, papi?**

"Cra ec…" – **Ella es…**

_So lranecrat bancuh… _- **La persona a la que amo…

* * *

Hiya! Seh alfin regrese con el cuarto chapter del fic! Espero les guste este cap! Aki no es un amor? xDDDD weno lo de Aure fue un detalle de ultima hora, ya que hoy termine este chapter. Me pareció un lindo detalle poner a Gippal coom figura fraterna xD y ademas sera un escusa mas para hacerle la vida imposible a Rikku...con las clasicas preguntas "Eres mi mami?" y esas cosas tan inocentes y tiernas que dicen lo niños x3! Aun asi si no les gusto la idea sientanse libres de decirmelo n,n El siguiente chap sera un POV de Rikku que abarcara tooooodo el tiempo que este chap abarcó. Para ver que hacía Rik mientras Gippal se moria de angustia xD! He descubierto que adoro los flashbacks! En mi opinión me salen divinos! Tan tiernos T,T pero weno, si no les gustan diganmelo tb xD! Eso es todo x ahora, creo que el siguiente chap me demorara más ya que esta semana entre a clases ((x,x)) y eso me quitara muuucho time, supongo. C ya later!**

Creo que me exedi un poco con el Al Bhed aca xD! Es por Aure, como no sabe español...solo Al Bhed o,oU. Weno! Espero os haya gustado nOn!

_Se que quieres dejar un review...Asi que, que esperas! xD_


	5. Horrendous Sadness

**Thinking 'bout ya**

**Chapter Five: Horrendous Sadness**

Los ultra-molestosos rayos del sol comenzaron a chocar contra mi ventana la cual como es de vidrio hace que estos traspasen y no me dejen dormir y pues, necesito dormir para mantenerme bella. Me levante, arrastrando perezosamente mis pies por la alfombra que cubría el piso de mi cuarto, dirigiéndome a mis amigas las cortinas las cuales junte entre si haciendo que mi cuarto se inundara en oscuridad nuevamente.

Suspire y sonreí para mi misma, hubiera abierto mis ojos y dado una especie de mirada orgullosa pero…tenia mucho sueño para eso. Regrese a mi cama medio que tropezándome con los zapatos que se ponían en mi camino. Me recosté y trate de recobrar el sueño.

_**I took the smiles and then make them mine.**_

_**I sold my soul just to fade the light.**_

_**And now I see what I'm really am…**_

_**A Thief! A whore! And a Liar!**_

Me puse mi almohada sobre mi cabeza para evitar que ese ruido espantoso me despertara de mi dulce sueño. Ese ruido se había esparcido por toda la casa, aunque me hubiera resultado imposible oírla, oí como la puerta se abría.

"A levantaaaarseee!" pensé haber escuchado eso, no lo se con certeza gracias a que la música estaba a todo volumen. Rodé en mi cama y trate de tapar mis oídos lo más que pude. "Vamos perezosa! Hoy tienes que ir a inspeccionar las cuevas!" Sentí como mis sabanas fueron retiradas de mí a la vez que mi almohada. Refunfuñe un poco y me senté tirando mis manos contra mi despertador para quitarle lo que me había quitado. O sea, Nadie le quita al que quita! Es ilógico!

"Uhhh! Tidus dámelaa!" dije con mi voz chillona implorándole al rubio que me devolviera mi almohada. El alejo aun mas el pedazo de tela relleno de algodón y se río poniendo esa mueca de si-la-quieres-ven-y-atrápame que tanto odio. "Ush! Tidus meanieee!" me levanté de mi cama dispuesta a recuperar lo que una vez le robe a Yunie. El salió corriendo de mi cuarto y pues, obviamente, yo lo perseguí. Claro que el no iba a ser capaz de escapar de mi, nadie aquí es más rápido que yo! Y le agradezco a Yevon por eso.

El tonto solo se reía mientras saltaba de aquí para allá para evitar que yo lo atrapara. Entonces, cuando estuve a punto de atraparlo, asiii de cerca! Yunie apareció de la nada.

"Owieeee…!" dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza. Despues mire hacia el frente. "Cred…se escapo!" dije con una voz chillona para despues mirar a Yunie. La cual me dio una sonrisa típica de ella. La sonrisa cordial que le da a todo el mundo cuando no sabe que decir. Es tan fácil de leer, al menos por mí.

"¿Por qué lo perseguías?" me preguntó un tiempo despues mientras yo caminaba a la cocina y paraba la canción de Evanescence que estaba a todo volumen.

"Ya para que, se me quito el sueño" cogí un pedazo de pie de manzana que había en la resfri y abrí mi boca lo más que pude para comérmelo. Yunie se acercó a donde estaba yo y me lo quito de la boca. "Oye!" dije mientras me preparaba para gritarle. Ella me sonrío y partió el pedazo por la mitad y me lo puso en la boca nuevamente. Ok, me trato como una niña de tres años que no puede valerse por si misma. Típico de ella.

"Ahora vete a bañar que tenemos que salir ya" me dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta y abría esta para salir. "Te esperare afuera" Salió.

"Sep, ajap" me di la vuelta y me senté en el sofá ignorando todo lo que me dijo mi prima. Si, lo se. Fue cruel de mi parte, pero ¿que podía hacer? No me podía ir sin antes cobrárselas a Tidus, no soy rencorosa pero tampoco soy muy amable tampoco, especialmente cuando se trata de "mi" preciada almohada!

"Pensé que Yuna te había dicho algo" escuche como una voz familiar provenía detrás mió, por lo que levante un poco mi cabeza apoyándola más sobre la espalda del sofá y mire hacía arriba para encontrar dos ojos rojos intensos.

"Hiya, Lu!" dije dedicándole una enorme sonrisa a la mama más famosa en Besaid. Ella arqueó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos moviendo un poco su cabeza. Yo solo le seguí sonriendo y retire mi vista de ella al sentir como alguien me jalaba la pierna. "Whoa! Tranquilo Vidi!" agarre al niño entre mis brazos mientras me reía con el y lo levantaba en el aire divirtiéndolo. Despues mire a Lulu otra vez la cual me dio una mirada que, sinceramente, me aterrorizo.

"Ok, ok…ya me voy a bañar" dije levantándome y entregándole al pequeño. Subí las escaleras y entre a mi cuarto encontrando mi preciada almohada encima de mi cama. Suspire. El tonto se había acobardado y la regreso. _Y Rikku anota! Yeaaah! _Entre a mi baño y espere a que la tina se llenara de agua. Despues me sumergí en el agua tibia y cerré mis ojos.

"Listo!" dije mientras salía de la casa y le guiñaba el ojo a Yunie con una enorme sonrisa típica de mí dibujada en mi rostro. Ella me miró sonriendo y virando un poco sus ojos para despues dirigirse hacía donde estaban las cuevas. "Hey! Espérame!" corrí donde ella alcanzándola y golpeando un poco su hombro le sonreí. "Mucho tiempo con Mr. Meanie te esta haciendo efecto, Yunie!" puse mis manos detrás de mi espalda mientras daba pasos un poco grandes y sonreí viendo mi alrededor.

"Jaja, creo que tienes razón Rik" situó sus manos sobre si mismas y las puso delante de ella balanceándolas un poco de un lado al otro mientras miraba el suelo. "Estoy algo asustada ¿sabes?"

"Huh?" mire curiosamente a la castaña con mis ojos bien abiertos arqueando un poco mi espalda y mirándola detenidamente. Ella puso una mueca graciosa y siguió el camino dejándome un poco atrás. "Yunie no me dejes atrás!" refunfuñe mientras corría un poco para alcanzarla.

"Es que…a veces pienso que todo esto de la boda es…no se…" me puse frente a ella, mis manos batiéndose de arriba hacia abajo frente a mi. Despues las levante un poco y moví mi cabeza suspirando.

"Ya te arrepentiste?" le pregunte mirándola con mi ceja arqueada. Si decía que sí yo iba a amarrarla en el puente del Celsius y la iba a dejar ahí hasta que dejara de pensar tantas estupideces, y créanme soy capaz de eso y mucho más. "Porque si te arrepentiste yo te voy a—" Ella no dejo que yo terminara de amenazarla.

"No es eso, Rik"

"Entonces?" le pregunte impacientemente.

"Es que… no se, creo que es muy rápido…" dijo ella bajando su mirada y clavándola sobre el suelo. Yo le jale un poco el cabello y le sonreí con mi ceja arqueada. Ella puso una mirada cuestionable.

"Puede que no sepa mucho del amor y esas boberías…!" puse mis manos sobre la parte trasera de mi cabeza mientras seguía con la misma mueca en mi rostro. "…pero se que no es "muy rápido"! Por Yevon Yunie, desde cuando te volviste tan bruta…mucha junta con Brother!" Ella se rió de mi comentario. Era gracioso, pero en serio. Sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos en la entrada de la cueva. Yunie puso la clave en el panel que había al lado de la compuerta y esta se abrió segunditos despues.

"Show Time!" seguí a Yunie hacia el interior de la cueva.

-----------------

"Ow, Yunie!" dije mientras jugaba un poco con el polvo que cubría el suelo. "Estoy tan aburrida!" Se suponía que íbamos a exterminar fiends en la cueva…pero resulto no haber ninguno. La castaña se sentó a mi lado y puso sus codos en sus rodillas dejando salir un leve suspiro. Ella tambien estaba aburrida asi que me sentí por parte aliviada.

"Regresamos?"

"Realmente tengo que contestar?" dije yo riéndome un poco. Ella se río igual y ambas nos levantamos para regresar a la aldea, pero decidimos ir a la playa en lugar de regresar al corazón de la isla. Me senté en el puerto de madera quitándome mis zapatillas y dejándolas a un lado mientras metía mis pies en la refrescante agua salada del oceano viendo como el agua subía y bajaba constantemente. Yunie hizo lo mismo y se quedo viendo las nubes que cubrían el cielo azulado, yo levante mi vista para verlo tambien. Era algo irónico, como todos estos días habían sido tan hermosos mientras que el sábado fue un asco total.

Despues mi vista se clavó en el horizonte lejano, aun esperando. Un barco. Una airship…cualquier cosa que lo trajera a donde yo estaba. Yunie al parecer leyó mis pensamientos. "¿Por qué no vas donde él, en vez de esperarlo aquí?" me miró atentamente esperando mi respuesta.

"Huh?"

"Ve a buscarlo, Rik" me dijo con tanta determinación que me asustó. Para no dejarme al descubierto con mi prima hice una mueca cuestionable como si no supiera de qué rayos ella estaba hablando. "No finjas, sabes muy bien a que me refiero" dijo seriamente. Miró nuevamente el cielo aun con esa expresión seria en su rostro "Mira Rik…no me gusta verte asi ¿sabes? Te estas haciendo daño. No puedes seguir pretendiendo que no pasa nada, que no te afecta. Pero se que te afecta mucho…" me miró directamente. "Yo se que te afecta…y eso me afecta a mi…"

No sabía que decir. Era uno de esos momentos en que Yuna hacia posible que yo me quedara sin nada que decir, cosa que era rara. Evité su vista y la clave en el oleaje del agua. Sonreí. "No se de que estas hablando Yunie" Si lo se, soy demasiado terca. La mire determinadamente para apoyar lo que había dicho recientemente topándome con una mirada molesta departe de ella.

"¿Sabes? El no estará ahí para siempre" me dijo aun seria y un poco molesta. Yo solo me le quede mirando, no era mi intención hacerla enojar más de lo que ya estaba pero creo que mi necedad es demasiado grande para evitarlo…

"De quien hablas, Yunie?" dije con una mirada inocente. Aun pretendiendo no saber de que rayos hablaba ella. Fue un error, pero ya era muy tarde para retirar lo que había preguntado.

"Basta, Rikku!" se levantó bruscamente de donde estaba y me agarro de la mano para levantarme. Trate de recobrar mi equilibrio despues de haber sido levantada tan bruscamente de mi lugar pero no me dio el tiempo suficientemente. Segundos despues sentí un calorcito en mi mejilla izquierda acompañado de dolor, perdí totalmente el equilibrio y caí de espalda en las tablas de madera. Puse mi mano sobre mi mejilla y mire atónita a mi prima.

Silencio. Suspiró.

"Sinceramente…" comenzó a decir mientras me extendía la mano. "Te lo merecías, Rik." Yo tome su mano y me levanté de donde estaba, sacudiendo un poco mi ropa y sobándome la mejilla. Era la primera vez que Yunie me cacheteaba, y fue algo que no me gustó para nada…

"Lo se, Yunie" dije suavemente. "Pero tenias que hacerlo con tanta fuerza! Eso dolió!" Ella se río de mí. Yo también me estaba riendo mientras hacía el comentario. Despues el silencio volvió a incomodar el lugar. "No puedo…"

"Huh?" me miró con desconcierto. "De que hablas?" Desconcierto que despues se convirtió en preocupación. Yo puse mis manos en la parte trasera de mi cabeza y mire atentamente las nubes en el cielo. Despues cerré mis ojos y cruce mis brazos frente a mi suspirando.

"No puedo ir…" dije casi inaudiblemente. Clavé mi vista en las tablas de madera que componían el puerto. "No es que no quiera…solo no puedo." Sentí como las lágrimas estaban apunto de salir, decidí contenerlas. No iba a permitirme llorar frente a Yunie, eso solo la haría sentir más mal de lo que ya se sentía. Y eso no me lo perdonaría nunca, ya tuve suficiente viéndola vivir miserablemente despues de que Tidus se desvaneció hace dos años.

"Y eso porque?" preguntó ella mientras se volteaba un poco para verme mejor. Yo levante mi cabeza y la mire sonriéndole, obviamente la sonrisa era falsa y ella lo sabía. Arqueó una ceja y me miro cruzando sus brazos. "Rik?"

"…Hana" murmure casi para mi misma. Sabía que Yuna no tenia idea de quien era ella, nadie lo sabía aparte del ex-equipo de sobrevivientes al atentado contra la Crimson Squad y yo. Aparte de Aki y Nhadala…Yunie me miro apunto de preguntar por el nombre pero yo le conteste antes. "…Es la novia de Gippal" No la miré mientras le decía esa frase que me partía el corazón. Mire miserablemente el horizonte.

"…novia?" preguntó ella. No la miré pero sabía que su expresión había cambiado a ser una de preocupación enorme. Yo solo me reí y la mire con una sonrisa en mi rostro, no se como rayos podía fingir una sonrisa en esos momentos…momentos en los cuales solo quería estallar en llanto y gritar lo más fuerte que pudiera.

"Uhap! Llevan dos meses de serlo" lo dije de tal manera que no se notara cuanto me molestaba ese hecho. Yunie se acerco un poco a mí y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas.

"La conoces?" me preguntó. Yo lo negué con mi cabeza, gracias a Yevon todavía no me había topado con ella…y no quería hacerlo. No sabría que hacer en tal caso. "Entonces?" me preguntó con un tono de curiosidad en su voz sin quitar sus ojos bicolores de mí esperando ansiosamente mi respuesta.

"Nhadala me contó sobre ella" le contesté. Yo me mantenía en contacto con Nhadala para saber sobre las últimas partes de machina encontradas, ya que cuando estoy aburrida me pongo a construir un poco. Yunie me miró desconcertada pero se mantuvo callada. Me hizo la seña de que ya era hora de regresar a casa y despues se puso a caminar alejándose lentamente de mí. Yo la seguí un momento despues de que regresara a la realidad. Si quería ir a D'jose…para culparlo, humillarlo, criticarlo…para abrazarlo, llorar en su pecho, besarlo. Pero era algo imposible.

Entre a la casa y me senté en el sofá al lado del pequeño Vidina el cual me sonrió con toda la ternura del mundo. En cambio yo solo pude dedicarle una sonrisa falsa. El niño puso una mueca extraña, era increíble! Ahora todo el mundo podía detectar cuando mi sonrisa era actuada! Sentí como unas manos se pusieron sobre mis ojos impidiéndome ver…Por un instante recordé esos tiempos.

* * *

_Mis ojos fueron repentinamente inundados en oscuridad mientras sentía un tibio toque sobre mi rostro. "Hey! Fru ec drec?" dije mientras me reía un poco. Escuche como la persona que me impedía la vista tambien se reía cosa que en parte me molestó ya que no habló y por lo tanto no pude reconocer quien era. "Fru ec drec!" exigí para que me respondieran._

"_Whoa, ayco Cid's girl!" destapó mis ojos y pude voltearme para ver si mis oídos no me fallaban. Entonces vi esta enorme sonrisa arrogante y como dos ojos verdes se clavaban en mi rostro. "Hi there" su voz era más gruesa de lo que recordaba, cosa que me gusto…lo hacía ver mas lindo de lo normal._

"_Gippal!" dije con entusiasmo mientras casi me le tiraba encima abrazándolo fuertemente. "Regresaste!" me separé de él y le sonreí. Me alegraba tanto tenerlo de vuelta en Bikinel, íbamos a ser nuevamente los tres mosqueteros. Estaba tan entusiasmada. El me sonrío de vuelta, no arrogantemente. Una sonrisa real no muy típica de él._

"_¿Qué hacías, Cid's Girl?" me preguntó curiosamente mientras caminábamos hacía el taller cercano al edificio central, el cual muchos solían1 llamarle 'Dra Bymala'. Yo me molesté un poco al escuchar nuevamente mi apodo._

"_Tengo nombre, Gip!" le dije mientras lo golpeaba o más bien, intentaba hacerlo. En el camino me contó todo lo que pasó en la frontera, me contó acerca de un tal Aki en él cual se podía confiar fácilmente. Después me preguntó por Serru._

"_Debe estar por ahí" dije alegremente "No te preocupes, ya lo veras pronto" agregué. Gippal arqueó una de sus cejas y me miró cuestionablemente. "Huh?" yo lo mire de igual manera y despues entendí porque puso la mueca. Me reí inocentemente "Somos novios ¿sabes?" le dije sin borrar mi sonrisa. Despues note que su expresión cambio en esos momentos no supe porqué._

"_Ya veo…" dijo el casi murmurando. Me daba la impresión de que estaba decepcionado. Pero de que? Hm…pues que más da. Llegamos al taller y le enseñe una pequeña machina que había comenzado a construir una semana antes de que él regresara. Aun le faltaba mucho, no tenía el núcleo. Poco a poco vi como su ánimo comenzó a cambiar y regresó a ser el mismo Gippal de siempre. Me ayudo un poco con la coraza de la machina._

_Me puse a buscar una de las llaves inglesas de mi papá, pero no encontraba ninguna. El se ofreció a ayudarme. Nos pasamos algunos minutos buscándola cuando finalmente la vi._

"_Aquí es—" su mano. Su mano se postró suavemente sobre la mía. Levante mi rostro para ver el de él inocentemente. Él tenía una expresión seria en su rostro. Sentí como un leve calorcito inundaba mi rostro y como mi corazón comenzaba a latir aceleradamente. No entendía porque. Nunca me había sentido así antes, ni siquiera con Serru. Retiró su mano de la mía y me sonrió. Yo, inocentemente, le devolví la sonrisa._

_---------------------_

_Caminaba aceleradamente hacía el edificio central de Bikinel. Ya era la tercera vez que me pasaba lo mismo con él en ese día. No entendía porque me sentía tan extraña cuando lo tenía cerca, ni porque esa frase me fue tan difícil de decir por un momento…_

"Así será algo que hicimos entre nosotros…"

_Me detuve. Sentí nuevamente como ese calorcito invadía mi rostro, puse lentamente mi pequeña mano sobre mi pecho para sentir el ritmo acelerado de mi corazón. _Van cuatro…_Seguí caminando, ya era algo tarde y tenía que regresar a mi cuarto._

_Subí por las pequeñas enredaderas que habían crecido en las paredes del Edificio Central llegando por fin a mi balcón. Entre a mi cuarto y rápidamente sin hacer ruido alguno me adentré en mi cama para dormir. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro._

"_Hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida…" dije suavemente mientras cerraba mis ojos y recordaba todo lo que había pasado. Aunque me pareciera algo extraño…en las cuatro veces que me sentí rara a la vez me sentí feliz. No entendía porque, todo era tan confuso. "Solo tengo nueve…" me convencí a mi misma que esa era respuesta suficiente a mi falta de respuestas. Cerré mis ojos y murmure lo primero que se me vino a la mente antes de quedarme dormida._

"_Gippal…"

* * *

_

"Tierra llamando a loquis!" una voz grave me sacó de mis pensamientos. Miré hacía arriba y vi como Tidus me miraba extrañado. "En que tanto estabas pensando?" me preguntó riéndose. "Pensé que habías muerto!" despues de su ultimo comentario estalló en risa al igual que yo.

"No exageres, tontín!"

"Entonces en que pensabas?" dijo con intención de molestarme. Trate de ignorarlo al ponerme a jugar con el pequeño Vidina, pero lo que conseguí fue que él siguiera insistiendo para que yo le dijera en que había estado pensando. No es por ofender ni nada, pero a veces Tidus suele ser un GRAN idiota, como Gippal. Pero bueno yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, lamentablemente. "¡Vamos, dime!" siguió insistiendo. Hasta me pareció que Vidina se puso de su lado tambien!

"Nada que te importe!" dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro y mirándolo de reojo. El desarregló mi cabello y se rió, yo me levante en un vano intento de golpearlo pero el salió corriendo y me dejó sola con el pequeño en la sala. Yo miré a Vidina y le saque juguetonamente la lengua y para sorpresa mía el hizo lo mismo. Yo solo me reí. "Hey! No hagas eso!" le dije entre risas. El se levantó un poco para agarrar una de mis trenzas, afortunadamente evite que lo hiciera ya que se le notaban las intenciones de querer jalarlo.

Tiempo despues decidí salir a caminar un poco…uhm bueno…Más bien fui a ver el estupido horizonte aquel en el cual dejaba todas mis esperanzas de que él volviera…pero supongo que pedía demasiado. Me senté en el muelle, algo que ya se había tornado una costumbre para mí en los últimos días. Suspiré y clave mi vista en aquel horizonte…Quizás Yunie tenia la razón, quizás lo que debía hacer es ir a D'jose y reclamar lo que es mió por derecho. "Si…aja…ojala fuera tan simple" estire un poco mis brazos y dirigí mi vista al agua cristalina. Ya estaba oscureciendo, pero sinceramente no me importaba.

Me levanté y le eche un último vistazo al amplio horizonte. Dejando todas mis esperanzas en ese lugar. "Para que te ilusionas Rik…el no va a volver, y mucho menos por ti…" Suspiré y le di la espalda al atardecer. Prometí no volver a ese lugar a menos de que fuera necesario, una promesa que estaba dispuesta a cumplir sin importar que pasara. Ese lugar solo me hacia recordar el dolor…recordar el hecho de que estoy sola. De que él ya no me ama a mí.

Regrese a la casa, ignorando a todos los que me decían 'hola' o 'buenas noches'. Yo solo quería llegar a mi cuarto y descansar…Descansar de este agotador día. Agotador, en el sentido emocional, ya que no hice nada que requiriera mucho esfuerzo físico hoy…el único tipo de esfuerzo que hice hoy fue el luchar contra mi angustia para no quebrantarme en frente de todos. Tidus me dijo que muy pronto esto se iba a tornar feo, que no debía huir de lo que sentía, que debía agarrar mis esperanzas y nunca dejarlas ir. Me comentó que si él hubiera dejado ir sus esperanzas…Yunie y él no estarían juntos ahora; pero supongo que su historia es definitivamente opuesta a la mía. Ellos fueron hechos el uno para el otro; se separaron, se reencontraron pero el amor nunca desapareció entre ellos. Me hacía sentir tan feliz la idea de que Yunie podría estar completamente feliz a pesar de haber pasado por tantas desgracias, que despues de todo alguien a quien ella amaba la estuviera esperando todo ese tiempo.

Todos tenemos a alguien que nos espera para agarrarnos y nunca dejarnos ir. Todos 'tienen' a ese alguien, menos yo. Yo estoy destinada a vivir sola, a sufrir…Mi única y fiel compañera de estar será mi propia soledad. La historia de Yunie y Tidus era totalmente distinta a la mía. Yo me separe de él y él me reemplazo así no más…Nunca amé ni amare a alguien como lo hice con él. Lo último que me dijo Tidus fue que si seguía así me iba a agotar emocionalmente. Pero ya no puedo hacer nada más, ya deje ir mis esperanzas. Ya mi corazón esta completamente herido. Ahora lo único que me queda esperar es el momento en que la soledad acabe conmigo. Viviré sola…moriré sola.

----------------------

"Rik?" Yunie entro a mi cuarto el día siguiente. Se acercó a mi cama y examinó poco a poco, llegando a la conclusión de que yo no estaba ahí. "Rikku?" buscó en el armario, debajo de la cama y despues entro al baño. "Aquí estas…y eso que te levantaste temprano, Rik?" me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al no obtener respuesta su sonrisa se borro. Se acerco poco a poco a donde estaba yo y se sentó en el suelo, al lado de la tina. Yo solo me mantuve ahí, inmóvil.

Se veía preocupada y me preguntó si yo estaba bien. Yo no le contesté. Me mantuve ahí, aun inmóvil sin decir una sola palabra. Con mi vista clavada miserablemente en el agua que inundaba la pequeña tina. Ella me acomodo un poco el cabello mojado detrás de mi oreja y me miró aun preocupada, preguntándome que me pasaba, si me sentía mal. Yo seguí mirando miserablemente el agua…sin emitir un solo sonido. Si no fuera porque estaba respirando, Yunie hubiera pensado que yo estaba muerta. Era lo que proyectaba en verdad. Mis ojos estaban opacos y mi piel estaba demasiado pálida. Apretó fuertemente sus puños y levanto su mano derecha mirándome fijamente. Y después la bajó con fuerza…

Mis ojos se dilataron y mi mano subió a mi mejilla izquierda como instinto hacia el dolor que ahora sentía en ella. Dirigí mi mirada hacía ella y recibiendo de su parte una sonrisa de arrepentimiento. "Lo siento, Rik…me estabas asustando." Dijo con una expresión llena de tristeza. "No te movías, no contestabas…pensé que estabas…lo siento" concluyó mientras pequeñas gotas caían de sus ojos. Yo aún la estaba mirando con mi mano sobre mi mejilla. Despues baje mi rostro.

"Lo siento, Yunie…" dije suavemente. "…pero, Por Yevon! Tenías que ser tan ruda?" ella se rió, cosa que era mi intención. La verdad me costó mucho decir eso de forma animada, pero al parecer salió bien. Tiempo despues salí de la tina y me puse un top negro, una bufanda con una degradación de azul oscuro a celeste, una falda azul marino con una correa negra al estilo spike y hebilla de 'independent', y unas botas negras. Baje las escaleras tarareando una canción de Utada Hikaru. Llegue a la mesa y me senté frente a un delicioso desayuno acabadito de salir del horno.

"**A story that will end emotionally **

**Began that day when you said 'I love you'**

**I can't wait patiently for the start of the second half**"

Mientras seguía cantando lo más bajo que podía esperando a que la comida se calentara un poco, sentí un como alguien me desarreglaba el cabello. "Valla, pero mira como estamos hoy!" Una voz gruesa que provenía detrás mió comenzó a reírse un poco mientras caminaba a su asiento. "Roquera hoy, no?" Dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y me miro directamente. Yo le devolví la sonrisa junto con un pequeño golpe haciendo que él se riera. Comencé a comer rápidamente ganándome las miradas extrañadas de los demás sentados en la mesa conmigo. Al terminar me levanté y me estire.

"Jeje! Voy a ir a caminar un poco! Yeaaah!" una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro mientras corría afuera de la casa. Los demás solo se quedaron mirando hacía la puerta confundidos. No tenia idea de cómo de repente todo mi animo había regresado de la nada, despues de haber despertado con ganas de morir esto era algo muy inusual. Camine dando vueltas alrededor de la pequeña ciudad de Besaid, saludando y dedicando enormes sonrisas a todo el que me saludaba. Me puse los audífonos de mi discman y me puse a escuchar un CD mezclado con rock y j-pop. Iba bailando discretamente mientras me encaminaba hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Me tope con los Aurochs de Besaid, los cuales estaban entrenando con Wakka, además vi a Vidina corriendo de aquí para allá. Salude a los muchachos y a Wakka para despues seguir caminando junto con Vidina, el cual se me pegó a penas me vio.

Vidina se regresó tiempo despues a donde estaba su papá. Yo me senté en una de las ruinas que están antes de llegar a las cascadas de la isla. Me quedé mirando al cielo mientras cantaba suavemente la canción que estaba escuchando en ese momento. Al acabarse esa canción…dilate un poco mis ojos al escuchar la que seguía. Mi mirada se entristeció un poco y baje mi cabeza un poco, mirando se reojo en la dirección hacia la playa. Me gustaba mucho esa canción, pero a la vez me entristecía…despues de todo, hablaba de él.

* * *

"_Ow…otra vez?" dije moviendo mis brazos en el aire perezosamente mirando a Yunie detrás del panel de control en el estudio de grabación. "Pero esa parte quedo bien, Yunie!" dije aun quejándome. Ella me miró sonriendo y con su mano me dijo que tenía que repetir esa parte. "Ush! No me estas escuchando Yunie!" cruce mis brazos y la mire enojada._

_Ella oprimió un botón en el panel de controles y su voz comenzó a salir de un parlante. "Quieres terminar o no, Rik?" me sonrió y yo puse una mueca en derrota, asentí con la cabeza y me prepare para grabar esa parte por segunda vez. "Ok, dentro de cinco…" Inhale un poco de aire y lo exhale preparándome. "Ya…!"_

"_Nakitsukarete nemutteru aida ni mukau e ni_

_Kuruka to yume miru I miss you…"_

_--------------------------_

"_Bien…listo, ya terminamos" Yunie me miro con una sonrisa. Yo suspiré y le devolví la sonrisa mientras entraba al pequeño cuarto donde estaba ella. Me puso a escuchar lo que acababa de grabar. Por Yevon, no pensé que yo cantara tan bien…Me sentí orgullosa de mí misma, a pesar de lo que realmente simbolizaba esa canción. "Me gusta esta canción, Rik. Aun no tiene título, como la llamaras?" me preguntó ella alegremente. Yo la mire pensando._

_Analice el significado de casa letra, cada palabra, cada frase, cada verso. Me senté y seguí pensando en el título adecuado para la canción que acababa de grabar. Fue entonces que la verdadera razón por la que compuse esa canción regreso a mi mente. Mis sentimientos me inundaron en ese momento. Y el título vino a mi mente._

"…_without you" susurré._

"_Huh? Dijiste algo Rik?" preguntó ella mirándome mientras seguía escuchando la canción. Yo la mire con determinación y le sonreí._

"_Quiero que se llama 'Without You', Yunie" Entonces me senté a su lado y me quede escuchando mi nueva canción mientras me dejaba llevar por los recuerdos y la letra de la misma.

* * *

_

Me levanté y baje del pequeño pedazo de ruina en el que estaba montada. Casi por inercia comencé a caminar hacía el muelle, sin importar la promesa que me hice el día anterior. Camine con mi mirada clavada en el suelo, escuchando la letra de la canción hasta su final. Cuando terminó simplemente reitre los auriculares de mis oídos y seguí caminando mientras escuchaba solamente como el agua caía y chocaba contra las rocas en el suelo húmedo. Entonces me pareció escuchar una voz cerca de las cascadas y fui a ver.

Me quede perpleja al verlo. Hipnotizada viendo como estaba parado frente a las cascadas. Despues mi vista se clavó en la pequeña niña que traía sobre sus hombros, hice una mueca en confusión. _¿Quién es…? _Su mirada se dirigió hacia mí pero yo no retire mi mirada de la pequeña.

"Fru ec cra, Tytto?" Mis ojos se dilataron por segunda vez. La escena simplemente no encajaba en mi mente… ¿'Papi'? Buscando respuestas dirigí mi mirada hacía él, preguntándole con ella que demonios estaba pasando. El se quedó mirándome en silencio. Dentro de mi ardía el deseo de correr hacia el, abrazarlo, decirle cuanto lo extrañe, cuan miserable he sido sin él. Pero no lo hice, mi necedad, mi orgullo no me dejaba. Y cuando pensaba no poder estar más confundida, aparece él con una niña en sus hombros la cual dice que él es su padre. Simplemente no entiendo! Estaba Frustrada, tenía tantas ganas de gritarle, de caer de rodillas y llorar a llanto ahogado…Cred! Porque rayos soy tan orgullosa! Porque no, por primera vez en mi vida, me dejo consentir! Ser la que se debe mantener alegre para los demás es una carga muy grande para mí, simplemente ya no puedo. No mientras él no este conmigo…

"Cra ce…" lo escuche murmurar. Lo mire atentamente, esperando su respuesta. Mi vista se alternaba entre la pequeña y él. Por un momento vi una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras seguía mirándome, inmóvil. Su mirada me hizo sentir paz dentro de mí…como si todo lo que me había estado atormentando en los últimos días no importara más. Él estaba aquí. Frente a mí. Él había regresado…y quizás, haya regresado por mí. Inconcientemente, le sonreí a la pequeña y ella a mí. Despues lo volví a mirar, sentía como las lagrimas querían salir. No lágrimas de tristeza, al contrario…eran lágrimas de felicidad. Aun así no las deje…Las oculte con una gran sonrisa hacía él. Nuevamente, agarre mis esperanzas y no las deje ir. Esta vez…no te dejare ir…_Gippal.

* * *

_

**Al Bhed – Español**

Cred – Rayos…para no decir lo otro Xd Creo ke con esta se han familiarizado.

"_Hey! Fru ec drec?" _– "Hey¿Quien es?"

"_Whoa, ayco Cid's girl!"_ – Tranquila

"Fru ec cra, Tytto?" - ¿Quién es ella, Papi?

"Cra ce…" – Ella es…

* * *

**Nyaaa! Tanto tiempo ¿ne? Jeje, sorry pero es que el cole si me ha quitado muchisimo tiempo y he estado enferma ultimamente...jaja la verdad estoy enferma en este preciso momento. Maldita se la gripa, pero weno que se le hace. A mi pareció este chapter...como uno de los mpas tristes que he escrito .-. Pobre Rik, como la hago sufrir xD. Pero bueno como dije en el chap anterior este seria un recuento de lo que hizo Rik mientras io narraba lo que hacía Gip. Y pues...sí hay mucha música involucrada en este chap. La primera fracción de lyric es de la song "Farther Away" de Evanescence. Me encanta esa canción xD es muy linda...despues del parrafo que puse xD! La segunda fracción que puse es de la song "Uso Mitai Na I love You" de Utada Hikaru, que pertenece al soundtrack de Kingdom Hearts. Si, es una de mis cantantes de J-Pop favs. asi que se las recomiendo...y tambien esa song, esta cool...parece más J-Rock xD! Y la última me imagino que deben saber cual es...seh! "Without You" de Marika Matsumoto (Rikku). Adoro esa canción, tengo la traducción y es muy linda la verdad...Y encaja perfectamente con este fic! xD En parte esa song es mi inspiración. Bueno espero les haya gustado este chap n,n! C ya! Si Yevon kiere xD!  
****  
_Se que quieres dejar un review...asi que...Que esperas? xD_ **


	6. She

**Thinking 'bout ya  
****_Chapter Six: She_**

El cielo estaba totalmente cubierto por una oscuridad infinita, lo único que iluminaba el mismo era la hermosa luna llena y la incontable cantidad de estrellas esparcidas por el vasto cielo. Sentada al frente de una ventana, Rikku admiraba tanta hermosura. Dentro de ella sentía tanta felicidad que simplemente no podía ocultar. Finalmente, él había regresado.

Desvió su vista de la ventana y la dirigió a su cama, levantándose y acercándose a la pequeña silla que había al lado de ella. Se sentó y se puso a contemplar a la pequeña niña que en esos momentos descansaba sobre la cama. Aure estaba hundida en un sueño profundo debido al cansancio que le provocó el gran viaje desde Luca y simplemente la pequeña no pudo aguantar más el seguir despierta por lo que una hora despues de haber llegado a la pequeña isla perdió ante el sueño. Rikku se encariño rápidamente con la pequeña, se parecía tanto a ella cuando era una niña…le traía tantos recuerdos.

"Se parece mucho a ti, Rik" La joven rubia levantó su mirada para ver a su prima entrando al cuarto. Rikku le sonrió y volvió a ver a la pequeña acostada sobre su cama. "Tiene mucha energía, demasiada diría yo. Justamente como tú" agregó Yuna sonriendo y sentándose a un costado de la cama. "¿Crees que quiera ser una de mis floristas? O sea, sería una gran idea que participara en la boda¿no crees?" dijo emocionada despues.

"Yunie…" Rikku la miró con una mueca graciosa mientras se reía un poco. "Yo no se, Yunie. No es que haya participado en una boda antes, asi que no tengo idea" dijo levantándose de la pequeña silla y entrando a un cuarto. "Además¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? Tu eres la de la boda, no yo."

"Es que…" la castaña se asomó por la puerta mirando al suelo. Rikku, por otra parte, estaba arreglándose el guacho que tiene por cabello frente al espejo y preparándose para cepillar sus dientes. "La pequeña es la hija de Gippal o algo así, y pues eso te hace a ti…uhm… ¿su mamá?" Rikku escupió la pasta de dientes en el espejo y miró atónita a su prima, mientras un pequeño hilito de pasta dental caía por un lado de su boca. "¿…no?" preguntó Yuna algo nerviosa al ver la reacción de su primita.

"¡Pero que cosas dices, Yunie!" la joven Al Bhed ahora estaba sonrojada. Lo que recientemente había dicho su prima le retumbaba una y otra vez en su mente. En tal caso, si Aure fuera a tener una madre…esa no sería Rikku, si no…_Hana_. "Ella no es mi hija…"

Yuna la miro tristemente. "No, Rik. Si Aure fuera a tener una madre, estoy segura de que esa madre serías tú. No ella." La joven rubia miró a su prima directamente a sus ojos. Pareciera como si la mitad Al Bhed hubiera leído la mente, cosa que se había tornado muy común últimamente en ella. La castaña abrazó a su prima con afecto, esperando poder consolarla, hacerle sentir que no estaba sola. Fue entonces, que un grito agudo se escucho proveniente de la habitación, ambas se soltaron y corrieron a donde estaba la asustada niña.

La pequeña miró asustada a la joven de diecisiete años y se aferró fuertemente a ella, llorando. Rikku respondió al abrazo casi instantáneamente susurrándole cosas a la pequeña para que se tranquilizara. La ex-invocadora se quedó inmóvil, viendo la escena mientras sonreía. La pequeña niña levantó su rostro inundado en lágrimas y miró a la rubia frente a ella, Rikku le devolvió la mirada y le dio una enorme sonrisa en respuesta. "E's kuehk du prehk Gippal" le susurró a la pequeña mientras se disponía a ir en busca del padre adoptivo de la pequeña, pero en ese mismo instante fue detenida por Aure.

"Bmayca, sus, cdyo fedr sa…"

Rikku se quedó de espaldas, sin regresar la mirada a la pequeña. Se mantuvo de pie frente a la puerta, perpleja. ¿Acaso la pequeña la había llamado…mamá? Volteó su mirada para ver el rostro esperanzado de la pequeña, rostro cuyo cual aun seguía inundado en lágrimas.

"Bmayca Sus…" dijo nuevamente la pequeña corriendo hacía la joven y abrazándola fuertemente. Yuna se levantó y miró atentamente a Rikku, la cual aun seguía sorprendida. Le susurró a su prima que iría a buscar a Gippal, la rubia no le contestó pero ella tomó eso como un 'sí'. Rikku bajo su mirada para ver la pequeña cabeza de la niña apoyada contra su delgada figura, aun sorprendida por como la pequeña la había llamado. Ella no sabía que pensar en esos momentos, nada encajaba en esos momentos en su mente; estaba totalmente segura de que ella no podía ser la madre de la pequeña…ella no. Eso le correspondía a…

"Sus…Rik sa" susurró la pequeña. Rikku puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña y se agacho frente a ella, mirándola con sus ojos verdes brillantes los cuales estaban humedecidos en ese momento.

"Y-yo…yo no soy tu mami…" dijo mirando tristemente a Aure. "…yo no puedo ser tu mami, cunno…E lyh'd pa…" la pequeña solo había podido entender la última frase de la joven a quien consideraba su madre. Miro confundida a la rubia inclinando un poco su cabeza a un lado, esperando una explicación departe de Rikku. Lo que recibió fue un abrazo en vez de respuestas.

"E's cu cunno…Aure-chan. E lyh'd pa ouin susso, oui ryja uha ymnayto." Rikku abrazó a la pequeña con más fuerza, mientras pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Tan solo recordar a esa persona le rompía el corazón; no importaba su Gippal estara ahí o no, Hana siempre estaría atormentando el pobre corazón de la rubia. Ella no podía ser la madre de Aure, porque ese papel ya lo tenía Hana…la novia de Gippal. Y aunque más le doliera admitirlo, esa era su horrible realidad. Su cruel verdad. "Oui ryja uha ymnayto…"

* * *

"¡Eso no va ahí!" un joven andaba gritando de aquí a allá, corrigiendo a los mecánicos que no se disponían a hacer nada bien esa noche. Al parecer, cuando el gran líder de la Machina Faction se iba a "pasear" lejos de casa…este lugar se volvía un desastre total. Aki simplemente no podía con tanto asunto. "No puedo creer que Gippal tenga que hacer esto todo el tiempo" murmuró para sí mismo iniciando nuevamente a regañar a los jóvenes emprendedores. 

La enormes puertas del templo de D'jose se abrieron de repente, llamando la atención de Aki, el cual salió inmediatamente de la sala de reparaciones para entrar al lobby. Entonces, una de las herramientas que traía en sus manos cayó al suelo haciendo un molestó sonido.

"¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Aki?" una joven estaba parada en el centro del lobby con una infinidad de valijas a su alrededor, mirando despectivamente al joven de dieciocho años. "¿Qué se supone que haces ahí parado? Ven y ayúdame." Exigió la joven. Aki la miro con disgusto y se acerco a ella para llevar todas sus valijas al cuarto el cual ella habitaba. _Regresó antes de lo que esperaba, que angustia. Ahora tengo que lidiar con ella mientras Gippal no está._

"¿Dónde esta mi Gippalpucho?" el cabello plateado perteneciente a la joven golpeo la cara del joven hibrido causándole más disgusto. A ella no le importo, solo se quedó mirando impaciente al joven mientras esperaba la respuesta a su pregunta.

"Regresaste antes de lo que esperábamos, Hana…"

"Lady Hana para ti, Aki"

"…Gippal no está." Dijo casi apuntó de explotar el joven. Aki consideraba a Hana como la chica más interesada, cruel, despectiva y ridícula que nunca antes había conocido, y estaba totalmente seguro de que nunca alguien podría llegar a ser como ella…estaba muy fuera del alcance. Fue entonces cuando una maravillosa idea le vino a la mente. Haría sufrir a la chica con el detalle de que Gippal se había ido a ver a otra, y el estaba sumamente convencido de que Hana iba a deducir rápidamente quien era esa 'otra'.

"¿No está?" preguntó la joven pasándose una mano por su largo cabello. "¿A dónde fue, entonces?" le preguntó mientras se sentaba en su cama evitando ver al joven y comenzaba a cepillar su suave cabello brillante. Cruzando sus piernas y arreglándose un poco la ropa, decidió verle la cara al chico, con una ceja arqueada y una mueca de impaciencia. "Respóndeme, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo" Aki la miro con una mueca de disgusto, ella sonrió al verla…era como una hobby para ella el molestar a Aki. Sabía muy bien que el mitad Al Bhed no le tenía mucho cariño, estaba segurísima de que él la odiaba…pero ella disfrutaba molestarlo cada segundo más.

Aki sonrió maliciosamente sacando un poco de onda a Hana. "Pues, tengo entendido que fue a ver a alguien…" hizo una pausa para ver la expresión de Hana, despues continuó. "Alguien muy importante, por cierto." Al parecer Hana no captó la idea, su expresión seguía igual, algo decepcionada…pero no era un gran cambió. ¡Aki quería ver rabia! No es por causarle problemas a Rikku ni nada…solo que él quería ver como Hana ardía en rabia debido a la situación. Al ver que no lo logro, comenzó a pensar en otro plan.

"Ah, ya veo. Bueno iré a dormir…si llama me despiertas."

"Ok. Por cierto, 'Lady' Hana, tu 'Gippalpucho' esta en Besaid; solo si quieres llamarlo." Aki sonrió al ver como Hana se detuvo de repente, se quedo inmóvil. Era una sonrisa de triunfo, ya que él sabía lo mucho que le molestaba a la chica que su novio fuera a Besaid. No por la isla, no, Hana la veía muy hermosa; era por Rikku, obviamente, que a la joven le molestaba que Gippal fuera para allá.

"¿…En Besaid?" la chica se volteó a ver la cara de Aki, el cual pretendió no encontrarle la importancia en que Gippal estuviera en Besaid, al menos no como Hana pensaba. "¿Qué fue a hacer allá?" preguntó poniendo una mueca de disgusto muy notable en su rostro.

"A ver a alguien muy importante te dije…" respondió Aki, riéndose por dentro de sí mismo. Él estaba MUY consiente de lo que Hana estaba pensando despues de haberle contestado. La chica estaba ardiendo en furia y se notaba a leguas. El joven estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Hana ya había deducido quien era ese 'alguien'. _Sip, Hanis…Tu queridísimo novio fue a ver a tu peor rival. Supéralo niña ridícula, él nunca te ha amado a ti._ Aki no pudo evitar sonreír despues de haber dicho dichas palabras en su mente. Hana lo notó y eso la convenció de quien era esa persona a la que Gippal fue a ver.

"Maldita sea…" murmuró la chica de manera inaudible. Aki la miro detenidamente esperando a que la chica lo repitiera, pero Hana levanto su mirada y lo miró directamente al rostro. "Fue a verla… ¿verdad?" dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y su corazón se rompía poco a poco. "Fue a ver a Rikku… ¿verdad, Aki?" Su determinación era lo que detenía las lágrimas, Hana era una chica fuerte y no iba a dejar que Aki dijera lo contrario. "Contéstame." Aki solo asintió. Hana miro sus valijas y se dirigió a donde estaba una levantándola. _Ire a Besaid… No_ _voy_ _a_ _dejar que_ _me lo_ _quites, no me vas a_ _ganar. Gippal es mío, no tuyo_ _Rikku. _Miró a Aki detenidamente y se dispuso a salir por donde entro tiempo atrás. Aki solo se le quedo mirando. "Voy a Besaid… Si Gippal llama, yo no he tocado este suelo hoy." Con eso salió del templo en dirección a Luca.

"Eso es lo que se gana cuando te dejan solo, Aki; desatas una pelea entre mujeres"

"Je, je… Supongo que sí, Nhadala. Ahora a ver como Gippal se las arregla." Aki regresó al salón de reparaciones y comenzó a regañar a los empleados nuevamente.

* * *

"¡A despertarse, Rikkura!" el joven blitzer comenzó a sacudir fuertemente a la chica Al Bhed que estaba profundamente sumergida en un sueño muy confortable. Tidus inclinó un poco su cabeza al ver que la chica no respondía a sus fuertes sacudidas. Se rió un poco al principio. "¡Ja! No creas que me vas a engañar dos veces de la misma forma, Rik" dijo cruzando sus brazos y mirando a su mejor amiga con sospecha. Despues comenzó a asustarse. "¡Yuna!" 

La castaña apareció casi instantáneamente al escuchar el llamado de su prometido. "¿Qué pasa, Tidie-woujie?" El joven arqueó su ceja debido a su nuevo sobrenombre y Yuna no pudo evitar reírse de la reacción del blitzer. Entonces notó la expresión de preocupación que el joven tenía en su rostro. "¿Paso algo malo, Tidie?" pregunto preocupada.

Tidus respiro hondo y miro fijamente a su futura esposa. "E-es Rik. No despierta… ¡Yuna, Rikku no despierta!" dijo casi muriéndose de desesperación y miedo mientras agarraba fuertemente los hombros de la ex invocadora. Yuna miró a Rikku, notando que la rubia no se movía para nada… hasta parecía que no respiraba. La castaña comenzó a preocuparse también.

"¿Rikku?" susurró la castaña, esperando una respuesta de la rubia. Nada. Solo Silencio. Yuna dibujo una expresión de terror en su rostro. _No…_

"Iré a buscar a Gippal" dijo Tidus ocultando su desesperación.

"Yo a Lulu…" contestó Yuna, casi como un murmuro. Ambos salieron de la habitación con caras pálidas y llenos de miedo. Tiempo despues estaban de regreso con Gippal y Lulu… solo para encontrar la cama de Rikku: vacía. "¿…Rikku?" murmuró la castaña mirando la cama vacía. Sentía como las lágrimas recorrían su mejilla. Entonces cayó al suelo de rodillas, poniendo sus manos en su rostro y dejando que el llanto saliera totalmente.

"Was'up?... ¿Yunie?" alguien se arrodillo al lado de la castañas. Yuna retiró sus manos de su rostro al reconocer la voz y miró a la persona. "¿Por qué estabas llorando, Yunie?" preguntó.

"¡Rikku!" gritó el blitzer al ver a su mejor amiga viva. Rikku arqueó una ceja al ver la reacción del joven por verla en la mañana. Entonces regreso su mirada a su prima, la cual la atrapó en un muy cariñoso abrazo. Rikku pestañeó varias veces, aún confundida por lo que estaba pasando.

_¿Huh?... ¿Por qué actúan así? _Rikku pasó su mirada por todos los que estaba en la habitación y sus ojos verdes brillantes se postraron sobre un individuo en especial. _Así que no estaba soñando…hm. _Rikku evitó sonreír. Ella no iba a dejar que él se diera cuenta de lo feliz que la hacía estando ahí… con ella. Entonces agarró el objeto más cercano a ella y se lo tiró. "¡Sal de mi cuarto, Gippal! Tu… Tu pedazo de pervertido ¡Meanie!" dijo despues agarrándose la toalla que traía alrededor de su cuerpo y señalando al chico.

"¡No me tenías que tirar la radio grabadora!" dijo él despues de esquivar el aparato electrónico y mirando enojado a la chica. Ella le sacó la lengua y el arqueó su ceja, dándole la espalda y largándose de ahí antes de que le tiraran un televisor. Yuna se rió suavemente, Lulu solo cerro sus ojos y Tidus estaba en su mundo tratando de entender porque la chica echó al Al Bhed y no a él.

"Tidus y Yuna pensaban que estabas muerta." Rikku miró a Gippal mientras hablaba sobre la situación que paso unas horas atrás. "Tidus fue a levantarte pero tu no le contestabas. Se asustó y llamo a Yuna. Despues me buscaron a mí y a Lulu." Finalizo diciendo mientras levantaba un vaso de gaseosa y lo dirigía a su boca para terminarse el contenido del mismo.

"Debí avisarles…" dijo Rikku seguidamente. "Ayer no podía dormir, asi que me tome unas píldoras y por eso no contesté en la mañana" siguió diciendo. Tidus la miro medio enojado por el asunto, Yuna solo sonreía. Estaba feliz de que su prima siguiera viva. "Pero… ¡Wow, nunca había dormido tan bien!" dijo estirando sus brazos y dibujando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Un jalón de su camisón la saco de su mundo de felicidad. "¿Huh?"

"E's cdynjehk, sus" una dulce voz llamó la atención del grupo de personas reunidos en el comedor. Rikku miró a la niña detenidamente y despues le sonrió.

"Ug, fyed íhdem Yunie syga ouin pnaylgvycd" le contestó Rikku a la niña mientras le señalaba un asiento en la mesa donde estaban sentados. La niña le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se rascaba el ojo y pedía un abrazo a la chica que ella consideraba era su mamá. Rikku asintió y la abrazó fuertemente.

'_Sus'? _Gippal estaba seguro de que sus oídos no le había fallado. Juraba que la niña acababa de llamar a Rikku 'mamá' y él no lo podía creer. Pero en cierto punto la idea le gustaba… aunque era imposible. Rikku lo odiaba, apostaría su otro ojo a que eso era cierto. Era lo más obvio…

"¡Gippal!" una persona de cabello anaranjado entró al comedor señalando al Al Bhed hombre. "Alguien te esta buscando allá fuera, ya?" Wakka agregó mientras salía del comedor. Gippal se levantó diciendo un suave 'ahora regreso' y sonriéndole a la pequeña que lo consideraba su padre. Rikku ignoró la salida de Gippal mientras revisaba la machina que el chico había terminado por ella.

"**_Asi será algo que hicimos entre nosotros…"_**

Sonrió para si misma mientras la pequeña machina gateaba sobre la mesa del comedor divirtiendo a la pequeña Aure. _Asi será algo que nos recordara lo que hubo entre nosotros… Lo que hubo y que no volverá. _La sonrisa se fue borrando lentamente de su rostro. _Nos recordara lo que no volverá…

* * *

_

Con sus manos en los bolsillos y silbando una melodía, Gippal caminaba en dirección a donde Wakka le dijo que estaba la persona que lo estaba buscando. Saco un pequeño palillo de dientes de su bolsillo y lo puso en su boca mientras seguía su camino preguntándose quien sabía su paradero. Seguro era Baralai asegurándose de que invitara a Rikku a la fiesta o Aki tratando de comunicarle algo sobre los avances en las construcciones. Entonces vio a la persona sentada sobre una valija en las arenas de la extensa playa de Besaid y el palillo cayó al suelo.

"Al fin…" dijo levantándose de la valija. "Pensé que nunca vendrías." La persona levantó su valija y se dirigió a donde estaba él. Gippal no lo podía creer… "Aki me dijo que estabas aquí, asi que me pareció buena idea que viniera a acompañarte" de repente una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro "¿No, Gippalcito?"

"¿…Hana?"

"No daño ninguno de tus planes ¿verdad?" su voz comenzó a expresar cierto enojo cada vez que una palabra salía de su boca. "¿Acaso daño tus planes con ella?" hizo una pausa y lo miró directamente a sus ojos. "¿Por qué?... ¿No soy suficiente…?" Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control por su rostro mientras se aferraba fuertemente al suéter de Gippal. Gippal solo miraba hacía el oceano, sin expresión alguna en su rostro. "¿Qué tiene ella que no tengo yo, Gippal?"

Silencio.

Hana miró hacía el camino que dirigía a la pequeña ciudad, notando a una chica rubia parada, mirándolos. Se separó de Gippal y caminó lentamente a donde estaba la rubia. Gippal se volteó rápidamente al ver como Hana se iba. _Oh no…_ Al llegar al frente de donde estaba la chica… Hana descargo toda su furia cacheteándola fuertemente, haciendo que el cabello dorado se moviera de un lado al otro y terminara tapando el rostro de perfil que tenía la chica. Gippal detuvo su caminata hacia las dos chicas.

"¡…Tu!" un grito lleno de ira salió de la chica de cabello plateado. Clavando sus ojos grisáceos en la rubia preparándose para dar un segundo golpe, pero no le dio tiempo. De un momento a otro, Hana chocó contra la arena y recibió una cachetada de igual magnitud como la que ella había dado. Yuna y Tidus estaban detrás de las dos chicas mirando la situación.

"¡Quien demonios te crees para venir y cachetearme de ese modo!" gritó furiosa Rikku. "¡Ni siquiera te conozco!" La chica de cabello plateado se rió histéricamente mientras tocaba la mejilla en la cual había recibido la cachetada mientras que con la otra agarraba arena y se la aventaba en la cara a la Al Bhed provocando que esta se quitara de encima de ella y comenzara a quejarse de ardor en los ojos. "Ouwie!" Yuna corrió a donde estaba ella y se agachó a preguntar si estaba bien. Ya con los ojos abiertos, la rubia miro directamente a la chica frente a ella.

"Mi nombre es Hana Tsukuji. Me 'alegra' verte finalmente en persona, Rikku." La rubia dilató sus ojos y miró a Gippal instantáneamente buscando respuestas. "Apuesto a que no me esperabas… ¡Maldita!" Rikku regresó la mirada a la chica que era su rival. "¡Tratabas de quitarme a Gippal!… ¡Arrastrada!" Eso molestó a Rikku la cual trató de tirársele encima a la chica pero fue detenida por su prima.

"Cállate, Hana…"

Rikku miró a Gippal al igual que Hana hizo, ambas sorprendidas por el mandato del chico rubio.

"No permitiré que la llames así…" dijo cruzando sus brazos y mirando a Hana directamente. "Además, estas aquí sin haber sido invitada." Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar por su rostro. No podía creer las palabras que salían de la boca de su novio.

"Tienes razón… no fui invitada" agarró su valija y se puso a buscar algo en ella. "Solo vine a hacer algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo…" seguía buscando en su valija hasta que su mano sintió el objeto que quería. "Vine a terminar con la raíz del problema." Al sacar su mano de la valija todos los presentes se paralizaron al ver el objeto en la mano de la chica. Hana miró directamente a Rikku, la cual se había puesto pálida. "Una vez que lo haga… Podremos vivir tranquilos, Gippalpucho."

"Esta loca…" murmuro Yuna mientras no desviaba su mirada del arma en las manos de la chica desconocida. "Asi no vas a arreglar nada." Pero Hana no escucho las palabras de la ex invocadora y apretó el gatillo dejando salir un estruendo tormentoso del arma que luego fue seguido de un grito de dolor.

Silencio.

"¡Gippal!" La chica de cabello plateado miro detenidamente como la rubia gateaba rápidamente a donde estaba el herido. "Gippal…" la rubia murmuró una vez que llegó a donde estaba el Al Bhed tirado en el suelo, tratando de detener la sangre que salía de su pecho. "…No te mueras" susurró de tal manera que solo él pudo escucharla. "Despierta por favor…" pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por el rostro de Rikku.

"No llores, Cid's girl…" murmuró débilmente el Al Bhed. "No me voy a morir, todavía. No antes que tú" dijo en tono burlón tapando el lugar de la herida y quejándose un poco de dolor.

"¿Por qué…?" La voz de Rikku se cortaba y de su rostro brotaban pequeñas gotas de agua salina que caían sobre el cuerpo del herido. "¿Por qué eres tan estupido?" continuó diciendo, sollozando mientras hablaba y limpiándose un poco el rostro empapado. "Siempre queriendo ser el héroe…"

Gippal le sonrió y la miró detenidamente con su ojo bueno. "Ya te lo dije una vez. Con tal de que tú estes bien, no me importa lo demás." Ya el dolor se estaba haciendo insoportable y la sangre seguía saliendo de la herida. Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo. "Rikku…" dijo débilmente tratando de tolerar un poco más su dolor. _Por favor, Yevon…dame fuerza… concédeme este poco de tiempo. No permitas que me vaya sin decírselo… _"Rikku, yo te debo decir algo…"

"No te esfuerces, Tidus llegara en cualquier momento con ayuda…resiste un poco más por favor" Nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por el rostro de la rubia mientras esta hacía todo lo posible por detener la sangre que continuaba saliendo del pecho de Gippal… "Resiste, solo un poco más…"

"Escúchame, Rikku" Con todas sus fuerzas se las ingenió para sentarse y mirar directamente a la chica. "Debes escucharme…"

Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de tanta tristeza que ya la posibilidad de hablar era nula, así que simplemente accedió con su cabeza, lo recostó nuevamente y miró atentamente a Gippal. "Rikku, yo… hay algo que te debí decir desde hace mucho tiempo… Rikku, yo—" pero el esfuerzo no fue suficiente y el tiempo fue muy poco… antes de poder terminar su frase Gippal cayó inconciente debido a la perdida de mucha sangre. Rikku comenzó a sacudirlo, esperando respuesta cualquiera… pero todo fue en vano.

"Gippal… por favor, no me dejes…" las lágrimas caían a chorros por el rostro de la chica Al Bhed. "Por favor, Gippal… ¡despierta!" Rikku continuó sacudiéndolo cada vez más fuerte mientras sentía que cada segundo que pasaba sin escucharlo se volvía loca. Poco a poco fue perdiendo el control de sus acciones, golpeando primero suavemente el pecho de Gippal. "¡Despierta, Gippal!" Fue entonces que se dejó caer sobre su pecho y lloro a llanto ahogado, con sollozos fuertes y apretando con sus manos la ropa de él. "No me dejes sola, Gippal…" murmuró entre sus sollozos, apretando sus dientes para hacer que el dolor no la molestara tanto. El dolor que se siente cuando tu corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, el dolor de perder a alguien… por segunda vez.

Hana estaba perpleja mirando la escena desde el principio hacia el fin, miró sus manos para encontrar el arma que había hecho tanto daño y vio lentamente como la misma caía de su palma a las arenas calientes de Besaid. No lo podía creer, las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba… y ahora nunca se iba a perdonar por lo pasado. Tapo su rostro con ambas manos dejando salir lágrimas de dolor y arrepentimiento… no podía creer lo que había hecho. Había matado al chico que más amaba y todo por una tontería… por un ataque de celos. Estaba tan concentrada en su dolor que no vio el golpe venir. De un momento a otro sintió como su cabeza se hundía sobre las arenas de la pequeña isla y como dos manos se colocaban perfectamente sobre su cuello, ahorcándola. Cuando reaccionó pudo ver el rostro empapado y los ojos llenos de ira y tristeza de la princesa mientras esta hacía más presión sobre su cuello.

"¡Rikku, detente!" Yuna corrió hacia las dos chicas y alejó suavemente a su prima de la aun desconocida. "¿Estas loca?" dijo sacudiendo un poco a Rikku mientras esta volvía a estallar en llanto sobre su pecho. Yuna no sabía que hacer, era la primera vez que veía a su querida prima en este estado… Nunca la había visto tan devastada… tan herida. Despues miró a la otra. Se mantenía en la arena en un estado miserable, inmóvil… como si estuviera muerta. Hana no movía ni una articulación de su cuerpo y hasta parecía que no respiraba. De repente sintió como los sollozos se terminaron y automáticamente bajo su rostro para ver a Rikku. Igual que Hana, yacía inmóvil en su pecho. Inconciente. Yuna desvió su mirada hacía su prometido que venía corriendo con Lulu y Wakka. La ayuda había llegado, pero ya era demasiado tarde…

* * *

Lulu se dirigió hacia donde estaba un grupo de personas despues de haber preguntado a una enfermera ciertas cosas acerca del estado del nuevo integrado al hospital. Todos los demás estaban muy preocupados acerca de lo que había pasado no hace mucho en Besaid, y agradecían a Yevon por mantener a Gippal vivo durante su viaje y llegada al hospital de Luca. Hana estaba también incluida en el grupo, pero se mantenía alejada de los demás con una expresión deprimente. Lulu sabía que la desconocida estaba tan afectada como la menor de los guardianes. 

Caminó hacia donde estaba Yuna tranquilizando a Rikku y se detuvo frente a ellas. "Gippal esta estable…" La frase llamo la atención de todo el grupo. "Dicen que tiene grandes posibilidades de sobrevivir." Yuna sonrió y instantáneamente miró a su prima para ver su reacción.

"Ves? Te dije que se iba a poner bien." le dijo. Rikku la miró y trato de sonreirle, la felicidad de saber que Gippal estaba bien la inundaba a todo el largo de su ser… pero el susto que había pasado horas antes no se había desvanecido del todo. Aure estaba con ellos también, agarrando fuertemente la mano de su 'mamá' y sin dejar de preguntar si su 'papá' estaba bien. Yuna miró a la pequeña Al Bhed y le sonrió. "No te preocupes, pequeña, tu papi esta bien…" la niña le sonrió también y miró a Rikku sin borrar su hermosa y tierna sonrisa de su pequeño rostro.

"Y que haremos con la psicótica…?" Tidus le preguntó a Yuna evitando que la chica lo escuchara. "Que tal si hace otra cosa como esta?" siguió susurrándole a su prometida.

"Por qué susurras?"

"Porque si me oye me da un tiro!" siguió susurrando el joven blitzer causando que la ex-invocadora se riera de su comentario. "Hablo en serio, no te rías…" dijo ofendido por las risas de su futura esposa, pero Yuna no se detuvo. "Bah…" cruzó sus brazos y se quedo callado.

"No te pongas así, cariño" dijo en un tono suave ella mientras le sonería tiernamente. "Pero no es tu culpa ser tan gracioso." Tidus la miró y le sonrió también, despues de todo la spherehunter tenía razón.

Todos desviaron su vista para ver correr hacia ellos a una chica rubia con vestimenta extraña, la cual se detuvo frente a ellos para recuperar el aire. "Llegue lo más rápido que pude…" murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para que los demás la escucharan. "Como esta?"

"A Lulu le acaban de decir que se pondrá bien en poco tiempo." Le contestó Yuna mientras se dirigía a saludar a la recién llegada. "Tu hermano es fuerte, Nhadala… no tienes de que preocuparte." Concluyó diciéndole a la joven de veintiún años. En respuesta ella le sonrió agradeciendo el comentario y despues se sentó en el lugar que Tidus le había ofrecido.

Miró a los demás en la sala y su mirada se detuvo en la expresión deprimente de su 'cuñada'. Ahí estaba ella apoyada en la pared mirando a ningún lugar y con la vista vacía. Lo primero que le dijeron por la Commsphere fue que la que le había disparado a Gippal había sido nada más y nada menos que Hana, pero claro, esas no eran sus intenciones realmente… despues de todo la bala no era para Gippal, si no para Rikku. Al mencionar aquél nombre en su mente comenzó a buscar a la rubia alegre y inquieta dentro del grupo. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una chica rubia sentada al lado de Yuna, que era agarrada fuertemente por una pequeña niña muy parecida a ella misma. Nhadala sonrió.

"Rikku, estas bien?" preguntó llamando la atención de la rubia. "No estas saltando por ahí, ni riéndote." Rikku sonrió ante el comentario de Nhadala y le dijo uno de sus tantos saludos alegres, pero sin tanta alegría. La actual situación le recordó a Nhadala viejos tiempos…

* * *

_Una chica de aproximadamente diecinueve años entro corriendo a la sala de emergencias de Bikinel. No hace mucho acababa de recibir la noticia de que su hermano menor había sido atacado por un Zu y pues se dirigió a toda velocidad a donde le habían dicho que estaba siendo atendido. Buscó por todas partes algo que le indicara donde podría estar su hermano, despues de mirar a múltiples lugares… divisó no muy lejos de ella a una chica cabizbaja._

_Corrió rápidamente hacía ella cuando la reconoció y se agacho frente a ella. "Ya te dijeron como esta? Qué fue lo que paso?" sus preguntas eran algo rápidas y su manera de hablar se había tornado algo brusca para la rubia cabizbaja. La chica que estaba sentada levantó su rostro empapado en lágrimas y con los ojos hinchados para ver a la recién llegada._

"_Lo siento, Nhadala…" dijo suavemente mientras comenzaba a llorar nuevamente. "Todo fue mi culpa…" dirigió sus manos hacia su rostro para tapar la caída de las lágrimas mientras sollozaba fuertemente. Nhadala se le quedó viendo conmovida._

"_No, no fue tu culpa" dijo. "Estoy segura que no lo fue, Rikku…asi que para de llorar que Gippal no te va a querer ver así cuando se ponga bien." La mayor de las chicas le dedico una sonrisa a la quinceañera destrozada, la cual moderó un poco su llanto y tranquilizo sus sollozos. "Todo va a estar bien, ok?"_

"_Ok…" dijo suavemente la princesa._

"_Ahora regresa a ser la niña alegre que todos conocemos, mi hermano no querrá verte triste…" Rikku sonrió y abrazó fuertemente a la chica agradeciéndole su apoyo y Nhadala simplemente le devolvió el abrazo…agradeciendo la felicidad que le brindaba a su pequeño hermano.

* * *

_

Todo el grupo dirigió su atención a un doctor que caminaba hacia ellos. El doctor se detuvo buscando a Lulu para informarle el estado del paciente. "Ya esta bien, solo necesita un poco más de tiempo para recuperarse. Puede recibir visitas en estos momentos…quien ira primero?" La pequeña Aure se dirigió al doctor mientras Lulu preguntaba quien quería entrar primero. El doctor miro a la pequeña.

"Lyh E laa so tytto?" El doctor trato de entender a la niña, pero desconocía el significado de las palabras Al Bhed.

"Esta preguntando si puede ver a su papá." Nhadala le contestó desconociendo que la niña se refería a su hermano, despues de todo ella todavía no había sido avisada de que su hermano había adoptado a una pequeña niña. El doctor dijo que estaba bien siempre y cuando fuera acompañada por alguien mayor. Nhadala miró a la niña. "Frana ec ouin susso?" le preguntó suavemente y la niña le sonrió mientras se volteaba para buscar a su mamá. Nhadala simplemente se le quedó mirando.

Aure jaló las ropas de Rikku llamando su atención y provocando que la princesa Al Bhed dirigiera su mirada hacía ella. "Sus, mad'c laa tytto!" dijo con una sonrisa enorme mientras trataba de jalar a la chica de diecisiete años. Rikku se sonrojo al ver como el doctor se le quedaba viendo debido a la acción de la niña y sabiendo que ahora él iba a pensar que ella era la esposa de Gippal o algo así…pero le sonrió a la niña y se dirigió al doctor.

"Nosotras iremos…" dijo aun sonrojada un poco. El doctor asintió despues de preguntarle acerca de su relación con el paciente… pregunta la cual Rikku supo como evadir y despues las guió hacia el cuarto en el cual había sido atendido Gippal.

Nhadala miró a Yuna arqueando una ceja sin entender la escena que había visto hace poco. "Desde cuando Rikku es mamá?" pregunto ingenuamente. Yuna se rió y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro confundiendo más a la mayor de las dos.

"Lo que pasa es que, Aure-chan fue adoptada por Gippal… y como se llevó de maravilla con Rikku pues ahora la considera su mamá… no es lindo?" concluyó Yuna con su explicación mientras sus ojos lanzaban chispas de solo pensar en la ternura del asunto, por otro lado Nhadala aún no asimilaba el asunto muy bien que digamos.

"O sea que… soy tía?"

"Exactamente!" dijo animadamente Yuna con una de sus tantas sonrisas amigables. Nhadala se quedó pensando en la situación una poco, llegando a la conclusión que esto podría ser una muy buena idea para que el terco de su hermano se atreviera a confesarle sus sentimientos a la princesa.

"Sabes Yuna?" dijo aun analizando bien su plan.  
"Hm?" Ojos verde y azul dirigieron su atención hacia las espirales en los ojos verdes.  
"Esta sería una muy buena razón para que Rikku y mi hermano…"

La Al Bhed fue interrumpida por la ex invocadora. "Si! Tienes razón!" dijo emocionada mientras ganaba las miradas de los demás en el grupo. "Es una gran idea, quizás así ambos dejen de ser tan tercos y expresen sus sentimientos!" Los demás, al igual que algunos enfermeros y doctores miraron confusamente a la heroína de Spira, la cual aun seguía emocionada actuando como una tranquila imitación de su prima (xD). Nhadala le sonrió y ambas se pusieron a programar bien como iban a utilizar a la pequeña.

Despues de mucho tiempo, Hana levantó su mirada para ver al grupo en el cual obviamente no encajaba. Se dirigió donde Nhadala lentamente llamando la atención de los demás… especialmente de Tidus que se puso muy tenso tan solo con mirarla moverse. Nhadala levantó su vista y dejo de conversar con Yuna un momento, para prestarle atención así a la chica. "Pasa algo, Hana?" preguntó al verla detenerse en frente de las dos.

"Por favor… dile a Gippal que lo siento mucho." La chica volvió a bajar su rostro y apretó fuertemente sus puños. "Iré a D'jose a retirar todas mis cosas…" dijo casi susurrando.

"Para qué?" preguntó Nhadala.

"Para desaparecer…" despues de esto no le dejo tiempo a Nhadala para que se quejara de la repentina conversación. Simplemente le dio la espalda y salió del hospital para dirigirse a D'jose directamente.

La mayoría del grupo aún miraba la puerta por la cual salió Hana, sintiendo lastima por ella… menos Tidus, que estaba más que aliviado con la partida de la chica. "Pensé que nunca se iba a ir…pensé que me iba a disparar!" Todos arquearon sus cejas debido al comentario del joven blitzer el cual se mecía de un lado a otro abrazándose fuertemente. Despues todos viraron sus ojos para prestarle atención a algo que no fuera él. Yuna divisó a una niña rubia que venia corriendo, seguida de una chica tambien rubia. Sonrió.

"Yihd Yunie!" dijo la pequeña mientras se abalanzaba contra la ex invocadora. Yuna en general no manejaba muy bien el Al Bhed, aunque si conocía algunas palabras del idioma, una de las cuales era 'tía'. Le sonrió a la pequeña y respondió a su muestra de afecto. Despues levantó su mirada para ver a su prima, la cual estaba de mejor humor ahora.

"Esta bien?"

"Ahap!" dijo alegremente la chica, poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Nhadala, quiere verte…" Nhadala miró fijamente a la otra Al Bhed y asintió suavemente mientras se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía a donde estaba su hermano menor. Caminó embozando una sonrisa en su rostro y entro a la habitación donde estaba el herido.

"No puedo creer que la mandaras a buscarme" dijo burlonamente mientras buscaba un asiento a un lado de la cama de Gippal. El chico simplemente le dedico una de sus sonrisas típicas. "Bueno, me alegra. Me tienes que explicar muchas cosas"

"Huh?" Gippal miró confundido a su hermana. "De que hablas?"

"Como que de que hablo?" dijo cruzando sus brazos y mirando picaramente al joven Al Bhed. "Te ayudo un poco. Cuando pretendías decirme que soy tía?" Gippal no pudo evitar reírse del comentario de la chica de veintiún años lo cual saco un poco de onda a la mayor de ambos.

"Pronto…"

"Pronto, eh?" arqueó su ceja.

"Sí, pronto" sonrió arrogantemente como de costumbre mientras se acomodaba para buscar algo. "Oye, haz visto mi parche?"

"Para que lo quieres?" preguntó la chica.

"Uhm…" siguió buscando en la pequeña cómoda al lado de la cama. "Es complicado…" comenzó a rascarse suavemente la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras embozaba una sonrisa nerviosa hacia su hermana.

"Te da vergüenza que sepa la razón?" preguntó devolviéndole la misma sonrisa arrogante que él le había dedicado no hace mucho tiempo atrás.

_Ouch…_ "Claro que no me da vergüenza… solo es complicado."

"Pues no lo he visto, y es mejor que no lo encuentres… sigo sin entender porque lo usas" hizo una pausa para acomodarse mejor en la pequeña e incomoda silla. "Es feo y ya esta viejo."

"Ya te lo dije, es… es muy importante porque—"

"Ah sí… te trae recuerdos, ne?" se levantó de la silla para estirarse un poco. "Bueno, regresando al tema… como fue que encontraste a la pequeña?"

Gippal miró detenidamente a su hermana, suspiró un poco y se dispuso a hablar. "La encontré en aquí, en el puerto, cuando estaba abordando el barco a Besaid... Al parecer la pequeña machina que cargaba en ese momento llamó su atención…" Nhadala se le quedó mirando, escuchando atentamente el relato acerca de la pequeña niña alegre que ella había conocido en el hospital ese mismo día.

"Aja?" dijo un poco despues al ver que su hermano permanecía en silencio.

"Aja que?" dijo él. "Me di cuenta de que había sido abandonada, no pude evitar sentirme responsable por ella" dijo momentos despues con una sonrisa en su rostro. Despues empezó a buscar nuevamente su parche. "Donde estara?" se dijo para él mismo mientras miraba toda la habitación detenidamente, sin perderse ni un solo detalle.

"Y como fue que Rikku se convirtió en la mamá de la niña?" preguntó ella, llamando la atención de Gippal quien la miró instantáneamente.

"Pues no se" le contestó rascándose nuevamente la nuca. "Una mañana la escuche llamando 'mamá' a Cid's girl… dice Yuna que es porque se encariño mucho con ella. Pero yo que se." Nhadala arqueó una ceja y caminó hacía la puerta lentamente abriéndola completamente. "Hey, a donde vas?"

"Tengo que regresar a Bikinel"

"Hey, desde cuando eso es más importante que tu hermano?" dijo sonriendo arrogantemente.

"Desde siempre" dijo ella riéndose de la expresión que puso el chico despues del comentario. "Ah por cierto, al parecer no volverás a ver a Hana nunca más."

"Eh?"

"Dijo que iba a D'jose para recoger todas sus cosas y desaparecer de tu vida. Traté de detenerla pero ya se había ido. Además me dijo que lo sentía mucho, se veía muy mal… la primera vez que actuó humildemente frente a mí." Nhadala salió del cuarto y se dirigió a donde estaba el resto del grupo… dejando a Gippal solo en aquel cuarto de hospital.

"Hana…"

* * *

"Hana, detente!" 

La chica de cabello plateado se volteó para ver el origen de aquella voz que la llamaba, no muy distante de ella vio a una persona familiar corriendo hacía ella… se volteó completamente para recibirla.

"Pensé que no llegaría a tiempo…" la persona sostuvo su aliento por un momento para recobrar la tranquilidad en su respiración. "No te puedes ir… al menos no todavía." Dijo entre respiraciones aceleradas y respiros profundos.

"Es mejor si me voy… asi no causare problemas a nadie" dijo firmemente mientras miraba a la otra persona. Se sentía un poco incomoda frente a aquella persona… despues de todo a esa persona también le había causado cierto sufrimiento.

"No."

Hana miró sorprendida a la persona. Sin entender porque quería que ella se quedara si lo único que iba a provocar sería sufrimiento y lastima. "Por que te inmutas en que yo me quede…?"

"Porque si no te quedas harás sentir mal a Gippal"

"Pero, por mi culpa él—"

"No fue tu culpa, Hana" la persona agarró firmemente los hombros de la chica. "El disparo no era para él… era para mí"

"Por eso no comprendo… porque quieres que me quede?" dijo mirando los ojos verdes de la chica frente a ella. "Trate de matarte, y aun así quieres que me quede?"

"No me importa!" Rikku cruzo sus brazos… "Lo hago por Gippal… además no soy muy rencorosa, basta con que estes escrita en mi lista negra" dijo sonriendo mientras apuntaba uno de sus dedos hacía su sien. "De lo único que te debes preocupar es en mantenerte feliz y no preocupar al enfermo!"

Hana miró con asombro a la chica frente a ella. Preguntándose como era tan fuerte, como podía estar tan alegre… como podía estar tranquila frente a la persona que trató de matarla tiempo atrás. _Ya veo porque… tiene mucho más de lo que yo podría llegar a tener. Es mejor persona de lo que yo podría llegar a ser… Es mejor que yo. _"Ok…" dijo finalmente.

"Entonces de vuelta al hospital!" dijo Rikku lanzando un puño hacia el cielo como era costumbre de ella cuando lograba lo que ella quería. Agarro firmemente a su rival por la mano y la arrastró de vuelta a donde estaban los demás. Todos sonrieron al ver el regreso de la chica, lo cual sacó un poco de orbita a la misma. Todos estaban sonriéndole… claro, todos menos Tidus. Él estaba ocupado escondiéndose tras Yuna. Pero Hana no notó al blitzer. _Estas personas… yo nunca había conocido gente como esta. _Una sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía querida por otras personas.

"Gippal estaba buscando eso…" dijo Nhadala al notar el parche que Rikku traía en la mano.

"Huh? Ah si… lo tome sin que se diera cuenta. Esta cosa ya esta vieja asi que decidí botarla" dijo alegremente la chica de diecisiete años. Nhadala se rió del comentario de Rikku lo cual la confundió un poco.

"No creo que debas hacer eso" dijo aún riéndose. "Le trae recuerdos importantes, asi que mejor deja que él mismo lo bote"

"Eso será nunca" dijo Hana llamando la atención de las dos Al Bhed. "Ra muja dryd drehk" dijo riéndose un poco y las otras dos se le unieron afirmando el comentario de la chica. Aunque despues de un tiempo Rikku se detuvo y se puso a analizar bien el comentario de Hana cuestionando despues el conocimiento que la chica tenía sobre el lenguaje de la raza del desierto. Despues ambas chicas se pusieron a compartir varias cosas mientras a la vez jugaban con la pequeña niña que acompañaba al grupo. Entonces el doctor a cargo del herido se acerco nuevamente al grupo.

"Ya pueden retirar al chico" dijo sonriéndole a todos. "Ya le dimos de alta."

* * *

**Al Bhed -** Español

**"E's kuehk du prehk Gippal"** -- Voy a buscar a Gippal  
**"Bmayca, sus, cdyo fedr sa…" -- **Porfavor, mamá, quedate conmigo...  
**"Bmayca Sus…"** -- Porfavor Mamá...  
**"Sus…Rik sa"** -- Mamá... Abrázame  
**"…E lyh'd pa…" -- **... Yo no puedo ser...  
**"E's cu cunno…Aure-chan. E lyh'd pa ouin susso, oui ryja uha ymnayto." **-- Lo siento tanto...Aure-chan. Yo no puedo ser tu mami, tu ya tienes una.  
**"Oui ryja uha ymnayto…" --** Tu ya tienes una...  
**"E's cdynjehk, sus" **-- Tengo mucha hambre, mamá  
**"Ug, fyed íhdem Yunie syga ouin pnaylgvycd" **-- Ok, espera hasta que Yunie te haga tu desayuno.  
_**'Sus'? **-- Mamá?  
_**"Lyh E laa so tytto?"** -- Puedo ver a mi papi?  
**"Frana ec ouin susso?" -- **Donde esta tu mami?  
**"Sus, mad'c laa tytto!" **-- Mamá, vayamos a ver a papi!  
**"Yihd Yunie!" **-- Tía Yunie!  
**"Ra muja dryd drehk" **-- El ama esa cosa  
_  
Si se extrañan porque la parte al bhed no concuerda en palabras con la de español, recuerden que yo traduzco de **Ingles a Al bhed**, ya que se supone que el original es asi. Recuerden que en Ingles no existe la 'ñ' asi que no me puedo poner a inventar letras en al bhed xD. Por eso prefiero la traducción original._

* * *

_Woops...jeje. **Gomen ne!** Tanto tiempo, verdad? Perdonenme por haberlos hecho esperar tanto pero es que como entramos al cuarto bimestre y con el estres de que estaba participando en más de 3 cosas en el acto de fin de año si me mantuve MUY ocupada, me atrase demasiado con las clases y termine debiendo un mundo de cosas! Horrible! Si acaso podía escribir 3 parrafos por semana de este chap! Cosa que es muy poco! O sea... por semana... se imaginan? Bueno ya que estoy de vacas tendre más libertad de escribir asi que no tarda en llegar el chapter siete! No se preocupen! Eso sí, siempre y cuando pongan reviews de este chap, por que si no entonces no vale la pena seguir publicando el fic aca. Espero les guste! Esta un poco tragico, creo yo... y conflictivo xD. Pero pueden ver que al final como que las rivales no son tan rivales... pero no se engañeeen! El fic no termina aqui! No saquen conclusiones todavia, no les conviene! xD Bueno, me tengo que ir! **Cuando me lleguen los reviews comenzare a escribir el septimo chapter, si no, no!** Y me dedico al 100 a los otros fics que estoy escribiendo! Bueno me largo! ya he escrito mucho! xD Ah si, Feliz Año 2006! Que la pasen bien power y con locura todo el año, vale? Jaja... ahí se ven!_

**_No olviden los reviws! x3_**


	7. I'd missed you

**Thinking 'bout ya**

_Chapter Seven: I'd missed you_

Me mantengo mirando atentamente como mis pies flotan en el aire, suspendidos por encima de las calles de la ciudad más grande en Spira: Luca. Es un poco temprano, yo soy una persona que no suele levantarse a esta hora si no en cinco horas más tarde, pero igual no podía dormir... Luca es activa hasta en la mañana, puedes ver a la gente caminando de un lado para el otro. En conclusión, Luca es Luca. No se en que otra cosa pensar. Simplemente estoy tratando de liberar un poco mi mente. Ayer lo dejaron salir del hospital, y yo no he tenido el valor de entrar a su cuarto y ver como esta. En estos momentos Aure debe estar con él, y Hana lo estaría pero se tuvo que ir temprano a ayudar a su padre en Zanarkand.

Suspiro.

Me da tanto miedo. Miedo de quedar al descubierto frente a él. Después de todo, el vio como yo me quebrantaba en llanto en frente de sus propios ojos. Ojo, corrección. Simplemente me da tanto miedo confesar mis sentimientos. Soy muy terca, lo se... pero no puedo permitir que él se burle de mí por haber estallado en llanto pensando que quizás lo iba a perder... por segunda vez. Quizás ahora estará pensando que soy una chiquilla llorona que simplemente da lastima ver. Bueno quizás esté paranoica... no soy buena en esto de pensar. No soy el tipo de chica que piensa antes de actuar... Bueno, no soy el tipo de chica que piensa antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Más bien, no soy el tipo de chica que piensa demasiado.

--------------------------------

_"Rikku, es una machina... así que podemos destruirlo por partes no?" Yunie me miró atentamente al igual que los otros dos que nos acompañaban frente al Colosos. Yo la mire fijamente y le di mi mejor respuesta._

_"Pues... si... uhm... oh... creo?" Ok, no una muy buena... pero la verdad no sabia si podíamos o no._

_"Que te pasa, Cid's girl? No eres el tipo de chica-piensa-antes-de-actuar."_

_"Ok! entonces solo hay un modo de averiguarlo!...y además...Tengo nombre."_

_-------------------------------_

Hmm. Pensé que sin Sin y sin Vegnagun todo iba a ser más simple para mi. O sea, no es que me arrepienta de que ellos ya no estén, no! Al contrario. Pero es que cuando ellos estaban... no había espacio en mi mente para problemas emocionales... No hay peor enemigo que él corazón, escuche decir a mi tía una vez. Y supongo que tenía razón.

"Hey" Escuche una voz que venia detrás de mí. Volteé un poco mi cabeza para ver quien era.

"Hiya" le respondí al rubio que acababa de llegar al lugar. "Buenos días, T"

"Valla, nunca pensé que en mi vida podría ver semejante cosa!" dijo emocionado mientras se sentaba en el borde del techo, al lado mío. Yo lo mire confundida, no sabía de qué estaba hablando. El había visto muchas más mañanas en Luca que yo. Al parecer noto mi expresión de confusión y se rió un poco. "Me refiero a que nunca llegue a pensar que te vería levantada antes que yo." Yo me reí.

"Si, lo se. Yo también estoy sorprendida" dije aun riéndome. Él se rió conmigo. "Es que... no podía dormir, mi mente estaba llena de muchas cosas que no me dejaban descansar bien. Así que decidí que era mejor dejar de luchar y venir a relajarme un poco." Le sonreí.

"Estabas pensando en lo peligrosa que es Hana?" me preguntó con una expresión infantil en su rostro. "Por que aunque los demás no lo noten, yo se que se trae algo entre manos. Solo hay que mirarle la cara y ya se sabe que es capaz de matar a cualquiera!" Yo me reí y negué con mi cabeza. "Entonces, que no te dejaba dormir?"

"Cosas..." baje mi mirada a las calles para evitar la conversación. Con la esperanza de que Tidus no insistiera en preguntarme. Ja! Tidus me conoce muy bien. Hasta creo que me conoce mejor que Yunie. Y pues el no insistió en preguntarme... porque no tenia que hacerlo. Él ya lo sabía.

"Y esas 'cosas', de casualidad tienen algo que ver con cierto chico con un parche en el ojo, no?" Su mirada estaba llena de picardía. Yo me sonroje un poco, trate de evitarlo pero no pude... así que intente disimularlo. Mantuve mi cabeza mirando a las calles. "Rik..."

"Hm?"

"Ve a verlo" me susurro suavemente. Levante un poco mi mirada para verlo aun un poco sonrojada por la conversación que estábamos teniendo. Lo miré directamente tratando de decidirme entre hacerle caso o no. Finalmente me decide por una de las dos, y desvié mi mirada hacia el estadio de la muy activa ciudad.

"No, T..." en ningún momento quite mi mirada del paisaje citadino, pero estoy segura de que Tidus se enojo un poco conmigo en ese momento. No lo culpo. A veces mi terquedad desespera a la gente y más si a causa de ella me estoy lastimando. Mi terquedad… y mi orgullo. Las razones por las cuales Yunie me abofeteó una vez… las razones por las cuales renuncie a la lucha por el amor de él… las razones por las cuales me deje caer en un abismo de soledad y tristeza. Maldita sea! Porque tengo que ser yo la que este pasando por todo esto? Todo debería ser más simple! No?

"Porque no quieres ir a verlo?" me hablo con una voz firme y seria, podía sentir como su mirada se postraba sobre mi persona. "A que le temes, Rikku?" me pregunto poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro. "Si no te arriesgas, no conseguirás nada… y después no te perdonaras a ti misma por no haberlo intentado."

"No es tan simple, T…"

"Si lo es" dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. "Lo que pasa es que tu lo haces ver difícil." Lo mire, algo confundida. De verdad era algo tan fácil?

Suspiro.

"Mira, Rik…" se acomodo mirando hacia el frente. "Así son estas cosas, parecen ser difíciles pero en realidad son lo más simple del mundo. Así es como trabaja el corazón. Y seguirá siendo así de difícil para ti si no le das una oportunidad." En ese momento el me estaba mirando directamente, tratando de convencerme con su mirada. Como si sus palabras ya no fueran suficientes.

"Ya empiezas a parecerte a Yunie" dije riéndome, el se rió también por la comparación. Es que estoy acostumbrada a recibir los sermones de parte de Yunie y no de Tidus. Tidus es como un hermano mayor para mi, pero de esa clase de hermanos chistosos y divertidos con los cuales la pasas bien… y sabes que no vendrán regaños ni peleas. A veces le agradezco al destino que haya puesto en mi camino a Tidus… sin él, no hubiera descubierto cosas sobre mi misma como lo hago ahora. Es asombroso como conocer a alguien puede cambiar drásticamente tu forma de vida. Cuando conocí a Yunie y a Tidus, sentí mayor seguridad y aprendí a dejar mis miedos atrás. Todos mis miedos. Excepto perder a esa persona. Mi mayor miedo…

"Créeme, Rik." Se levantó y sacudió un poco su ropa dándole una última mirada al paisaje matutino de Spira. "Si lo intentas, todo se volverá más simple" yo me le quede mirando atentamente. Me dijo adiós y volvió a entrar en la casa. Yo volví mi vista al paisaje y seguí haciendo lo que peor se hacer. Pensar.

Quizás T tenga razón, quizás si le doy una oportunidad a mi corazón de que se arriesgue todo será más fácil. Pero si lo pienso bien… solo me da más miedo. Mi corazón ya ha sufrido tanto. Si todo sale mal, ya mi corazón no tendrá oportunidad de romperse de lo tanto que se ha roto ya. Es cómico… como puedo salvar a Spira dos veces, enfrentarme a temibles fiends, luchar contra mis miedos acampando en Thunder Plains y no poder ir a ver como esta un chico estúpido y arrogante.

Suspiro. Solo espero que este bien…

"Rik, el desayuno esta listo" escuche la voz de Yunie asomarse por donde yo estaba, le dije que no me tardaba y apenas se fue le di una ultima mirada a Luca y me dirigí hacia la puerta que me llevaba hacia el interior de la casa. Llegue al comedor y me senté rápidamente mientras que Yunie ponía frente a mí el plato de comida.

"Kuut Sunhehk" una tierna vocecita que venia diagonal de donde yo estaba, se acerco rápidamente y cogió el puesto más cercano al mío dándome una gran sonrisa y una pequeño abrazo. Yunie puso un pequeño plato de comida frente a ella también. Aure se veía algo cansada, prácticamente se podía notar que sus parpados se cerraban muy seguido.

"Tienes sueño?" le pregunte llamando su atención. En estos pocos días Aure había aprendido a entender gran parte del lenguaje ajeno al Al Bhed. Era una niña muy inteligente la verdad.

"Zicd y meddma, pid E's ugyo" me dijo sonriendo. Yo arqueé mi ceja y le sonreí también y comencé a comer. "Sus, fro oui tuh'd fyhd du caa tytto?" me costó un poco entenderla debido a que me había hablado con la boca llena. La mire ingenuamente tratando de encontrar una respuesta que ella entendiera y que no la confundiera. Yunie se sentó frente a nosotras escuchando nuestra pequeña conversación de madre-hija, como a ella le gusta llamar.

"Fri dumt oui fryd E tuh'd fyhd du caa res?"

Me miró atentamente y con inseguridad me contestó. "Nadie…" su primera palabra en español. Si no fuera porque el momento era algo incomodo, la hubiera felicitado con un abrazo. Yunie también dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar a la pequeña.

"Drah, fri oui cyet E tuh'd fyhd du caa Gippal?" la miré atentamente esperando su respuesta, pero por juego del destino la respuesta no vino de ella.

"Porque no has ido a verlo" Yunie contestó llamando toda mi atención hacia ella. "Como no has ido a ver como esta, la pequeña piensa que no quieres verlo. Cuando dijeron que él podía recibir visitas en el hospital y tú fuiste con ella, no entraste al cuarto. Te quedaste afuera e igual no lo viste. A decir verdad, yo también pienso que no quieres verlo." Me quedé sorprendida. Yunie sabía un poco de Al Bhed, pero yo estaba segura de que no sabía tanto como para entender la última pregunta que le hice a Aure. No sabía que decir. Ambas se pusieron en mi contra!

"No es cierto" dije tratando de defenderme y a la vez tratando de convencerme de que era inocente de lo que me estaban acusando. No lo quería ver… pero eso no era porque lo odiara o algo así. En realidad, me estaba muriendo por verlo… Muy dentro de mí me estaba culpando a mi misma por ser tan estúpida y no dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos. Muy dentro de mí quería verlo más que a nada en este mundo. Pero… tenía miedo.

"Entonces por que no vas a verlo?" Yunie pregunto arqueando su ceja. Le di una mirada algo vacía, sin saber que contestarle. Agh! Todo era mas simple antes! Todo se complico cuando él fue a arreglar el dizque problema que Yunie tenía… En ese tiempo solo me tenía que preocupar por el no poder ir al centro comercial. Ni siquiera el hecho de que él estuviera con otra persona me hacía tanto daño en ese entonces…

Sí, todo era mucho más simple. Pero él apareció en mi vida de nuevo y simplemente se coló entre mis pensamientos y preocupaciones fácilmente. Ni siquiera pidió permiso! Simplemente se coló y ya… El volverlo a ver me hizo recordar lo miserable que soy sin tenerlo a mi lado. Me abrió los ojos y me dejo ver lo deprimente que realmente era mi vida. Ahora que lo tengo cerca de mí no soy lo suficiente valiente para verlo, a pesar de que es lo que más quiero.

"Eh…er…porque…" trataba de buscar una respuesta lo suficientemente creíble para que ellas dejaran el tema a un lado y me dejaran en paz. Pero no se me ocurría nada y decir la verdad no era una opción. A decir verdad, en situaciones similares a esta, la verdad nunca es una opción. "Uhm…"

"Aja?" Yunie me miraba con un brillo en sus ojos. Un brillo que yo conocía muy bien. Aquél brillo que se presenta cuando estas seguro de tu triunfo. Heh… ella sabía muy bien que yo no tenía una respuesta razonable. Pero supongo que la gente nunca termina de conocerme a la perfección. No a la Rikku que no se puede quedar en un solo lugar y ya. No a la Rikku astuta.

"No he ido a verlo todavía, pero lo haré pronto" dije aun sin saber bien que decir. "Simplemente estaba esperando a que ustedes terminaran de verlo y él se sintiera más cómodo" Ta dá! No la mejor respuesta del mundo, tal vez. Pero algo es algo, no? Aunque sea completamente falso. Sin embargo, sirvió para calmarlas un poco a las dos y quitármelas de encima por un rato. Necesito espacio, para pensar. Si, para pensar. Aunque quizás estén diciendo que les estoy mintiendo, pero hablo en serio.

Ojala todo se arreglara con cerrar los ojos y contar hasta diez. Ojala fuera así de simple… Cerrar los ojos y olvidar los problemas. Seguí comiendo lo que quedaba de mi desayuno y me levante para ir a la sala y liberar mi mente un poco viendo la tele. Quisiera cerrar los ojos y contar… para recolectar el valor que me hace falta. Para ir donde él y decirle lo que realmente siento y volver a su lado. Para liberarme de este dolor. Pero supongo que por ahora simplemente me tengo que conformar con saber… que vivimos bajo un mismo techo.

--------

Desperté y todo estaba tan oscuro. Me dolía tanto la cabeza y el pecho… incline un poco mi cabeza hacía un lado y pude ver una pequeña figura recostada sobre la cama. La reconocí inmediatamente y trate de inclinarme un poco. Me costó al principio, por el dolor que sentía en el pecho… pero al final lo logre. Me senté en la cama y mire nuevamente a mí alrededor. Al parecer ya era algo tarde.

"Cuanto tiempo habré estado dormido?" susurre mientras me levantaba de la cama e inspeccionaba un poco el lugar donde me encontraba. Vi que Aure estaba profundamente dormida. Lenta y silenciosamente me acerqué a ella y bese suavemente su frente. Después traslade mi mano derecha a mi pecho. Yevon, el dolor era insoportable. Busqué la cama para poder sentarme ya que no soportaba mi herida. Fue entonces cuando la escuche…

"Tidus! Se que estas por aquí! Sal y no te lastimare mucho!"

Mire hacia la puerta que daba hacia fuera de mi cuarto. Vi su figura a través de la pequeña ventana en la pared, me quedé hipnotizado viéndola. Tenía la esperanza de que entrara a saludar, pero no lo hizo. Pasó de largo… como si no quisiera saber nada de mí…

-------------------------------

"_Tytto…" escuché una pequeña voz llamándome. La voz se escuchaba muy lejana, como si estuviera a kilómetros de mí. Lentamente, abrí mi ojo para ver los de una pequeña niña triste._

"_Re frana" dije suavemente. Vi a mí alrededor y supuse que estaba en un hospital. Pero por el momento no podía recordar porque estaba en un hospital, no me sentía mal. No me sentía enfermo, ni mucho menos herido pero aun así… me sentía débil. Estaba algo confundido…_

"_Tytto…" dijo nuevamente la pequeña. "Yna oui ymm nekrd?" Su dulce voz estaba llena de preocupación, cosa que me hizo sentir culpable en ese momento. Después de todo… estaba triste por mi causa, sea lo que sea que me haya pasado. Entonces la pude ver… Escondida tras la pared de afuera, recostada a ella. Veía como su cabello rubio bailaba con el aire artificial del hospital, como sus piernas se movían nerviosamente y como no podía mantener sus brazos quietos. No pude evitar sonreír. Ella era a la primera persona que quería ver, por alguna razón. Sentí un pequeño jalón en mi manga y desvié mi mirada hacia Aure. "Tytto?"_

_Recordé la pregunta que me había hecho. "Oac, E's veha."_

_Ella me sonrió y vi como si ya estuviera menos preocupada que antes. "Yihdea Nhadala ec uidceta" dijo suavemente después, aun sonriendo. Entonces recordé lo que había pasado. Hana le había disparado a Rikku… pero yo recibí el disparo por ella. Volví a mirarla, aun permanecía inquieta apoyada a la pared. Estaba esperando a que entrara. Quería verla más que a nada… Pero no pasó nada. Vi como Aure agarró algo de una mesa, salió un momento a decirle algo y ella se fue. Y no volvió. No la he visto desde aquél momento en que me suplicaba con lagrimas que no la dejara… Ahora estoy aquí. Luche por quedarme… y ella? Ella al parecer no le importa…_

-------------------------------

No le importa...

Cerré mi ojo y me recosté en la cama suavemente para no lastimarme la herida. Me quedé pensando en silencio... mientras seguía escuchando sus gritos.

_No me dejes sola..._

Suspire.

No sabía en que pensar... solamente pensaba en el dolor, pero no el dolor de la herida provocada por aquella bala. Si no por una herida mas profunda y más dolorosa... La herida que me había causado ella. Durante todo este tiempo que estuve lejos de ella, fui un terco al tratar de convencerme de que ya no la quería... que ya no la necesitaba. Que ya no me hacia falta. Incluso, en medio de estupidez, trate de conseguir a alguien que la reemplazara. Para ser sincero... la extraño desde el segundo en que nos separamos. La amo desde el instante en que la vi. La he necesitado desde el instante en que abrí mis ojos por primera vez. Ella es diferente a las demás interesadas e hipócritas que conozco. Ella siempre ha sido diferente. Ella siempre ha sido _Rikku_.

Pero a ella no le importo... Si le importara estaría aquí a mi lado. Pero no lo esta y no lo estará nunca. No importa cuanto la ame. Cuanto la necesite. Ni mucho menos cuanto la extrañe... nada de eso importa. Nada de eso es suficiente para hacer que regrese... Abrí mis ojos al sentir movimiento al lado mió. Era Aure que en medio de su sueño se había cambiado de posición. Me le quede mirando atentamente y después desvié mi mirada hacia la puerta... la cual, si mi mente no me esta engañando, se abrió un poco. Medio cerré mi ojo para pretender que estaba dormido y poder ver a la persona que estaba a punto de entrar. Después de un largo periodo de tiempo, la persona decidió entrar al cuarto. Debido a la oscuridad no podía ver bien quien era. Solo veía como poco a poco se acercaba a donde estábamos Aure y yo.

Vi como aquella persona agarraba una silla y la deslizaba suavemente hasta ponerla cerca de la cama donde yo estaba recostado. Se sentó silenciosamente en la silla. Me moví disimuladamente para ver si podía reconocer algún rasgo físico de la persona. Pero era imposible, no había ni tan solo un rayito de luz en este cuarto que me dejara ver quien era mi visitante. Pero entonces escuche lo que me hizo descubrir su identidad.

Al parecer la persona se golpeó con la silla al lado de mi cama. "Cred!" la escuche decir. Así fue como supe inmediatamente quien era, y este hecho me sorprendió un poco la verdad. Se sentó en la silla cercana a mi cama y suspiró suavemente.

"No haz despertado todavía?" dijo suavemente. Extendió su mano y la puso sobre mi cabeza, moviéndola un poco... acariciándome el cabello. "Perdóname, si?" dijo casi susurrando. En ese momento iba a deshacer mi dramita y le iba a preguntar porque diablos se disculpaba... "Perdóname por no haberte venido a ver antes..." pero después de escucharla decir eso, decidí quedarme callado y escuchar.

"Para serte sincera..." continuo. "Tenía miedo de hacerlo" quitó su mano de mi cabeza y la puso sobre sus piernas mientras agachaba la mirada. "Si... tenía miedo. De que me volvieras a lastimar..."

"Lastimarte?" Si. Eche a perder mi drama... pero no entendía a que se refería y eso me saco de onda un poco... por la cual quise preguntar. Ella saltó un poco al escucharme hablar.

"Estabas despierto!" tiro a un lado los susurros y comenzó a hablar alto. "Eres despreciable, Gippal!" Sentí un leve golpe en mi hombre y me queje por el.

"Hey!" respondí yo mientras me trataba de enderezar y sentarme. "Despreciable yo!" ella me saco la lengua y asintió mientras cruzaba los brazos y desviaba un poco la mirada. Yo me le quede viendo en silencio… tanto que había esperado este momento… y ahora que llego me he quedado sin palabras. Es como si supiera que debo decir y como si quisiera decirle de una vez pero mis labios no se abren. Es desesperante. Lo único que quiero es abrazarla y decirle cuanto la he extrañado. Pero soy un maldito cabeza dura que hace las cosas más complicadas de lo que ya son. Estaba tan ocupado culpándomee por lo que no decía y no hacía que olvide completamente que estaba mirándola como un bobo. Hm...

"Que?" preguntó ella. Entonces entre en razón y deje de mirarla tan directamente y negué con mi cabeza para indicarle que no era nada y que lo olvidara. Ella no dijo nada después. El silencio se había vuelto tan grande que la atmósfera comenzó a ponerse incomoda, incluso molestó a Aure, quien no paraba de moverse de un lado para el otro. Rikku no me miraba y yo no la miraba a ella. Cada quién tenia su mirada clavada en el suelo de aquél cuarto oscuro. Ambos sin palabras y sin saber que hacer... todo era tan desesperante en cierto modo. Volví mi mirada hacía ella y me quede mirándola otra vez. Ella seguía mirando al suelo, no noto siquiera mi mirada sobre ella. Entonces después de tanto tiempo sin decir nada... mi boca decidió funcionar al fin.

"Me alegra que hayas venido..." dije murmurando. Aunque estaba oscuro sabía que mis palabras habían llamado su atención ya que movió un poco su cabeza y alejo su mirada del suelo. Después el silencio inundó el cuarto nuevamente. Otra vez no podía abrir mi boca para decirle algo... y ella volvió a bajar su mirada hacia el suelo. Aun callada... algo muy raro en ella...

_"Tenía miedo de hacerlo..."_

Dijo que tenía miedo de que volviera a lastimarla. Lastimarla? Acaso lo hice? Pero... cuando? Desvíe mi mirada de ella y la puse en la pared. Quería decirle algo... algo para que no tuviera miedo. Lo menos que quería era que ella se sintiera amenazada por mí. Supongo que si la he lastimado mucho... y no solo una vez. Mi terquedad y mi manera de ser tan arrogante la han debido lastimar tanto... mis deseos de olvidarla de una vez por todas para no sufrir más. Pero no ha funcionado. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella... no puedo! Me gustaría abrazarla y besarla en estos momentos. Decirle que la amo... decirle...

"Te extraño..." pensé en alto llamando toda su atención. Me miró sorprendida y yo la mire a ella de igual manera. No era mi intención decir eso en alto... pero lamentablemente lo hecho, hecho está. Ella no paraba de mirarme con su ojos considerablemente muy abiertos.

"¿Qué dijiste?" pregunto casi susurrando, con un brillo hermoso en sus ojos... el cual podía notar a pesar de que el cuarto estuviese oscuro. Se acerco un poco más a mí y me miro directamente a los ojos. "Repítelo... por favor" me pidió suavemente. Yo no sabia que hacer...

Ella seguía mirándome directamente esperando que yo repitiera aquellas palabras; pero, era imposible...mis labios no se querían abrir para nada. Tenía miedo de decepcionarla y lastimarla al no repetirle esa frase. Pero el gran momento fue destruido por la luz del cuarto la cual se prendió repentinamente.

"Woah" era Tidus. Al parecer quería buscar algo que guardó entre mis cosas. De la que me salvó. Miro extrañadamente a Rikku sonriéndole pícaramente si no me equivoco. Ella le dio una mirada al estilo vas-a-morir la cual lo puso un poco nervioso. Yo solo me quede en silencio viendo como se hablaban con la mirada.

A decir verdad, me sentí un poco celoso por la relación que tenía Rikku con el aun extraño para mí. Yuna me contó que la relación con el rubio no era otra más que de hermanos. Pero aun así estoy celoso... de que el pueda pasar más tiempo con ella que yo...

"Bueno..." lo mire y salí de mis pensamientos. "Mejor me voy, creo que salgo sobrando aquí" Rikku lo miro feo y le saco la lengua. El se fue, pero dejo la luz encendida, lo que me permitió ver mejor a la chica al lado mió. Ella se quedó mirando hacia la puerta por algunos minutos y después de un tiempo volteo a verme a mí, directamente a mi ojo. Pidiéndome con su mirada que le repitiera aquella frase todavía. Pude ver un poco de tristeza en su expresión.

Suspiro y se levantó de la silla, lo que me hizo reaccionar de manera confusa. "Me voy..." dijo suavemente mientras se iba alejando poco a poco de mi cama. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que le pedí... más bien le rogué, que se quedara.

"No te vallas, por favor..." le dije lo suficientemente alto para que ella me pudiera escuchar y a parte de eso me moví un poco hacia ella y le agarre la mano para impedir que siguiera avanzando. "Quédate, si?" le dije casi susurrando. Ella se volteó y me miro extrañada. Me pareció ver un pequeño desliz rosado en su rostro lo que me hizo recordar que estaba agarrando aun su mano a pesar de que ella ya no estaba avanzando. La solté rápidamente y me rasqué la nuca con ella. "Uhm..."

"Ok." dijo mientras regresaba a la silla en la que estaba sentada antes. Libere un pequeño suspiro expresando alivio, lo que la hizo sonreír un poco. "Me quedare unos minuticos más" agregó. Yo asentí con mi cabeza expresándole mi agradecimiento. Su presencia me hacia olvidar el dolor que sentía en mi pecho... ambos dolores. Plantó su mirada en el suelo sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

"Dije que te extraño..."

"Huh?" levantó su mirada rápidamente y la fijo directamente sobre mí.

"Me pediste que te lo repitiera" le dije mientras miraba las mantas que me cubrían el cuerpo. "Así que lo repetí" agregué desviando mi mirada de las sabanas hacia ella y dedicándole una suave sonrisa... que expresaba más nerviosismo que otra cosa. Supongo que eso me salió como una mueca chistosa... ya que ella se empezó a reír a carcajadas. "Qué paso?" le pregunté.

Paro de reírse y me sonrió. "No, nada" Su sonrisa se mantuvo en su rostro mientras que su mirada se transformaba en una tierna y suave la cual me hacia sentir como el hombre más afortunado en Spira... aunque no lo crean, esa expresión en su cara...la expresión que tenía en su rostro, me hacia sentir completo. Verla feliz... me hacia sentir feliz. "Yo también" agregó confundiéndome.

"Eh?"

"Yo también..." repitió. Obviamente le exprese que no sabía a que se refería, y ahora tampoco entendía porque me lo repetía. "Yo también te he extrañado, Gippal..." dijo susurrando. Mis ojos se abrieron un poco con asombro. Acaso escuche bien? Dijo acaso que me ha extrañado tanto como yo a ella...? En ese momento no pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro… no me importaba si ella lo notaba o no. Yo estaba feliz… ella aun me amaba.

Nos quedamos viéndonos el uno al otro en silencio, pero esta vez el silencio no era incomodo. La atmósfera ya no era tensa entre nosotros… Ella no borraba aquella hermosa sonrisa de su rostro y yo podía notar como sus ojos brillaban en alegría. Tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía de esta manera. Aunque pareciera que Rikku siempre ha sido una chica muy feliz, que siempre esta activa y alegre… en su interior esa Rikku no es nada más que un acto. Una mascara creada por ella para no preocupar a los demás… para no verlos tristes a causa de ella. Se lo que estoy diciendo… porque si hay algo que Rikku odia demasiado, es ver a los demás entristecerse… y más si es por su culpa. Y pues, tenia tiempo que no la veía feliz de verdad… hace tiempo que no veía aquel brillo que llenaban sus ojos en este momento. Creo ser la única persona que la ha visto alegre de verdad. La única persona que conoce a la verdadera Rikku, y eso me hace sentir especial…

Estoy totalmente seguro de que ella esta pensando lo mismo de mí. Yo no soy feliz desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque me muestre a los demás como un líder ejemplar, arrogante y seguro de sí mismo. Ha decir verdad… no soy feliz desde el momento exacto en que me separe de ella. Yo se que, así como yo la conozco perfectamente a ella, ella me conoce perfectamente a mí.

"En que tanto piensas?" preguntó en un tono inocente, acercando un poco más su silla a mi cama. "No estarás pensando cosas depravadas como siempre, o si?" Se rió al decir eso y paso su mano delicadamente por mi rostro sonriéndome. Yo estaba hechizado por su belleza. Por aquellos ojos verdes, que a pesar de que los de nuestra raza nos caracterizamos por ese rasgo, los de ella son únicos. Por su sonrisa… innumerables perlas cuyo blancor es tan brillante y hermoso. Por su cabello, largas hebras de oro las cuales estaban desarregladas brindándole un toque de sensualidad a la chica frente a mí. Retire suavemente mi mirada de su cara bajándola un poco para poder contemplar su cuerpo. Aquél cuerpo delgadito que cabía perfectamente entre mis brazos… Aquella piel tan suave que esperaba con ansias tocar y acariciar. Esos…

"Gippal…"

Subí mi mirada nuevamente a su rostro, dejando de contemplar su hermoso cuerpo. "Qué pasa?" le pregunte suavemente tratando de no sumergirme en el esplendor de aquellas esmeraldas.

"Que pretendes que hacías?" Noté un pequeño desliz rosado sobre sus mejillas. No sabía a que se refería realmente así que puse una mueca en confusión. "Que estabas pensando?" siguió preguntándome, lo que me saco un poco de onda. A que demonios se refería? Qué hice?

"Huh?"

Ella me miró, aun sonrojada, dándose cuenta de que yo no sabía de qué estaba hablando. "Etto…" dijo suavemente. "Es que… las estabas mirando…" Incline un poco mi cabeza, aún confundido. Entonces vi como ella levanto suavemente sus manos y las colocó sobre sus senos, fue ahí que me di cuenta a que se refería. "Que estabas pensando?" Obviamente se le notaba la curiosidad en el rostro. La mire algo nervioso.

"Pues… esto… yo…"

"Te gustan, verdad?" Se los apretó un poco y los junto suavemente para después mirarme coquetamente mientras apretaba sus labios sonriéndome. Yo sentí un leve calor en mi rostro mientras veía como jugaba un poco con ellos. De repente hizo un sonido inconforme. "Ñium…No te gustan…"

"Claro que me gustan mucho!" dije sin pensar, arrepintiéndome después de haber caído en su pequeño jueguito. Baje mi rostro riéndome un poco en señal de derrota, ella también se estaba riendo. Finalmente podíamos regresar a lo que éramos hace dos años…

--------

"Gotcha!" me reí mientras veía como bajaba su rostro avergonzado. Estaba tan contenta… no lo podía creer! Quería gritar con todas mis fuerzas, descargar toda la emoción que sentía dentro de mí. Mi corazón se sentía satisfecho… renovado, curado. Estaba esperando este momento durante demasiado tiempo… pensé que yo estaba destinada a ser infeliz durante toda mi vida, amándolo en secreto. Pero me equivoque. ME EQUIVOQUE! Y no me molesta admitirlo! Tidus y Yunie tenían razón, todos la tuvieron. Me equivoque…

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por mi rostro repentinamente. Vi como el se movió rápidamente y me miro preocupado. "Qué paso? Por qué lloras?" Su voz estaba llena de confusión y de preocupación mientras llevaba su mano y la ponía sobre mi rostro para limpiar mis lágrimas. No pude evitar sonrojarme a causa de su toque… Sentir sus caricias sobre mi piel simplemente me volvía loca. Dirigí mi mano hacia mi rostro y la puse sobre la de él, acariciándola suavemente.

"No es nada…" dije aun llorando. "No te preocupes. Son lágrimas de felicidad…" Me miró detenidamente, mientras que su sonrisa volvía a dibujarse sobre su rostro. Su mano comenzó a acariciar suavemente mi mejilla, a lo cual respondí inclinando mi cabeza y cerrando mis ojos suavemente mientras sonreía. De repente, sentí como me haló hacia él y colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo… abrazándome. Yo me sorprendí en el momento, pero después correspondí al abrazo tiernamente. Qué bien se sentía… volver a tener sus brazos alrededor de mi figura. Volver a sentir el calor de su cuerpo en el mío. El sentirme segura nuevamente.

"No te imaginas lo feliz que me siento, Rikku…" dijo suavemente, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera al escuchar su voz grave. Me encantaba su voz… gruesa y firme, tan sensual… y más cuando decía mi nombre. No lo decía como cualquier persona, el le ponía un sentimiento y un significado especial cuando lo decía. Además, no era común que el me llamara de esa forma. Lo que hacía que el mencionar mi nombre me hiciera sentir como si me fuera a derretir totalmente. "Te amo" susurró a mi oído, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara y que mi rostro se enrojeciera totalmente. Esa frase… esa frase que había estado esperando escuchar… El querer escucharla de él era lo que yo más había deseado… por lo único que yo mantenía mis fuerzas. Lo abracé más fuerte… acomodando mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando su corazón latir.

"Yo también te amo, Gip…" le respondí cerrando mis ojos y encajando mejor mi cabeza en su pecho… escuchando detenidamente como su corazón también estaba acelerado como el mío. Él me alejo lentamente de si mismo y me miro a los ojos sonriendo. Fue entonces cuando se comenzó a acercar a mi rostro. Mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido mientras que sentía como el calor en mi rostro se hacía más intenso. Cada vez la distancia entre nuestros labios iba disminuyendo… hasta el punto en que casi se rozaban. Tan cerca… tan cerca de aquella sensación dulce…

"Gippal!" ambos nos sorprendimos al escuchar como la puerta del cuarto chocaba fuertemente contra la pared. Ambos miramos confundidos a la persona que había entrado tan bruscamente, y para nuestras sorpresa… el nos miraba de la misma manera. "Eh…" el chico nos miro un poco apenado. "Disculpen si interrumpo algo importante…" dijo sonriendo mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello plateado.

Entonces me di cuenta que prácticamente yo estaba encima de Gippal y recordé lo que estábamos a punto de hacer antes de que Baralai entrara al cuarto. Ambos entramos en razón y nos separamos rápidamente, baje de la cama y me senté en la silla que estaba al lado de la misma mientras que Gippal se acomodó en su cama arropándose con las sabanas. Ambos mirábamos hacia otro lado… sonrojados.

Baralai se rió un poco. "Valla… al parecer ya estas bastante bien." Dijo mirando a Gippal, el cual le envió una mirada feísima al estilo cállate-o-te-mueres. Baralai solo se volvió a reír y arrastro otra silla hacia la cama… fue en ese momento que noto la presencia de la cuarta persona en el cuarto. Se quedó en silencio un momento, al igual que nosotros. "Pensaban… hacer eso frente a ella?" nos miró atónito mientras señalaba a la pequeña niña rubia recostada a un lado de la cama de Gippal. Los dos miramos a la misma vez a Aure, recordando que ella seguía ahí. Qué puedo decir… en medio de la alegría se me olvido totalmente que ella estaba presente. Pero espera un momento… 'eso'?

"Qué 'eso'?" le pregunte a Baralai con una mueca graciosa en la cara. El me miró detenidamente y después miró a Gippal.

"No iban a hacer 'eso'?" preguntó.

"Claro que no!" respondimos los dos al unísono, mientras nuestros rostros se enrojecían por completo. Baralai se volvió a reír de nosotros, mientras que volvíamos a desviar las miradas a los lados.

"Bueno, al menos estoy feliz por ustedes…" dijo. "Ya era hora que Gippal se decidiera por decirte lo miserable que era sin ti, Rikku" agregó mirándome. Yo dirigí mi vista hacia él también y después hacia Gippal, el cual estaba mirando a Baralai nervioso y con su ojo muy abierto. Yo no pude evitar sonreír.

"Con que miserable, eh?" dije en tono de burla llamando la atención de Gippal, el cual puso una mueca extraña y a la vez muy cómica. Baralai volvió a reírse de su amigo al darse cuenta de que lo había echado al agua, yo me reí con el… y después Gippal se nos unió. De repente nuestra atención es dirigida hacia un pequeño movimiento al lado de Gippal.

"Tytto…?" un pequeño murmullo se escuchó seguido de un bostezo. Gippal le sonrió y la cargo poniéndola sobre sus piernas, lo que provoco que ella se riera y lo abrazara. Baralai me miró confundido… y yo solo le sonreí arqueando un poco mi ceja. Entonces la niña dejo de abrazar a Gippal y dirigió su mirada hacia mí, dibujando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "Susso!" se desprendió de Gippal y fue donde mí, abriendo sus brazos para que yo la abrazara…que fue exactamente lo que hice. "Sus, oui lysa du caa tytto!"

"Oac… E lysa." Le dije mientras la alejaba un poco de mi cuerpo y le sonreía tiernamente. "Te dije que iba a hacerlo, ne?" le dije guiñando el ojo y poniendo mi dedo índice en su nariz, lo que la hizo reír.

"Sí!" respondió después llamando la atención de Gippal, el cual quedo sorprendido al escucharla hablar en español. Aure también lo noto por lo cual prosiguió usando el otro idioma. "Ves, papi? Mi habla español" todos nos reímos al escucharla. Su español no era perfecto aun, pero hacía es esfuerzo por hablarlo.

"Bueno, cambiando el tema." Todos miramos al chico de cabello plateado. "Me imagino que si irán a la fiesta entonces." Dijo mientras volvía a mirar a su amigo y compañero, y después para mirarme a mí sonriendo.

"Fiesta?"

"No se lo dijiste?" miro nuevamente a Gippal, el cual le dio una sonrisa nerviosa a cambio. "No se lo has dicho!" Se levantó de su silla y fue a darle un puño en el hombro al rubio, el cual se quejo de dolor.

"Hey, heey!" se quejó. "Lo siento, han pasado tantas cosas. Ya se lo iba a decir." Me sentí echada a un lado, no sabía de qué estaban hablando ellos, y me enoja no saber de que están hablando los demás en frente mío. Puse a Aure a un lado y me levante cruzando mis brazos.

"De qué están hablando!" les pregunte a ambos interrumpiendo su pequeño juego de hombres. Ambos me miraron congelando sus acciones mientras que yo aun estaba con mis brazos cruzados esperando impacientemente una respuesta de parte de alguno de los dos. Baralai miró a Gippal, diciéndole con la mirada que le correspondía a él responderme. Gippal se acomodo en la cama, girando su cuerpo hacia donde estaba yo, dibujando una sonrisa.

"Es que Baralai y Paine iban a hacer una fiesta mañana... y pues, Baralai me dijo que te llevara a ti. Esa fue la razón por la cual me aparecí en Besaid antes de ayer sin avisar." El volvió a sonreír mientras que yo lo miraba algo ida. Fue a Besaid para invitarme a mí a una fiesta? Solo porque Baralai le dijo que lo hiciera... como si fuera un requisito para que Gippal pudiera ir?

"Así que esa era tu única razón..." dije decepcionada mientras me sentaba en la silla de la cual me había levantado tiempo atrás. Aure me miró algo confundida, notando que me había desanimado un poco, y pues quien no lo notaría. Hice todo mi esfuerzo por hacerlo notar después de todo.

Gippal me miró desconcertado acercándose y sentándose sobre el borde de la cama frente a mí. "Claro que no" dijo suavemente mientras levantaba un poco mi rostro para que lo mirara. "Eso solamente lo utilice como excusa... para verte." Lo mire directamente a los ojos, para cerciorarme de que no estuviera mintiendo y al parecer no lo estaba haciendo... "Era lo único que me importaba..." Con eso, le sonreí.

"Uhm, solamente les digo que decidimos pasar la fiesta para el próximo Sábado... para darte tiempo de que te recuperes, amigo." Baralai se levantó de su silla y la puso en su lugar. "Bueno, ya me voy. Cuídalo mucho, Rik" Yo le respondí asintiendo con mi cabeza. Después el chico se despidió ondeando su mano y desapareció detrás de la puerta. Dejándonos solos, nuevamente.

"E's cdynjehk..."

Bueno... casi solos. Ambos miramos a Aure, la cual estaba de brazos cruzados esperando a que cualquiera de los dos la llevara a comer. Yo no sabía si llevarla o dejar que fuera sola a la cocina... en estos momentos lo único que quería era quedarme con Gippal. Gippal la puso en sus piernas y le acarició el cabello. "Por qué no vas donde tía Yuna y le pides que te de comidita?" Aure lo miro no muy convencida y después me miró a mí.

"Anda" le dije dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro y guiñándole el ojo. "Ve a molestarla, si?" Aure tenía una mente traviesa, como yo. Eso la convenció por completo. Abrazó a su 'papá' y después me abrazo a mí, ondeando su pequeña manita mientras salía del cuarto. La puerta se cerró y el silencio inundó el cuarto.

Desvié mi mirada de la puerta y la posé sobre él. Ahora si estábamos solos... el cuarto era solamente para nosotros dos. Él volvió su mirada hacía mi y en ese mismo instante abrió sus brazos indicándome que me situara entre ellos. Me acerqué a él, y lo abracé fuertemente postrando nuevamente mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Él besó mi cabeza y comenzó a pasar suavemente su mano por mi cabello. Así permanecí por un tiempo, acomodada entre sus brazos… escuchando como su corazón latía.

Gippal me alejo un poco de su pecho y con su mano levanto mi rostro suavemente, sonriéndome mientras me miraba dulcemente a los ojos. Yo no pude evitar sonreír también, ni tampoco sumergirme en aquella esmeralda que estaba mirándome. Suavemente ambos nos fuimos acercando. Cada vez más nuestros labios se acercaban entre sí, hasta que finalmente se unieron en un beso que comenzó siendo suave y dulce… pero que iba poco a poco subiendo su intensidad. Después de tanto tiempo de extrañar esta sensación… finalmente había llegado el día que tanto había esperado…

Nos fuimos acomodando poco a poco sobre la cama, buscando una posición cómoda para no interrumpir el beso que ahora se había tornado en uno muy apasionado. Sentí como su lengua se abrió paso hacía el interior de mi boca, comenzando a moverse dentro de la misma suavemente. Decidí seguir el juego de su lengua, frotando la mía con la suya… sintiendo el dulce e irresistible sabor de su boca.

Quedé debajo de su cuerpo. El trataba de no hacer presión contra el mió para así no aplastarme… Suavemente arrastró la sabana y comenzó a colocarla encima de ambos, sin interrumpir nuestro juego. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, concentrándome más y más en nuestro beso. La sabana finalmente nos cubrió completamente… y así seguimos en lo que fue una de las mejores noches que he tenido...

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Al Bhed -** Español

**"Zicd y meddma, pid E's ugyo" -- **Solo un poco, pero estoy bien  
**"Sus, fro oui tuh'd fyhd du caa tytto?" --** Mamá, porque no quieres ir a ver a papi?  
**"Fri dumt oui fryd E tuh'd fyhd du caa res?" -- **Quién te dijo que yo no quiero ir a verlo?  
**"Drah, fri oui cyet E tuh'd fyhd du caa Gippal?" -- **Entonces, porque dices que no quiero ver a Gippal?  
**"Tytto…" -- **Papi...  
**"Re frana" -- **Hi there pierde la gracia si lo traduzco a español xD  
**"Yna oui ymm nekrd?" -- **Estas bien?  
**"Oac, E's veha." -- **Sí, estoy bien  
**"Yihdea Nhadala ec uidceta" -- **Tiis Nhadala esta afuera  
**"Susso!" -- **Mami  
**"Sus, oui lysa du caa tytto!" -- **Mamá, viniste a ver a papi!  
**"Oac… E lysa." -- **Si, vine  
**"E's cdynjehk..." -- **Me estoy muriendo de hambre  
_  
Si se extrañan porque la parte al bhed no concuerda en palabras con la de español, recuerden que yo traduzco de **Ingles a Al bhed**, ya que se supone que el original es asi. Recuerden que en Ingles no existe la 'ñ' asi que no me puedo poner a inventar letras en al bhed xD. Por eso prefiero la traducción original.  
__--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Wazaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tanto time sin uploadear xDD sry! Lo que paso es que... como dije en un review antes... muxas distracciones, entre las cuales mencione a Ragnarok Online xDDDDDDD ke puedo decir, es una adicción... y pues las otras no las mencionare porque pss no tengo muxo tiempo x.x ia ke mi papa me esta sacando jajajaja. Pues espero les haya gustado este capitulo... me pareció algo intenso al final, pero no se preocupen el proximo **SI** ke sera intensisisimo... ke hasta tendre ke cambiar el rating a** M** x3 No les dire xk, tendran ke averiguarlo. Muahahahaahahaha! xD Pero mirenlo del lado bueno, valio la pena esperar esta capitulo no? O sea... finalmente! **FINALMENTE!** xD espero les guste. Disfruten su lectura! Y esperen el proximo, que no creo ke tarde!_

_Ah si... y lo mas importante: **NO OLVIDEN DEJAR UN REVIEW!** x3  
_


	8. Interlude

Bueno, me las arregle para terminar esto hoy... Se que no es lo que se esperaba, pero por lo menos salí de esto y puedo concentrarme de lleno en el siguiente capitulo solamente. Pero que es esto? Se preguntaran tal vez; esto es un intermedio que tiene el proposito de rellenar el espacio entre el chap. 7 y chap.8, ya que segun mis calculos de antes de comenzar la historia el capitulo 7 debió ser el 8 en realidad jajaja... asi que me salte un capitulo xP. Además, por ser un intermedio, es algo diferente y no esta basado en el punto de vista de los dos principales. Más bien veran como ve las cosas otro personaje muy querido de esta saga. Es algo comico esto, o al menos eso quería lograr... espero se rían un rato y esperen muy pronto el siguiente capitulo. Despues de todo, me esta costando algo sacar tiempo en estos dias ya que estoy terminando el colegio y ando haciendo y estudiando para los examenes de admisión de la universidad !! Asi que espero perdonen mi tardanza xD. Weno, weno, eso es todo lo que tenia que decir. Disfruten la lectura.. **DEJEN REVIEWS**! Y pues, nos vemos muy pronto.

Por cierto, realmente esta de más, todos los personajes de Final Fantasy X/X-2 pertenecen a los dioses de Square-Enix. Sin ellos... seriamos nada xDDDDDDDDD.

* * *

_Thinkin' bout ya_

**INTERLUDE**

Me alegra regresar a un tiempo donde no debo preocuparme de nada. No tengo que correr para salvar mi vida, ni mucho menos luchar con criaturas extrañas y grotescas para seguir mi camino. Libertad al fin. Libertad y... paz. Finalmente me puedo recostar en el suelo y observar el cielo sin preocupaciones, sin miedo a que el lugar donde este sea destruido repentinamente. Los problemas se han ido... y finalmente puedo quedarme varias horas pensando que es lo que haré después sin apuros.

Me pare del sofá donde estaba recostado, pensando, y comence a caminar hacia la ventana para poder ver la activa ciudad en la que estabamos. No habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegamos aqui, seguiriamos en Besaid... si no fuera por el incidente que sucedio. Aquel chico el cual aun no me memorizo el nombre, pero que era el ex-novio de Rik, recibio un tiro de su novia. Si, lo se... suena mucho a pelicula. PERO ES CIERTO! Esa chica esta loca! Pero su blanco no era el... bueno él, sino Rikku.

Suspiro.

Deberia aprenderme su nombre... asi seria menos complicado contar lo que pasó. Pero bueno, esa es la razón por la cual estamos en Luca. Aunque siempre me pongo a pensar, que demonios pensaron ellos en traer a la loca esa con nosotros!? TENIA UN ARMA, POR EL DIOS DEL BLITZ! Pero nadie me escucho, nadie me hizo caso. Todos dijeron que estaba arrepentida y bla-bla-bla y se decian 'No le hagan caso a Tidus, el esta loco'. Pff! Y ahora, por no hacerme caso... no encuentro mi pelota de Blitz! Estoy totalmente convencido que ella se la llevo. No creen que es sospechoso que mi pelota de blitz haya desaparecido el mismo dia que ella se fue? Pues a mi si me parece MUY sospechoso. No solo es una maniatica, compulsiva, asesina, psicotica, celosa, manipuladora! Si no que tambien es ladronaaa! Pero como siempre nadie me hace caso! Me creen un ignorante! Hasta Yuna pensó que yo no sabia lo que era una 'fiesta'!

* * *

_"Bueno, Baralai me ha dicho que iba a correr la fiesta para el otro sabado" dijo Yuna mientras estaba cocinando aquellos deliciosos panqueques que siempre me hace. "Asi que tenemos más tiempo para prepararnos."_

_"Huh?" estaba concentrado en el delicioso aroma de los panqueques que no le preste mucha atención._

_"No me estabas escuchando, Tidus?" preguntó mientras seguía batiendo la masa de los panqueques. "Dije que Baralai corrio su fiesta para el proximo sabado"_

_"Fiesta?" No sabia de que me estaba hablando, no me habia dicho que habia una fiesta... seguro se le habia olvidado. Eso fue lo que pensé._

_"Si, una fiesta" comenzó a derramar la masa sobre el sartén "La pospuso por el accidente de Gippal..." continuó._

_Hubo silencio de repente. Ella se me quedó mirando atentamente, tan directamente que la voltee a ver con cara confusa. Le iba a preguntar que era lo que pasaba pero antes de poder hacerlo ella comenzó a hablar._

_"Tidus..." comenzó. "Acaso no sabes lo que es una fiesta?" me quede mirandola confundido. A que vino esa pregunta?_

_"Si yo--"_

_"Mira, una fiesta..." no me dejo explicarle que si sabía lo que era una fiesta. Estaba decidida a explicarme. "Es como una especie de reunion, así como en navidad. Todos van y--"_

_"Yuna, yo si se--"_

_"Dejame terminar, Tidus." me detuvo. "Como te decia, es una reunion en la que la gente se divierte los unos con los otros, y bailan y aveces toman..."_

* * *

Trate de explicarle que si sabía, pero siempre que trataba de hacerlo me interrumpia y me regañaba por interrumpirla a ella. Pff! Puede que sea de otra epoca... pero si se de fiestas! Cada vez que ganabamos, celebrabamos haciendo una fiesta grandiosa! Pero aqui todos me tratan de ignorante... el colmo es que duden que yo sepa que demonios es un baño! A veces me canso de eso, saben? Se aprovechan de mi nobleza, como dice el tipo rojo de la tele. 

Al menos no me corrigen cuando se trata de blitzball, ahí me consideran todo un experto... pero no es para lo único que sirvo. Como sea...

"Voy a ver si molesto a Rikku..." me fuí alejando de la ventana para comenzar a buscarla. Diran que disfruto hacerla sufrir, pero eso no es cierto. Se que cuando la molesto ella se anima un poco aunque sea, y comienza a molestarme a mi también. Desde que regrese del Farplane, la he visto muy desanimada... aveces me asusta. Es como si un extraterrestre se la hubiera llevado y nos hubiera mandado a una impostora. Claro esta que esa teoria es erronea... pase por muchos problemas cuando la sugerí. Pero Wakka me probó que Rikku no habia sido secuestrada por nada. Me dijo que los extraterrestres no existian, aunque esa parte es imposible de creer. CLARO QUE EXISTEN! YO VI UNO!!... o al menos era muy feo y pense que era uno... despues me di cuenta de que era un Guado.

Suspira.

"Donde andara metida?" no la encontraba por ninguna parte... le pregunte a Yuna si sabia donde estaba, pero ella tampoco tenia idea. Vi a Lulu, no muy alejada de Yuna, pero decidi preguntarle de ultimo... hay veces que Lulu da miedo, y por eso evito molestarla. Entonces sentí un peso en mi pierna que me incomodaba para caminar, así que me detuve y me fije a ver que era. Cuando pose mi mirada en lo que me representaba dificultad para caminar, me di cuenta de que era nada mas y nada menos que un bebe. Vidina, para ser más especificos. Lo levante y lo cargue.

"Hey campeón..." Vidina dirigió sus pequeños ojos hacia mi rostro y dibujo una sonrisa en su carita. "Sabes donde esta tía Rikku?" le pregunte, ya que el la adora tanto, quizas tenia una idea de donde estaba.

"Gu gu ga ga gu ara guu!"

"..." Ok, eso no funciono. "Gracias, campeón." lo deje en el suelo y el corrió hacia su madre. Escribi una nota mental para mi mismo: 'Tengo que aprender lenguaje de bebe'.

Entonces, algo choco contra mi cabeza! Pense que era una grandiosa idea... pero despues me di cuenta de que era un jarrón que estaba en la orilla de la despensa... y pues calló de la misma y me golpeó fuertemente la cabeza. Ahí me quede tirado pensando en muchas cosas importantes... como por ejemplo, cuantos chocobos se necesitan para prender una lampara? Es una pregunta algo confusa... Pero, en medio de mis pensamientos, aparecio una cerca en medio del campo... por la cual muchos chocobos saltaban.

"Uno..."

'...Tidus...?' escuchaba una voz que me llamaba en la distancia.

"Dos..." seguia contando, llegue a la conclusión de que si contaba quizas encontraria la respuesta a la pregunta.

'...Tidus, estas bien?' seguía escuchando, trataba de ver a lo lejos, pero los chocobos no me dejaban ver mas que sus plumas!

"Tres..." de repente sentí que mi cara se enfriaba poco a poco... pero despues de heló muy rapido y desperté!

"Tidus, te encuentras bien?" Mire a Wakka confundido, me dolia mucho la cabeza y además estaba empapado. "Un jarrón te golpeó fuerte en la cabeza y perdiste el conocimiento."

"A donde se fueron los chocobos?" pregunte aun mareado por el golpe. 'Perdi el conocimiento'?... Me he vuelto bruto?

"Seguro estabas soñando, ya?" me explico Wakka mientras me ayudaba a levantarme "La proxima vez ten más cuidado, ya?"

Yo asintí, pero aun estaba confundido y con dolor de cabeza. Le pregunte a Yuna que era lo que significaba esa expresión. Ella se rió y me dijo que no significaba que me haya vuelto bruto, si no que es una manera de decir que estuve inconciente. Ahi todo se aclaro, pero me sentí algo decepcionado. No conseguí saber cuantos chocobos se necitaban para prender una lampara... Sera en otra ocasión. Por ahora, tengo que encontrar a Rik.

* * *

Ahhhh! Esto debe ser una broma! No esta por ninguna parte! No la encuentro, si esto sigue de esta manera… me quedare sin hacer nada durante todo el día! Eso no es bueno, terminaría aburriéndome. 

Me acerque a una silla que vi pegada a la pared y me senté en ella. Suspire y dirigí mi mirada hacia el techo. Escuche unos cuantos ruidos al fondo del pasillo, parecían ser risas de un niño y un adulto. Wakka y Vidita, supuse. Después escuche la voz de Yuna, regañándolos por hacer tanto ruido. A veces se preocupa demasiado por los demás, es una de las cosas que amo de ella, pero simplemente otras veces, si lo pienso bien, termina siendo un aspecto problemático de ella.

De todas formas, debería seguir con mi búsqueda. Me levante de la silla y, sin haberlo notado todo este tiempo, me di cuenta de que estaba frente al cuarto del chico ese del parche. Gippal, no? Creo que ese era su nombre. No se me ocurrió buscar ahí, ya que Rikku se ha negado a visitarlo. No la entiendo, no es sincera consigo misma. Prefiere sufrir que ser honesta con sus sentimientos. Hay veces que simplemente no se puede saber si esta triste o no… Todo lo oculta con una sonrisa.

Me acerque a la puerta y puse mi mano sobre la perilla, pensando que buscar ahí iba a ser en vano. "Ella no quiere verlo. No va a estar ahí, Tidus." Susurre. Le di vuelta a la perilla suavemente, no quería despertarlo… Si lo hacia, Yuna me mataría por perturbar el descanso del herido. Como sea, una vez la gire la perilla hasta el máximo empuje un poco la puerta para abrirla suavemente y me asomé. Y lo que vi dentro fue…

Nada. Todo estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver absolutamente nada. Pensé que obviamente Rikku no estaba ahí y decidí cerrar la puerta. Pero entonces vi un movimiento, y no provenía de la cama precisamente, estaba un poco hacia un lado. Me pareció extraño así que comencé a palpar la pared en busca del interruptor de luz. _Aquí está_.

Al principio las luces me segaron, y cerré mis ojos por la molestia. No mucho tiempo después los abrí lentamente y fui asimilando poco a poco las imágenes frente a mi. Vi tres manchas borrosas que, después de irse aclarando, terminaron siendo tres personas. Y ahí estaba ella…

"Whoa" fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Rikku me estaba mirando de tal manera, de que si las miradas mataran… estaría enterrado a estas alturas. "Jeje, solo vine a buscar algo que había dejado entre las cosas de Gippal." Dije nervioso, se que era una mentira… pero fue necesaria. "Pero… este… uhm… lo vendré a buscar mas tarde." Con eso salí rápidamente del cuarto y cerré la puerta detrás mió.

Suspire aliviado.

Con que no iba a ir a verlo, eh? Esto es una gran oportunidad para molestarla. Me fui alejando satisfecho, dirigiéndome a la sala de estar. A diferencia de un tiempo atrás, ahora estaba desierta, por lo tanto me dirigí al sofá y me senté feliz de tener buen material para molestar a la pequeña rubia.

"Esto va a ser divertido"

* * *

"Uhm…" 

Quité el pequeño cojín de mi rostro y mire al techo, notando la falta de luz en el lugar donde estaba. No había ninguna duda de que ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas y no faltaba mucho para que oscureciera. Y ella aun no salía del cuarto. Vi cuando el chico de cabello plateado y con aire de persona importante entro para después salir algo sorprendido.

"Que demonios estará pasando allá adentro…?" pensé en voz alta, sin notar que alguien estaba ahí conmigo.

"Donde?"

Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espina dorsal y en un salto el cojín que traía en mis manos salió volando por toda la sala. Recosté mi cabeza de tal manera de que pudiera ver detrás de mí y encontrarme con dos perlas de distinto color, mirándome directamente.

"Oh… Hola" me senté rápidamente y la mire sonriendo. Ella se sentó al lado mío y me miro con curiosidad. Yo solo comencé a reírme nerviosamente y rascarme la parte trasera de mi cuello. "Que pasa?" le pregunté.

"Pues, quiero saber que esta pasando donde?" Me dijo aun mirándome con curiosidad. "Estabas preguntando algo así, y yo quiero saber a que te refieres." Dijo mientras adornaba su rostro con una gran sonrisa, yo le sonreí igual y comencé a contarle lo que me había pasado en el día.

"—y entonces cuando prendí la luz vi que Rikku estaba sentada al lado de su cama."

"De verdad?" pregunto entusiasmada. "Rikku finalmente decidió ser honesta con lo que siente?"

"Pues no lo se, iba a molestarla con eso… pero no ha salido de ahí todavía." De repente la idea chocó fuertemente contra mi cabeza… y no, no era otro jarrón. "Y que tal si… Ellos…?" Ella me miró confundida al principio mientras que yo le hacia muecas y señas para demostrarle lo que estaba pensando. Después de un tiempo, creí que finalmente había logrado hacer que me entendiera.

"Oh…" dijo sonrojada. "Tu crees…? Rikku?" Miró al suelo y se llevó una mano hacia sus labios, no podía creer esa opción. Yo me le quedé mirando, era lo único que se me ocurría para explicar porque Rikku aun no salía de ese cuarto. O sea, puede haber alguna otra opción? Allí estaba ella, en el mismo cuarto que su ex-novio, del cual obviamente aun seguía enamorada… y estaban completamente solos.

"No, espera…"

"Huh?" Yuna levantó su mirada y me miró fijamente, algo confundida.

"No es posible, Aure esta allá dentro jaja" dije riéndome por haberme olvidado de que la pequeña estaba en el cuarto cuando entre y ella tampoco había salido. Yuna me miró sonriendo, la idea que se nos había ocurrido la había asustado un poco. Ambos nos comenzamos a reír por haber creído que eso realmente estuviera pasando. Rikku era muy joven para eso, no?

"Yihdea…" una voz algo suave y que parecía pertenecer a una pequeña niña hizo que paráramos de reírnos de repente. Ambos miramos hacia un lado para ver quien era. "Susso dumt sa du ycg Yihdea vun vuut. E's cdynjehk." Primero nos miramos entre si y después la mirabamos a ella. Yo no había entendido nada al respecto… pero al parecer Yuna si.

"Ok… ve a la cocina. Ya voy." Le sonrió y se quedo viendo como la pequeña niña iba corriendo hacia la cocina. Y después me miro… Su expresión por poco hace que mi alma se saliera de mi cuerpo del susto. Habia tanto terror expresado en su rostro…

"Q-que p-pasa?" le pregunte temblando. Ella respiro profundamente y se calmo un poco antes de decirme que pasaba.

"Aure me dijo…" Me miró directamente y su expresión se torno en una de preocupación. "—que Rikku le dijo que me viniera a pedir algo que comer." Dijo y comenzó a hacerme señas extrañas. Yo no la entendí, que tenia eso de malo? Aure veia a Yuna como su tia, después de todo. Que tienes que viniera y le pidiera comida a Yu—

"Oh… por el dios del Blitz...!" Dije cuando finalmente capté las señas que me estaba haciendo Yuna… No puede ser verdad. "Ahora… estan solos!" Dije casi petrificandome. Ese tipo planeaba algo con Rikku, y yo no lo podia permitir!

"Tiddy, haz algo!" dijo ella juntando sus manos frente a ella.

"Y eso es lo que— Tiddy?" La mira extrañado. Ese era un nuevo apodo sin duda… Ella solo sonrió y se acerco para darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Que? No te gusta?" Me preguntó. Yo no le dije nada al respecto. De todas formas tenia que pensar en algo que hacer para evitar que pasara lo que pensabamos estaba pasando dentro de ese cuarto! No podia permitir que… argh! Como se llame, se metiera debajo de… ustedes saben!

Me cruce de brazos y cerre mis ojos para estimular más mi mente. Cuando tenia que pensar en alguna tactica en el blitz siempre recurria a este metodo. Ya saben, es muy importante tener una tactica antes de hacer cualquier cosa, no te puedes quedar viendo como la blitzball se mueve majestosamente por el campo de juego y como se resalta su hermosura al hacer una anotación. Ver la cara del goalkeeper cuando anotas es… ESPEREN UN MOMENTO!! Que hago pensado en blitz?! Concentrate Tidus, concentrate!

Rayos, en estos momentos realmente me gustaria saber cuando chocobos se necesitan… la pregunta no sale de mi mente, no me deja en paz. Sin darme cuenta de tanto pensar me quede dormido. Sentia como Yuna trataba de levantareme… pero yo estaba muy ocupado soñando con chocobos que jugaban Blitz.

**END**


End file.
